The RWBY Dragoons
by Phoenix Champion
Summary: Huntsmen and Huntresses, warriors against Grimm. Yet legends speak of warriors far more powerful than the Huntsmen, these Warriors fought a great evil before the Grimm, then faded into legend. But all legends have to come from somewhere.
1. Chapter 1

**Happy News years everyone!**

 **Now my poll is closed and anyone who voted for Legend of Dragoon was correct!**

 **Lloyd: Hey I just read this and I've noticed something different from your other crossovers.**

 **PC: Correct because unlike my other stories which involves 'unlucky fellow A falling into Remnant' This story merges Remnant with the world of LoD.**

 **The events of RWBY take place centuries after the events of LoD, said event have fallen into myths and legends, but as the summary said, All Legends have to come from somewhere.**

 **Now due to the fact that Legend of Dragoon has been merged with RWBY several minor factors have come to fruition, yet are rather believable when you think about it.**

 **Now enough yapping I'm gonna start this up now.**

 **Also if you don't know what Dragoon armor looks like exactly, you've got internet access, go look it up**

* * *

*Chapter 1*

*Ruby P.O.V.*

I was woken up at FOUR A.M. by my scroll ringing, which also woke everyone else up.

"Ugh, Who calling at this time in the morning, on the first day of classes no less." Weiss groaned as she rolled out of her bed.

"Hello?" I asked answering the Scroll.

"Ms. Rose, I need to see you and your team in my office, the matter is… quite important." Ozpin's voice said before he hung up.

I was woken up fully when I heard Ozpin's voice, "Everyone get up, Ozpin wants to see us, he said it's important!" I said loud enough to get the rest of the team's attention.

"Wait, why us?" Yang asked springing up.

"I don't know, but whatever it is we better get ready fast if he's calling us this early." Blake said.

We quickly showered before getting dressed in our normal attire and ran toward Ozpin's office.

[]

"Thank you all for coming at such a time." Ozpin said as we stepped out of the elevator.

"You wanted to see us sir?" I asked.

"Yes Ruby, and I do apologize for waking the four of you after what you did yesterday however I feel that the reason I called you is because it already seems to involve at least one of you." Professor Ozpin said.

"What do you mean Professor?" Weiss asked.

"You see, when you girls were battling the Nevermore in the Ruins I noticed a spike of unidentifiable energy coming from the ruins, more specifically it spiked and held that level of energy as you girls retain proximity to the ruins, yet when you left the energy died off very quickly." Ozpin said standing up.

"What do we have to do with an energy spike?" I asked.

"I do not know miss Rose, however I called you up here because we're going to find out right now." Ozpin said.

"Wait, you're coming with us?" Blake asked taken aback.

"Indeed I am, I'm curious how those ancient ruins suddenly seem to give off energy when four seemingly average girls simply walk near it." Ozpin said.

[]

Ozpin escorted us to the ruins where we fought the giant Nevermore, when we got there Ozpin pulled out his personal scroll, "Hmm, it appears the energy is spiking again, girls see if you can find some sort of entrance into these ruins." Ozpin said.

Nodding the four of us split up and searched the walls of the ruins.

*Blake's P.O.V.*

After the five of us searched the general area of the ruins I noticed a dip in the ground and when I went to go investigate it I saw it hid a stone door, "Everyone! I think I found something!" I shouted.

Opzin and the rest of the team converged to where I was, "Good work miss Belladonna, now let us see if we can open it." Ozpin said as he put his hands against the stone door and pushed on it.

But the door didn't move.

Ozpin stepped back in surprise, then he knocked on the stone door. "Hmm, the door isn't very thick yet it did not budge, it must have some sort of lock on it." Ozpin said.

Yang marched up to the door, "Well if we can't open it the normal way we can just break it down." Yang said pulling her arm back while activating Ember Celica.

"Yang stop!" Ruby warned, but it didn't stop Yang from punching the door with all her strength.

Yet the door didn't even chip.

"OW!" Yang shouted extremely loudly cradling her fist.

However even though the door wasn't damaged there was a reaction, seven line glowed against the door, Red, Blue, Green, Gold, White, Black and Purple. The line formed from the edges of the door and congregated to the center to form an open hand.

"It appears miss Xiao Long's rather blunt attempt to open the door has yielded something after all." Ozpin said putting his palm against the handprint, yet nothing happened.

"I wonder, miss Rose, place your hand on the handprint." Ozpin said.

"Yes sir." Ruby said happily as she did what she was told.

The lines on the door flashed brightly before ceasing, then the door slid open slowly.

"Now I see, it appears this ruin was designed to open to certain people, likely through their Aura signature." Ozpin said as we stepped inside.

"Wait you mean this place was built so it would only open to this dunce!?" Weiss yelled out.

"Perhaps, but we may find out more if we proceed into these ruins." Ozpin said.

[]

The hallway of these ruins were lined with dozens of images, most of which depicted creatures I couldn't recognize.

"Strange, these walls depict a war between two races, one side is Human, yet the other side is a winged raced, but not the Faunus. Yet there is no record of such a war." Ozpin said.

"Maybe it's a legend that's written on the walls?" Yang asked.

"All legends come from somewhere Yang." I said.

Soon the hall abruptly ended, leaving us in a single large room occupied by eight pedestals, yet seven statues.

Each of the statutes were of human figures wearing unusual armor, the most noticeable features of the armor were that there seemed to be no opening in the armor to remove it and the large wings that appeared to be part of the armor itself, not protecting wings.

Each statue has a signature difference, however what got my attention was a large book sitting on a metal table in the middle of the room. I walked over to the book and carefully opened it, but I couldn't read it, not because of lighting issue's as a series of torches lit themselves when we entered, but because the language that book was written in was unfamiliar to me.

"Professor Ozpin, I think you might want to look at this." I called out, Ozpin walked over to me and lifted the book.

"The language used in this book was abandoned soon after the appearance of the first Grimm, fortunately I have studied this language during my time as a student." Ozpin said as he began translating.

"To the beings that have opened the door to this temple, be you Man or Woman, be you Human, Faunus or Wingly." Ozpin said.

"Wingly?" Yang asked.

"I remember reading about them once." Weiss said earning a look of surprise from us, "Wingly's are creatures of Legend, the legends say that Wingly's had wings of light they could conceal with a thought and were naturally capable of magic, legends say the Wingly went extinct because of the Grimm to due their hatred of human attracting the Grimm."

"That is correct Weiss, but people do claim every now and again that they saw a silver haired figure flying on nearly invisible wings." Ozpin said before he continued reading.

"The fact that you have opened the door has show that you are the next in line to become a Dragoon, a warrior born with the right to rule Dragons. Within this room are Eight Dragoon Spirits, Fire, Water, Wind, Earth, Light, Darkness, Lightning, and the Divine." Ozpin read.

"Ruby what are you doing?" Weiss snapped suddenly, I looked over to see Ruby was walking over to a statue of a man holding a Spear as tall as he was, Ruby looked at the pedestal however, I walked up to her and notice an inscription below a green jeweled sphere.

"Professor Ozpin, what does this say?" I asked as Ozpin approached.

"Albert, King of Basil and Dragoon of Wind. Taking up the mantle of Dragoon after the death of Lavitz, King Albert sought to end the war against his country." Ozpin said.

Ruby reached out and pulled the stone free from the pedestal, the stone was giving off a gleam as she held it in her hands.

Suddenly the jewels gleam magnified into a powerful green glow that completely enveloped Ruby.

"Ruby!" Yang shouted out in worry.

The glow died as suddenly as it appeared, except Ruby had changed. Instead of her usual red cloak she was wearing green armor same as the statue, except it was more form fitting for a girl.

Crescent Rose also changed, now it looked like it was made naturally, what was metal was now wood, but the blade was now crystal, yet it still looked like it could change form.

"W-what happened to me?" Ruby said panicking and looking at the armor, then her scythe.

"It appears that the stone Ruby took was one of the mention Dragoon spirits, and it seems to have chosen Ruby as it's master, and I'd wager those wings are not just for show." Ozpin said.

"I have wings!?" Ruby squealed, the panic completely gone from her voice as she looked at her back. Finally seeing the wings she must have tried to think about moving then as they suddenly stretched back and nearly hit Weiss.

"Hey careful with those!" Weiss snapped.

"Sorry." Ruby said as she flexed the wings several more ways before she started to flap them, lifting her off the ground.

"Miss Rose, what compelled you to touch the green Dragoon Spirit?" Ozpin asked.

"Uh… I don't know, I just felt like it was reaching out to me." Ruby said as she put her feet back on the ground.

I raised my eyebrow before I moved my attention to another statue, this one was of a woman holding a rapier, but Yang interrupted my thoughts by running past me.

*Ruby's P.O.V.*

This armor is awesome, I feel so in tune to wind and I can FLY, if I see that Torchwick guy again he's toast.

I looked over and saw Yang jog over to a statue of a man holding a sword, his armor also had an armored headband, "Who do you think this guy is." Yang asked.

Ozpin walked over the statue and read an inscription.

"Dart Feld, Dragoon of Fire. After losing his family to the Black Monster, Dart hunted the creature down to avenge his family." Ozpin said, "The rest appears to be worn away by time."

Yang smirked before reaching for the red Dragoon Spirit, "Dragoon of fire eh?" Yang said as a red glow enveloped her.

The glow died to reveal her wearing a feminine version of the armor the statue of Dart wore, plus when she extended her Ember Celica they looked like the upper jaws of a dragon over her fists.

"Oh yeah, I can get used to this." Yang said as she took flight and threw a few mock punches, not firing the weapon fortunately.

Blake then took my attention as she walked over to the statue of a woman with a rapier, "Ozpin, can you-" Blake started, but Ozpin was a step ahead of her.

"Rose, The Dragoon of Darkness, The Black Monster. This is the first Dragoon of Darkness, having her life extended to over eleven thousand years, she chose to slay one known as the Moon Child every one hundred eight years to prevent the God of Destructions birth." Ozpin read.

This is the Black Monster, and she was friend of Dart, wow he must have been really level headed. Blake reached out and took the deep violent (almost black) stone and was covered in an identical glow.

When the glow died Blake wore the same armor as the statue, save for the fact her bow is now armored, why? Anyway her Gambol Shroud had changed as well, it became smoother and when she pulled out the blade from it's bladed sheathe we saw that it had smoothed out as well, even Gambol's ribbon was altered too, now it looked like it was made of shadows.

"This is… " Blake said unable to find the right words to describe the feeling of her new Dragoon form.

Weiss seemed to be growing irritated and looked around until her eyes locked onto a statue of a young girl holding a hammer with it's head being almost as big as she was. "This is…" Weiss started as Ozpin checked the inscription.

"Meru, Dragoon of Water and Ice, Wingly Dancer. One of the few Wingly's that never held a hatred for Humans." Ozpin read.

"Huh." Weiss said as she grabbed the blue stone and was covered in a blue light.

One thing I can say about the Water Dragoon armor was that it didn't really cover the legs all too well, then again she didn't wear any leg covering before so at least she's armored now. Myrtenaster now seemed more elegant than before somehow with the thin strip of water heading to the tip of the blade, and was it longer than before?

"Well this is… actually pretty nice, Myrtenaster even still feels balanced, more than before in fact." Weiss noted.

"It appeared that the four of you posses the right to rule Dragons, I believe we should gather the rest of the Dragoon Spirits so we don't have to come back here if we find another with the right to rule Dragons." Ozpin said approaching the statue of a woman holding a bow.

"Sacred Sister Miranda, Dragoon of Light. Took the Mantle of Dragoon when Shana was rejected by the Dragoon spirit realizing it's true master of that era had neared." Ozpin said.

"Rejected? True Master?" I said as Ozpin took the Dragoon spirit.

"I don't know either miss Rose." Ozpin said as he walked over to a statue of a mustached old man with no weapon.

"Haschel, Dragoon of Lightning, Martial Arts master, Grandfather of Dart. Haschel followed Dart and his friends in hopes of finding and apologizing to his daughter who abandoned him, not realizing he traveled with his grandson." Ozpin read.

"Wow, it's kinda sad when you think about it, Dart was his grandson, and Dart's parents died to Rose who was trying to kill this 'Moon Child'." Blake said.

"It is indeed sad, it makes me wonder why his daughter rejected him." Ozpin said taking the violet stone then moving on to a statue of a man who was giant compared to the others and held a massive axe.

"Whoa, he's big." I said.

"Kongol, Dragoon of Earth, last of the Gigantos. Kongol once served Emperor Doel and opposed Dart, however Dart offered him mercy and he soon began to return the favor and assisted Dart."

"I guess the Gigantos are a race of Giants because this guy is huge!" Yang said.

"Most likely miss Xiao Long." Ozpin said taking the golden stone from the pedestal.

We all converged on the eighth pedestal, which used to have a statue on it, but it had fallen to disrepair. "The text is mostly gone, but there is some still left." Weiss pointed out.

"The Divine Dragoon. The youngest of the Dragoon spirits carved directly from the Divine Dragon, it was handed to Dart Feld during his final battle with… it cuts off there." Ozpin said taking the silver orb.

Ozpin then pulls out the journal and noticed a passage he hadn't read yet.

"These Dragoon spirit gleam in the hands of those who are chosen to rule Dragons, to those without the right the Dragoon spirits will only seem like ordinary jewels. However the day the Dragoon spirits choose their successors en mass signifies a evil force planning to make it's move. Train yourselves, master your Dragoon forms, and prepare for the final battle- Dart Feld" Ozpin read.

"Okay that's bad." I said.

"Fortunately you four are attending Beacon, speaking of which we better head back, classes start in two hours and I believe you four would like to take some time to decorate your room before class." Ozpin said.

[]

We stepped out of the ruins and I looked up at the cliff we needed to climb, "Hey professor Ozpin, do you mind if we carry you up to the cliffs?" I asked flexing my wings.

"I don't see why not, however I'd recommend someone helping you carry me." Ozpin said.

We landed inside through the open window of Ozpin's office and through a quick thought reverted back to our normal selves. "Thank you, now off to your dorm you go girls, I need to talk to Doctor Oobleck about any Legends regarding what we found in those ruins. I will also be alerting the other teachers of the situation at hand." Ozpin said.

"Okay sir." I said as we left the office.

* * *

 **Okay everyone that is the first chapter of the story and I know what you're thinking, 'Why aren't the Dragoon Spirits color coordinated with the characters?'**

 **Lloyd: If we coordinated the color with the character we would have Ruby using fire, which really isn't her thing, Yang using Earth, which does not match her flaming Aura, Blake would still be using Darkness, and we would have Weiss using Light, which doesn't really match the ice motif she's gotten seeing as the Schnee symbol is a snowflake.**

 **Marie: Therefore we chose to correspond elements, and with Ruby we had a choice of Lightning or Wind as both element often register in people mind as speed, however Wind won out due to the Green Dragoon's ability 'Rose Storm'**

 **PC: Well everyone I hope you all enjoy this chapter and we hope to see you all soon.**

 **[Edit: Hey guy's sorry if you got your hopes up when this updated, I'm doing a clean-up run of this story right now and I wanted to clean up all the chapters of this story before I continued it.]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well everyone it's time for another instalment of the RWBY Dragoons.**

 **Lloyd: Do we really have anything else to say for these scenes?**

 **PC: Well I will say a certain character and their family have a much more Legend of Dragoon origin than anyone else, why don't you all try to find out. in the review section.**

 **Although the site is screwing up with the reviews currently so I won't be able to read them for a while**

* * *

*Chapter 2*

*Ruby P.O.V.*

"Okay team, I know we just got back from our mission with Professor Ozpin and all but there is still something we need to get done before classes start." I said changing into my uniform.

"There is?" Weiss asked also changing.

"Yeah, we need to decorate this place, it so bland right now." Yang said already changed and holding a collection of items in her arms.

"What?" Weiss asked taken aback.

"We still have to unpack." Blake said holding up a suitcase, which promptly fell open, "And... clean"

"We just discovered legendary artifact from before the appearance of the first Grimm and you're concerned about decorating?" Weiss asked.

"Weiss, Professor Ozpin said he'd contact one of the teachers, I think his name was Oobleck, and he would try to dig up as much information on the Dragoons as he could, until then let's just try to live a normal school life here." Blake said as she picked up the things that fell from her bag.

"Fine." Weiss said.

"Alright, Weiss, Blake, Yang, and their fearless leader Ruby have begun their first, err… Second, mission, banzai!" I cheered, "Banzai!" Yang and Blake cheered from behind me.

Decorating went rather well, Yang put up a poster of one of her boy bands, Blake set up some bookshelves for the many books she somehow managed to pack in her few bags, Weiss put up some kind of painting, and I tried to hang up some new curtains using Crescent Rose but ended up cutting them in half before quickly sewing them back together.

After we finished decorating the room we noticed one problem piled in the middle of the room.

"This isn't going to work." Blake said looking at the piled up beds.

"Maybe we should ditch some of our stuff." Yang said,

"Or we could ditch the beds… and replace them with bunk beds!" I cheered.

"That sounds incredibly dangerous." Weiss said.

"And super awesome!" Yang said.

"It does seem efficient." Blake said.

"Well we should put it to a vote." Weiss suggested.

"We just did Weiss." I said as everyone rushed toward the beds.

After a few moments of heavy lifting, tying ropes and gathering books no longer read we had completed our new bunk beds.

"Objective, complete." I said, looking at our bedding set up, Weiss's bed was on the bottom, left side, mine was above that and was supported by ropes attached to the ceiling while it also had a little blanket fort around it, Blake's bed was on the bottom, right side, and Yang's was above Blakes and held up by books Blake never read any more.

"Now our next order of business is… Classes." I said dejectedly, opening up our schedule.

"Now we have a few classes together today, at nine we gotta be-" I started.

"What!? Did you say nine o'clock?" Weiss exclaimed.

"Umm" I said.

"It's eight fifty five you dunce!" Weiss exclaimed running out the door.

"Uhh.. to class!" I called as we ran out the door, I also noticed that team JNPR was still in their room as we passed by them.

*Weiss's P.O.V. - Ports class*

"Monsters, demons, prowlers of the night, yes the Creatures of Grimm have many names. But I call them prey." Professor Port said, "And you shall too upon graduating this prestigious academy."

Professor Port then launched into a tale about his younger days that I tried to pay attention to, but had a hard time because of two things.

One, I had a hard time keeping up with the story because of all the tangents he went on.

And two, Ruby had started to distract me with a poor sketch of the teacher labeling it 'Professor Poop'.

I growled at Ruby for her childish antic while the rest of the team giggled at them.

'What force decided that SHE is worthy of the Right to Rule Dragons?' I asked myself as Professor Port redirected our attention back to him.

"The moral of this story, a true Huntsman must be honorable, a true huntsman must be dependable, a true huntsman must be strategic, well educated and wise." Port said, I was watching Ruby as he said that and I grew angrier at each word as Ruby kept on being more and more childish.

"So who among you believes themselves the embodiment of these traits." Port said.

I immediately raised my hand, "I do sir." I said.

"Well then let's find out." Port said turning to a caged Grimm, "Step forward and face your opponent."

I quickly ran out of the room to go and quickly get changed into my combat attire and stood opposite of the caged Grimm.

"Go Weiss!" Yang cheered.

"Fight well!" Blake called holding a team RWBY flag, where did she get that?.

"Yeah represent team RWBY!" Ruby cheered.

I glared at Ruby, "Ruby, I'm trying to focus!" I scolded.

"Oh, sorry." Ruby said.

'It's just one Grimm, and there's a teacher here, I doubt it should be too hard, and I can't show off that Dragoon form.' I thought.

"Alright, let the match,begin." Port said breaking the lock on the cage to release a Boarbatusk Grimm which charged me.

I dodged to the side and landed a blow to the Grimm's side as I did so, but Myrtenaster bounced off the bone armor.

"Hah hah, wasn't expecting that were you." Port said.

"Hang in there Weiss." Ruby called.

I charged the Boarbatusk head on only to get Myrtenaster stuck in between it's tusks, 'Stupid, what a stupid mistake.' I scolded myself when I realized what I just did.

"A bold new approach, I like it!" Port called out.

"Come on Weiss show 'em who's boss." Ruby called out.

I looked over at Ruby with the intent of scolding her, but I was taken advantage of by the Grimm and disarmed me and knocked me down to boot.

"Ho ho, now what will you do without your weapon?" Port asked.

I looked up and managed to dodge the charging Boarbatusk, giving me time to retrieve my weapon.

"Weiss, go for it's belly, there's no armor underneath it!" Ruby called.

"Stop telling me what to do!" I snapped, causing Ruby to shrink back into her seat.

I returned my attention to the Boarbatusk as it curled up and began rolling at me, I set up a Glyph in front of me and managed to deflect the Grimm, knocking it on it's back, then I used another Glyph to propel myself toward the Grimm and finished it off.

"Bravo, bravo! It appears we are indeed in the presence of a true huntress in training." Port said. "I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today, be sure to cover the assigned readings, and stay vigilant."

I left the classroom still feeling rather mad, "Weiss, what's wrong with you why are you being-" Ruby started.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you!?" I snapped, "You're supposed to be a leader, and all you've been so far is a nuisance."

"What did I do?" Ruby asked.

"That's just it, you've done nothing to earn your position, back at the forest you acted like a child, and you've only continued to do so." I ranted.

"Weiss, where's this coming from, what happened to all the talk about working together and acting as a team?" Ruby asked.

"Not a team lead by you, I studied, and trained, and quite frankly I deserved better." I said walking off, "Ozpin made a mistake, and I have no possible idea on how you could have been chosen to rule Dragons."

[]

I marched up to the roof where I ended up meeting Professor Port.

"Professor Port." I said a little surprised to see him here.

"Ah Miss Schnee, to what do I owe this fine pleasure." Port asked.

"I… I enjoyed your lecture." I said nervously, and still upset with Ruby.

"Of course you did child you have the blood of a true Huntress in you." Port said.

"You really think so?" I asked happily.

"Most surely." Port said, "Hmm, something's troubling you."

"Yes sir." I said sadly.

"Dear girl confess to me your strife." Port said.

"Well… I think I should have been the leader of team RWBY." I said.

Professor Port was silent for a few moments before "That preposterous." Port said shocking me.

"Excuse me!?" I asked.

"I have believe Professor Ozpin for many years and that man has never once lead me astray." Port said.

"So you would blindly accept his decision even after seeing how exceptional I am?" I asked.

"With all do respect, your exceptional skill on the battlefield is matched only by your poor attitude." Port said.

"How dare you." I said irked by what he just said.

"My point exactly." Port said, "I see a girl before me who has spent her entire life getting exactly what she wanted."

"That's not even remotely true, well not entirely true." I said.

"So the outcome did not fall in your favor, do you really believe that acting in such a manner will cause those in power to reconsider their decisions?" Port asked.

I didn't have a reply.

"So instead of fretting about what you don't have, savor what you do. Hone your skills, perfect every technique, and be not the best leader, but the best person you can be." Professor Port said as he began to leave.

"Oh yes I almost forgot, at Six P.M. after classes you and the rest of Team RWBY need to head to the training arena. Professor Ozpin, along with Me, Goodwitch and Oobleck would like for the four of you to begin training those Dragoon forms you all have." Professor Port said.

*Ruby's P.O.V. - 6 P.M.*

Me, Yang, and Blake walked into the training room where Weiss was waiting for us.

Weiss walked up to me, "Ruby, I've had some time to think about thing and… I think you have what it takes to be a good leader, just know that I am going to be the best teammate you ever have." Weiss said causing me to smile.

"Thanks Weiss." I said giving her a hug.

"I'm glad the four of you could make it." Ozpin said walking up to us, "We need to see just what these Dragoon forms are capable of, and you need to get used to using those forms."

I noticed Oobleck and Port sitting in the stands and Goodwitch standing just off the side of the arena with several metal training dummies.

"Who wants to go first?" I asked looking at my teammates.

"Can I go first?" Yang asked raising her hand.

"Okay then go on ahead." I said.

Yang walked onto the stage and stood opposite of the first dummy, "Begin whenever you feel ready." Goodwitch said.

Yang crossed her arms then just as quickly uncrossed them leaving the glowing Dragoon Spirit hovering just over her heart.

"Hraah!" Yang shouted as the stone grew brights and a thin layer flames engulfed her. I'll admit I panicked at first, then I notice the flames then became her Dragoon armor and then extended out to create the Wing.

"Hah!" Yang shouted casting away any remaining flames.

"Flashy, but then again such a thing could distract your opponent if they linger to try to figure out what you're doing. Now Miss Xiao Long attack the dummy." Goodwitch instructed.

Yang used her wings to lift her just a bit off the ground before she flew toward the dummy and punched it, then she punched it from the left and flew off to the left as to get out of 'retaliation' range, then she flew back in for another punch, followed by an uppercut that Yang followed into the air before looking down on the dummy before cocking her fist back then slamming back down into the dummy causing an explosion of red energy.

"Astounding." Professor Port said.

"Hang on a second guys, I… I feel like the Dragoon Spirit is telling me something." Yang said closing her eyes.

Yang, "Who was still hovering off the ground lifted herself up higher as red energy pillared up below her and a trio of rings surrounded her before they all expelled away from her.

Yang shot up into the air and opened her arms to show the Dragoon Spirit imbedded in the armor, and then flames began to appear and condense in front of her, "Flaaaame…" Yang said as the condensing flames gave a small burst revealing it had formed a single sphere of stone-like fires.

"Shot!" Yang shouted punching the flame stone and sent it speeding to the dummy and exploded on impact, though the range of the explosion wasn't very far.

Yang landed after she did that and dispelled her armor.

"Incredible, the Dragoon armor seems to be capable of using actual magic, not Dust, to create powerful attack of a certain element." Oobleck said staring at what little remained of the dummy.

"I'm going next." I said stepping onto the arena unfolding Crescent Rose as Glynda set up another dummy.

*Yang P.O.V.*

Ruby's Dragoon Spirit began to glow over her heart as she spun Crescent Rose in front of her, causing a small tornado of Green wind to surround her and was dispelled from a quick flap of her new wings as she hovered there.

Ruby flew in toward the dummy using her Semblance to boost her speed and appeared suddenly in front of it as she slashed past it, then spun on the pole of her scythe to pull her back in front of it and chaining another slash that spun into a fourth slash that pulled her back before dashed forward for a final slash that released a burst of Green energy as the tip of Crescent Rose touched the enemy.

Ruby quickly pulled back to her original position before closing her eyes, Green energy began to pillar up below her as a trio of green rings appeared then expelled.

Ruby spun Crescent Rose over her head as wind energy was gathered into her wings, "Wing Blaster!" She called second before the energy turned her wings into the same energy and coated her body in a bullet shape of green energy and she charged toward the dummy and impacted the ground to create an explosion of energy that engulfed a large area.

Ruby seemed to teleport away from the impact site and reverted back to her normal self.

*Ruby P.O.V*

"You next Weiss." I said.

"Alright then, let's see what my Dragoon form can do." Weiss said stepping into the arena with a replaced dummy.

Weiss's Dragoon Spirit glowed over her heart and impaled Myrtenaster into the ground, causing a cocoon of ice to form around her, a blue glow appeared seconds later and the cocoon shattered to reveal Weiss in her Dragoon armor.

Weiss locked onto the dummy before gliding toward it and stabbing once before backing off, then rushed in for two slashes before backing off again, then going in again to slash once then went over the dummy and then she dove back down toward it and released a blast of blue energy upon landing the last strike.

Weiss floated down in front of the dummy before the same energies that signified the use of magic appeared around he before it was dispelled.

A ring of ice shard began circling Weiss who lifted her arm into the air, "Freezing Ring." Weiss said pointing at the dummy. The shards flew past Weiss and began circling the dummy while pelting it, the ground under the dummy began to freeze seconds before the ice shards slammed into the dummy to create a giant crystal of ice that shattered seconds later.

Weiss reverted back to her normal self and walked back up to us.

"Your turn Blake." Yang said as Blake stood up and stepped in front of the fourth dummy.

"Huuuu" Blake said leaning back as bolts of darkness began to emerge from her Dragoon Spirit and soon enveloped her in a deep violet energy, then her silhouette appeared white amidst the darkness before the whole sphere went white and vanished revealing Blake in her Dragoon armor.

Blake held Gambol Shroud and its sheath and flew at the dummy before slashing with the sheathe, then the blade, then both in an upward X, chained with a kick that sent her into the air before slamming back down with both weapons to create a blast of dark energy.

Blake closed her eyes before she suddenly spoke out, "Professor Port, do you have any other Grimm caged?" Blake asked.

Port was gone and back with a caged Beowolf that he replaced the dummy with.

The Beowolf broke free and howled as Blake began to cast her spell.

Blake flew into the air, confusing the Beowolf as to how she could fly, "Astral Drain!" Blake shouted before she made a front flip and threw her katana at the Grimm.

The blade flew through the air and before it hit the Beowolf, the blade just… stopped, nothing was holding there, the Gambol Shroud then began to drain something from the Grimm in a purple glow, the energy then shot out of the blade and into Blake.

The Beowolf looked like it was struggling to break free from an invisible hold.

"Haaah." Blake called and the energy drained burst from Blake and into the ground behind he as she lowered herself into the warm light.

Gambol then removed itself from whatever force held it there and flew back perfectly into Blake's hand as the Beowolf fell over dead.

"What was that!?" Yang called out as Blake reverted and walked up to the rest of us, "Astral Drain, it drains the lifeforce or Aura of the target and uses it to heal a group of allies." Blake said.

"Remarkable, I can only imagine what power you'll gain once you master those forms." Oobleck said.

"Actually Doctor Oobleck, once these girls master their Dragoon form they can effectively summon a Dragon to attack their foes, though it really only sticks around for a single attack." Ozpin said holding up the journal left by Dart.

"I think we should probably get some sleep before something else happens today." I said.

Everyone gave a nod of agreement.

* * *

 **And that's the second Chapter everyone, now RWBY and the Beacon staff have learned the Dragoons are capable of direct magic.**

 **Lloyd: We really don't have anything more to add right now so… see ya.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everybody it's time for another chapter of the RWBY Dragoons, and after sitting around with my thumbs up my ass trying to figure out how to extend this chapter I finally figured out how to.**

 **Lloyd: Yeah, by making our little group of Dragoons- *Gets punched by PC***

 **PC: NO SPOILERS!**

 **Enjoy readers.**

* * *

*Chapter 3*

*Ruby's P.O.V.*

We were in Glynda's combat class and Cardin had just beaten Jaune and Glynda had declared Cardin the winner and informed Jaune to keep a better eye on his Aura levels, then she called class to an end, much to my dissapointment.

I really wanted to kick Cardin's ass in my Dragoon form, but Professor Goodwitch banned me and my team from using them during class.

Speaking of the Dragoon's, me and the rest of the team decided to get a few pieces of armor that sit over our hearts so we don't have to keep pulling out the Dragoon Spirits and bringing them to our hearts every time we need to use them, and we normally keep them hidden under our clothes.

[]

"So there we were, in the middle of the night." Nora said as we ate lunch

"It was day." Ren stated

"We were surrounded by Ursi." Nora said

"They were Beowolves." Ren said

"Dozens of them!" Nora shouted

"There were two." Ren corrected

"But they were no match, and in the end, Ren and I took them down and made a boat load of Lien selling Ursa skin rugs." Nora declared.

"She's been having this recurring dream for nearly a month now." Ren said.

I looked over to see Jaune was a little depressed, "Jaune are you okay?" Pyrrha asked.

"Huh, oh, yeah why?" Jaune asked.

"It's just that you seem a little… not okay." I said.

"Guys I'm fine, seriously, look." Jaune said giving a painfully fake smile as well as a nervous chuckle.

I looked over to see team CRDL laughing at a faunus girl with bunny ears, honestly it saddened me that someone like him was allowed into Beacon.

"Jaune, Cardin has been picking on you since the first week of school." Pyrrha said.

"Who Cardin Winchester, nah, he just likes to mess around you know, practical jokes." Jaune said.

"He's a bully."I said.

"Please, name one time he's bullied me." Jaune said.

"He knocked your books to the ground." I said

"Activated your shield going through a door." Ren said

"He threw you into a locker and launched it." Yang said.

"I didn't land far from the school." Jaune said.

"Jaune you know if you ever need help you can just ask." Pyrrha said, "Oh, we'll break his legs!" Nora declared.

"Guys it's fine really it's not like he's only a jerk to me, he's a jerk to everyone." Jaune said

"Oww that hurts!" a woman called out, I looked over to see Cardin was pulling on the rabbit Faunus' ear.

"See I told you it was real." Cardin said as the girl pulled away and went over to the rest of her team.

"It must be hard to be a Faunus." Yang said.

"I really wish we could do _that_ , during combat class, though I'd probably only do so against Cardin." I said.

"What do you mean by _that_?" Jaune asked.

I quickly called the rest of my team for a huddle, "Should we tell them about it?" I asked.

"I don't know, I mean sure they're our friends but… I'm not sure if I could trust Nora with that kind of secret." Weiss said.

"Remember that passage Doctor Oobleck discovered? Fate draws Dragoon's to one another. I wouldn't be too surprised if at least one of them was a Dragoon." Blake said.

"I think we can tell them, no more just yet, okay?" Yang offered.

"Agreed." Blake and I said, Weiss just nodded in resignation.

"Okay, come over to the training room after classes are over okay, we'll show you there." I said.

"Why can't you just tell us now!" Nora pleaded.

"Because it's honestly easier to simply show you." Blake said as lunch ended.

[]

Dr. Oobleck was always a little hard to follow, mainly due to how fast he talked. I managed to catch that today's lesson was about the Faunus war, "Now have any of you been subjugated or discriminated because of your Faunus heritage?" Oobleck asked.

I saw the hands of every Faunus in the class go up.

"Dreadful simply dreadful, remember students it is precisely this kind of ignorance that breeds violence." Oobleck said "Now who among you knows what many theorists believe to the turning point in the war?"

Weiss threw up her hand, "The battle at Fort Castle." Weiss said.

"Precisely, and who can tell me the advantage the Faunus had?" Oobleck asked as Cardin woke up a sleeping Jaune, who accidentally raised his hand.

"Mr. Arc finally contributing to class, excellent, excellent, what is the answer?" Oobleck asked.

"Uh…" Jaune said as he glanced over at Pyrrha, who made a binocular shape around her eyes, "Uhh, Binoculars." Jaune said with confidence, only for the class to laugh at his attempt.

"Very funny Mr. Arc." Dr. Oobleck said.

"Mr. Winchester, do you have the answer?" Oobleck said, "Well it's a lot easier to train an animal than a person." Cardin said.

"You're not the most open minded individual are you Cardin?" Pyrrha said.

"You got a problem?" Cardin shouted.

"No I have the answer, the Faunus had near perfect sight in the dark." Pyrrha said.

"Correct Miss Nikos, General Lagoon had planned to attack the Faunus in the middle of night and were caught unaware and he was promptly captured." Oobleck said.

"Maybe if he had payed attention in class he wouldn't have been remembered as a failure." Pyrrha said.

"Why you-" Cardin growled getting up.

"Sit down mister Winchester." Oobleck demanded, getting a chuckle from Jaune, but quieted him by getting in his face.

"You and mister Arc will be spending some additional time at seven O'clock today, I would say immediately after class today, however I need to be somewhere after class today." Oobleck said.

Jaune spend the rest of the class sulking, after the bell rang to signal the last class of the day over I signaled for team JNPR to wait in class until everyone is gone.

"Mister Arc, why are you and the rest of your team still here?" Oobleck asked taking a sip of his coffee.

"That would be my fault Professor Oobleck-" I started.

"Doctor Oobleck." Oobleck stressed.

"We've been friend with Team JNPR since the first day of class and we felt we could trust them with our secret." I finished.

Oobleck was silent for a moment.

"Very well, I have noticed the amount of time you have spent together and I suppose it's fair enough. Now come along, I have some new information to discuss after your training session." Oobleck said leaving the room.

"Your secret is extra training sessions?" Jaune asked.

"Kinda but kinda not." Yang said.

"You'll see what we mean." I said leading everyone out of the room to follow Doctor Oobleck.

[]

When we arrived at the training room we spent a good couple of minutes convincing Goodwitch to let team JNPR into our training session until Ozpin allowed them to come inside.

"Alright girls step into the arena, we've managed to get our hands on some much more durable training dummies for you to practice on, Team JNPR please head into the stands, I'd recommend the ones in the back." Goodwitch said.

"Wonder what she meant by that?" Nora asked out loud.

Me and the rest of the team took positions in front of the four training dummies and took on our Dragoon forms.

"WHOA!" Nora exclaimed when she saw our Dragoon armor.

"Okay Team RWBY, let's go!" I shouted as we flew toward the dummies

[]

"I can't believe this, these things are half destroyed, yet they're used in Atlesian military weapons testing." Goodwitch muttered looking at the dummies.

"What… are… those!?" Nora said pulling me into her face.

"Nora, let them go, please." Ren said, though he still had a look of awe.

"That, team JNPR, would be the Dragoon armor." Ozpin said walking up to us.

"Dragoon armor? Are these the same Dragoon's that are known as the incantations of Dragons from legends?" Pyrrha asked.

"Indeed they are Miss Nikos." Ozpin said.

"Uh can someone please explain this all to me?" Jaune asked

"Certainly Jaune, team JNPR please, I need your undivided attention for this." Oobleck said, then he gave the team a short rundown of all he knew about the Dragoons based on what Darts Journal gave.

"Doctor Oobleck, you said you had something to tell us?" I asked.

"Ah yes, look at this drawing here." Oobleck said placing a drawing of an unusual looking sword on the table.

It was a large red blade that had a backside similar to fire, it had a handle that appeared to look like an unusually shaped red dragon's head with a pair of green orbs on it. It kinda looked like a dragon breathing fire.

"What is this?" Yang asked, all of my team and JNPR's were lost.

"There were two incident that involved the Dragoons, first was the Dragon Campaign, the war between Humans and Wingly's, oddly enough the Wingly cared not for the Faunus, who had remained hidden during that time. Centuries later was the attempted return of the Wingly leader Meblu Frama, who had possessed the Dragoon who had killed him decades after his petrification spell wore off. But that is not what I want to talk about, during the Dragon Campaign the Wingly's created two weapons designed to kill Dragons, first was the Dragon Block Staff, which absorbs the power of a Dragoon and Dragon, effectively weakening them to the point even a civilian with little combat training is a threat to them. Fortunately the Dragon Block Staff was destroyed because it could not contain the Power of seven Dragoons and the Divine Dragon, which was on a rampage during the second Dragoon incident." Oobleck said.

"What about the other one?" I asked worried.

"The Dragon Buster, legend say that this blade to cut through a Dragon's scales like it was nothing more than paper, plus when pitted against Dragoon armor, the armor proves about as defensive as an illusion of wearing armor. Unfortunately, or fortunately depending on how you look at it, the Dragon Buster was lost after Melbu Frama was killed a second time, this time his spirit being destroyed as well. Dart's journal said the blade was hidden and he told no one save for his wife and the other Dragoons of it's resting place." Oobleck said.

[]

After our Dragoon training session I had a hard time falling asleep, a weapon exists that would make us extremely vulnerable in our armor.

"Yes students the forest of Forever Fall is beautiful however we are not here to sight see, Professor Peach has asked all of you to collect samples from the tree's deep inside this forest, and I'm here to make sure you do not die while doing so." Glynda said as she stopped our walk through the forest.

"Each of you is to gather one jar's worth of red sap, however this forest is full of the Creatures of Grimm, so be sure to stay by your teammates, we will rendezvous back here at four o'clock, have fun." Glynda said.

We followed a path with ¾ of team JNPR following us, however Jaune was going with Cardin for some reason.

We spent a few minutes collecting sap from the tree's, though it took a lot longer that we hoped it would thanks to the fact Nora had drank a whole jar of sap.

Then there was a roar from the forest.

"Did you guys hear that?" Yang asked, followed by Cardin's teammates running past us in a hurry.

"Ursa, Ursa." One of them cried as he was grabbed by Yang.

"What, Where?" Yang asked.

"Back there, it's got Cardin!" He cried

"Jaune!" Pyrrha gasped.

"Yang, you and Blake go get Prof. Goodwitch." I said.

"You two go with them, there could be more." Pyrrha said.

Pyrrha, Weiss, and I ran down the path Cardin's teammates came from and saw Cardin was about to be clawed by the Ursa when Jaune ran in and blocked the swipe with his shield. Weiss was about to step in when Pyrrha stopped her.

"Wait, Juane needs to do this." Pyrrha said.

Jaune slashed the Ursa causing it to step back and roar, it tried to attack Jaune but he rolled out of the way, the Ursa made a follow up attack that Jaune also dodged, but the third attack connected with Jaune. Jaune quickly recovered and charged the Ursa again only for it to dodge and strike Jaune in the back. Jaune checked his scroll to determine his aura levels and charged one last time, raising his shield to block while also slashing, 'He won't make it, he's too slow!' I thought about to step in when Pyrrha stretched out her hand, there was a faint black glow around Jaune shield as it moved faster, allowing Jaune to block the attack while landing the killing blow on the Ursa, beheading it.

"Uh, what?" I asked.

"How did you... " Weiss asked.

"Well, Ruby has her speed, You have your glyphs, My Semblance is Polarity." Pyrrha said.

"You can control poles." Ruby said.

"No you dunce, it means she has control over Magnetism." Weiss said as Pyrrha walked away.

"Wait where are you going?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah we gotta tell them what happened." Ruby said.

"We could... " Pyrrha started, "Or we could keep this our little secret."

[]

We met back up with Juane as we joined up with Glynda and the rest of our teams.

"How you doing Jaune?" I asked.

"I'm doing a lot better Rub- Aaah!" Jaune shouted as his leg seemed to fall through the ground.

"Jaune are you alright?" Pyrrha asked.

"I'm fine, but it feels like there's a cavern down here." Jaune said as we pulled his leg free.

Me and my team looked down the hole, oddly enough I felt… something down there, that's when there was another snap and a circle or bramble crumbled beneath us, we fell screaming.

[]

When we regain consciousness we noticed we were on a path made of a giant root, the place around us looked like the inside of dying rootwork.

"Where are we?" Blake said getting up.

That when my scroll began ringing, I picked it up seeing that it was Goodwitch who was calling.

"Professor?" I asked.

"Is everyone alright?" Goodwitch asked.

"We're fine, but this place place looks like it been dead for years and still dying." I said taking a picture of the place and sending it to her, "I sent you a picture."

"I'll run it by Doctor Oobleck, and see if he can find out something." Goodwitch said, "For now see if you can find a way you can walk or climb out, I rather not have the rest of the class find out about the Dragoon spirits just yet."

"Got it." I said hanging up.

"Look, a pool of spring water." Yang said pointing to a pool, more like puddle of crystal clear water.

Blake bent down to take a sip of the water, "It's fresh, fresher than the water you'd get from a spring." Blake said pulling out a small flask to collect some.

We walked along the root path until we reached a large room, there appeared to be a wall of webbing but it had decomposed over time though was still plenty strong enough to climb, but that's not what had our attention.

"What the hell is this?" Yang breathed looking at the massive insect husk dominating the room, and by massive I mean bigger that the Nevermore we faced during initiation.

I took a picture of the husk and sent it to Goodwitch, and called her.

"Professor, do you know what that is?" I asked.

"I'm not sure Miss Rose, I've sent it to Doctor Oobleck, maybe he know something." Glynda said, at that moment I received a call from Oobleck.

"Hold on Professor, Oobleck's calling." I said picking up Oobleck call and setting it to speaker

"Doc-" I started, but was quickly cut off.

"Miss Rose you and your team have discovered something that was mentioned in Dart's journal, Feyrbrand's nest." Oobleck said.

"Who's Feyrbrand?" Weiss asked.

"Feyrbrand The Green Tusked Dragon, one of the Dragons to fight in the Dragon campaign, though he lacked the power of flight, he appeared later during the early point of Dart journey where he had to slay Feyrbrand." Oobleck said.

"Wait, this is a Dragon's corpse?" Weiss asked.

"I thought dragons were supposed to be scaly, have four legs, breath fire, and had massive fangs? Not look like giant mantises" Yang asked.

"Those are just fairy tales Miss Xiao Long, the actual dragons were extremely varied, the only one even remotely resemblant of the ones in fairy tales was the Divine Dragon. But the point is Feyrbrand right now, yes Feyrbrand did look like a giant mantis, however it was the servant of the original Wind Dragoon, and the it also served the second Dragoon of wind, who unfortunately have the Dragon used for foul intentions. One of the most dangerous things about Feyrbrand was it's breath, which was extremely toxic, though it had been claimed that the dragon could possibly hold back the poison, it did not do so during the second incident." Oobleck said.

"Wow… thats deep, well we've found a way out we'll leave behind something for you to come and investigate yourself if you want to." I said.

"Thank you miss Rose, however I'm not too sure if Feyrbrand Poison has cleared the area, if it hasn't you don't have anything to worry about, the poison is unable to affect Dragoons due to their natural connection to Dragons." Oobleck said hung up, I let out a sigh of relief when I heard that last part.

"Alright team, let's get out of here." I cheered and began climbing the webbing.

* * *

 **Well that was a good chapter.**

 **Lloyd: So forever Fall was once that poisoned forest Feyrbrand nested in?**

 **PC: Yes, I originally planned to have team RWBY face half a Virage inside a cavern in the forest, however I decided to give the team their first look at how the Dragons look like, even if it is just the remaining husk of one.**

 **Oh but don't worry people, a Virage will appear in the series soon enough.**

 **Also to anyone who has a twitter account, can you guys start yelling to fix the damn review issue? I don't have a twitter account nor do I plan to get one anytime soon, and I would like to see how my story is doing.**

 **Actually, until the review issue is fixed, just P.M. me what you want to say about this story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so when I'm writing this chapter a day before hand so remember: If reviews still cannot be viewed at the time this chapter is posted please speak to me about this story through P.M.'s. If you're reading this in the future and you can read the reviews posted for this story then just post what you want to say in a review.**

 **Lloyd: Now let's play a little game, next chapter we are going to reveal two characters that are in fact Winglies, try to guess (In your head that is) which characters are Winglies.**

 **Marie: trust me the characters that are Winglies are rather sensibly chosen.**

 **Lloyd: On with the chapter!**

 **PC: Lloyd that line was supposed to be mine today, we've talked about this.**

* * *

*Chapter 4*

*Ruby's P.O.V.*

As per a request from Weiss the whole team was following her down the streets of Vale, where the whole city was preparing for the Vytal festival, "The Vytal festival, oh this is absolutely wonderful." Weiss said rather cheerily.

"I don't think I've ever seen you smile this much Weiss, it's kinda weirding me out." I said.

"How could you not smile, a festival dedicated to the cultures of the world, there will be dances, parades, a tournament, oh the amount of planning and organization that goes into this event is simply breathtaking." Weiss said.

"You really know how to take a good thing and make it sound boring." Yang said.

"Quiet you." Weiss said.

"Remind me again why we're spending our Friday afternoon visiting the stupid dock's?" Yang asked.

"Ugh they smell like fish." I said covering my nose.

"I've heard that students visiting from Vacuo will be arriving by ship today, and as a representative of Beacon I feel as if it my solemn duty to welcome them to this fine kingdom." Weiss said.

"She wants to spy on them so she'll have the upper hand in the tournament." Blake said.

"Ugh you can't prove that." Weiss retorted.

"Man I really wish we could use our Dragoon forms during the tournament, we'd be guaranteed to win!" I getting really excited.

"I know Rubes, I want to pull that out myself and decimate the opposition. But we have to keep them a secret unless a dire situation forces us to use them in public, or when we're alone." Yang said.

"I know…" I said dejectedly before looking in another direction, "Whoa."

I had looked over to a shop that had been broken into, naturally I went over to see what exactly happened.

"What happened here?" I asked.

"Robbery, second Dust shop to be hit this week." The investigator replied.

"That's terrible." Yang said.

"They left all the money again." a second Investigator noted.

"It doesn't make a lick of sense, who needs that much Dust?" The first Investigator asked.

"I don't know, an army?" the second Investigator said.

"You thinking it was the White Fang?" The first Investigator asked.

"I'm thinking we don't get paid enough." The second investigator said.

"Hmmp, the White Fang, what an awful bunch of degenerates." Weiss said,.

"What's your problem?" Blake asked.

"My problem? I simply don't care for the criminally insane." Weiss retorted.

"The White Fang is hardly a group of psychopaths, they're a group of misguided Faunus." Blake replied.

"Misguided? The want to wipe humanity off the face of the planet." Weiss said.

"So then they're very misguided. Either way it doesn't explain why they would rob a Dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale." Blake said.

"It might be that Torchwick guy, they never caught him. Oh I so wanna use _that_ on him next time I see him." I said.

"Well that doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of scum, those Faunus only know how to lie, cheat, and steal." Weiss said.

"That's not necessarily true." Yang said.

"Hey stop that Faunus!" A man called, we all ran over to the docks to observe the scene.

A Faunus with a monkey tail was being chased by two crew members before he jumped off and onto the docks themselves and then he leapt onto a lamppost and hung upside down from it.

"You no good stowaway!" a crewman shouted.

"Hey a no good stowaway would have been caught, I'm a great stowaway!" The Monkey Faunus called back.

That's when the two investigator showed up, one of them threw a stone halfheartedly to get the Faunus' attention.

"Hey, get down from there this instant." An Investigator said, only to receive a banana peel in his face. The monkey Faunus laughed as he ran off in our direction, winking at Blake as he passed us.

"Well Weiss, you wanted to see the competition and there it goes." Yang said.

"Quick we have to observe him!" Weiss shouted as she ran off with us following. We chased the Faunus until Weiss ended up running into an orange haired girl.

"No he got away!" Weiss cried.

"Uhh, Weiss." Yang said pointing to the girl, causing Weiss to shout and jump off.

"Salutations!" The girl said way too cheerily.

"Umm, hello." Weiss said.

"Uh are you… okay?" Yang asked.

"I'm wonderful, thank you for asking." The girl said with an unchanged amount of cheer in her voice, we all glanced around at one another.

"Do you... want to get up?" Yang asked.

"Yes." The girl said as she flipped herself upright, then she turned to us causing us to take a step back.

"My name is Penny, it's a pleasure to meet you." Penny said.

"Hi Penny, I'm Ruby." I said.

"I'm Weiss." Weiss said.

"Blake." Blake said.

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" Yang asked, Blake proceeded to hit Yang, "Oh I'm Yang." She corrected.

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" Penny repeated.

"You already said that." Weiss said.

"So I did." Penny said.

"Well, sorry for running into you." Weiss said as we turned to leave.

"Take care friend." I said as we left.

"She was weird." Yang said.

"Now where did that Faunus riffraff run off to." Weiss said only for all of us to freeze upon seeing Penny right in front of us.

"What did you call me?" Penny asked.

"Oh I'm really sorry I definitely didn't think you heard me." Yang said as Weiss tried to figure out how Penny got in front of us.

"No not you," Penny said moving past all of us and in front of me.

"You." Penny said.

"Me?" I asked in surprise, then began to stammer trying to collect my thoughts.

"You called me friend, am I really your friend?" Penny asked.

"Umm." I said glancing at Weiss, Blake, and Yang were waving the hands in a no fashion.

"Yeah sure, why not?" I said causing the girls to fall over.

"Sensational, we can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys!" Penny said enthusiastically.

"Is this what it was like when you met me?" I asked Weiss.

"No she seems far more coordinated." Weiss said.

"So what are you doing here in Vale?" Yang asked.

"I'm here to fight in the tournament." Penny said.

"Wait, you're fighting in the tournament?" Weiss asked.

"I'm combat ready." Penny said.

"Forgive me but you hardly look the part." Weiss said.

"Says the girl wearing a dress." Blake said.

"It's a combat skirt." Weiss retorted.

I sped right next to Weiss, "Yeah." I said as she gave me a high five.

"Wait a minute if you're fighting in the tournament then does that mean you know that monkey tailed rapscallion?" Weiss asked.

"The who?" Penny asked.

"The monkey Faunus we we're following when Weiss ran into you." I said.

"Why do you keep saying that?" Blake asked.

"Huh?" Weiss asked.

"Stop calling him a rapscallion, stop calling him a degenerate, he's a person!" Blake said.

"Oh I'm sorry, would you like for me to stop referring to the trash can as a trash can, or this lamppost as a lamppost?" Weiss retorted.

"Stop it!" Blake shouted.

"Stop what, he clearly broke the law, give him time and he'll probably join up with those other Faunus in the White Fang." Weiss said.

"You ignorant little brat!" Blake shouted and walked off, Weiss followed her, not wanting to drop the argument.

"You think the previous Dragoons had to deal with this?" I asked my sister.

"Probably, I mean Dart did learn Rose was the black Monster eventually, that was bound to cause some strife." Yang said.

"Yeah but that was a legitimate reason, I don't know why Weiss is so upset about Faunus in general." I said.

[]

We returned to the dorm that night and noticed Blake and Weiss were still arguing.

"I don't see why this is such a problem." Weiss said.

"That is the problem." Blake snapped.

"You realize you're defending an organization that hates humanity don't you, the White Fang are pure evil." Weiss said.

"There is no such thing as pure evil, why do you think the White Fang hates humanity so much, it's because of people like Cardin, people like you that force the White Fang to take such drastic measures!" Blake snapped.

"People like me?" Weiss retorted.

"You're discriminatory!" Blake shouted.

"I'm a victim!" Weiss shouted.

"You want to know why I despise the White Fang? Why I don't particularly trust the Faunus? It's because they've been at war with my family for years. War as in actual bloodshed, my grandfather's company has had a target painted across it's back for as long as I can remember. And ever since I was a child I've watched family friends disappear, board members executed, an entire train car full of Dust stolen, and every day my father would come home furious, and that made for a very difficult childhood." Weiss said.

"Weiss I-" I started.

"NO! You want to know why I despise the White Fang, it's because they're a bunch of liars, thieves and murders!" Weiss shouted.

"Well maybe we were just tired of being pushed around!" Blake shouted.

Blake soon realized just what she said, and after being stunned by the fact she just revealed her secret she ran out the door.

"Blake wait! Come back!" I shouted.

"Serves her right." Weiss said.

I turned around with the intent of snapping at her but before I could my scroll went off.

"Please don't let it be a teacher." I prayed answering it.

"Miss Rose I apologize for calling you a such a hour but I have uncovered some information you might want to hear, come to my classroom as soon as you're decent." Oobleck said very quickly before hanging up.

"Oh great, Professor Oobleck wants to see us right now." I groaned.

"We better go, hopefully we can explain why Blake isn't here." Yang said.

I looked at Weiss as we left the room, "This isn't over Weiss, we need to have a serious talk." I said.

[]

"Girls where is Miss Belladonna." Oobleck said sternly as we walked up to him.

Crud.

"Well you see… Weiss and Blake kinda had an argument about Faunus and the White Fang and it spiraled out of control and Blake kinda let it slip that she was once White Fang." I said very quickly.

"I see… Miss Belladonna was likely a deserter of the White Fang when they went from peaceful organization to terrorist organization." Oobleck said.

"Why would the Dragoon Spirit choose to serve a 'Former' White Fang Faunus?" Weiss said.

"I do not know, The Dragoon Spirits tend not to follow any specific pattern really, they're former master's have included, throughout all time, as far as my research has proven, Several humans, A Gigantos, Two Winglies, and a Half Mermaid, in fact three former Dragoons opposed Dart and his friends." Oobleck said.

"Wait a minute, A Half-mermaid was a Dragoon, does that mean Mermaids are actually REAL!" I exclaimed.

"Possibly Miss Rose though with the Grimm they have either gone extinct or are in hiding. Although I wouldn't be surprised if many people that specializes primarily in Water Dust had Mermaid blood in them." Oobleck said.

"So does that mean the Dragoon spirits have a mind of their own?" Weiss asked.

"Possibly, I cannot say. However Miss Schnee, the way you have suddenly just denounced Blake, as well as the White Fang, and perhaps all Faunus very closely mimics how the Winglies treated Humans. With Hatred." Oobleck said.

"Um Professor Oobleck what are the Winglies exactly." Yang asked.

"The Winglies are a race of beings that look almost exactly like humans save for their concealable wings of light, just as Miss Schnee told you once. What you probably didn't know was that the moment they achieved civilization they enslaved Humans, and were only defeated because of the Dragoons. After the Dragon campaign they were thought to have gone extinct, but in truth they only went into hiding. And it's Doctor Oobleck Miss Xiao Long."

Weiss was speechless at the mention of what the Winglies did and she seemed saddened, "I… I guess I'm not any better than the Winglies if I didn't bother to listen to Blake's side of the story." Weiss said.

"I can't speak for you on that Miss Schnee, but I have learned that the while Humans had Dragons and Dragoons, Winglies had something other than two Dragon killing weapons to fight back with, I haven't figured out what yet!" Oobleck said, getting rather loud near the end as he gripped his head in anger.

Oobleck calmed down after a minute, "My apology's girls, I just can't stand the fact I can't find out anything about what the Winglies used against the Human in the Dragon Campaign, I want to find out so I can protect you from it once it's found. You girls can go back to your dorm for the night. I suggest you start looking for your missing Dragoon tomorrow morning." Oobleck said.

"Yes sir, goodnight." I said as we left.

* * *

 **Alright ladies and gentlemen that's all for this chapter and tomorrow, possibly later today even, I will post the next chapter and reveal those with Wingly heritage.**

 **Lloyd: Until then, enjoy whatever else you can find on this site.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well it looks like you're getting another chapter today, mainly because I'm bored and have nothing better to do with my life right now.**

 **Lloyd: And it seems we're still having review issues, how many days has it been actually?**

 **PC: I don't know but it seems people on the site are slowing down because of it.**

 **Well I don't blame them, hurry up and fix this problem people seriously it's getting beyond the point of annoyance.**

 **Anyway here's the Chapter**

* * *

*Chapter 5*

*Blake's P.O.V.*

"So what do you want to know?" I asked the monkey Faunus from yesterday, Who's name I learned to be Sun.

"Finally she speaks!" Sun exclaimed, "For two days all you've given me is small talk and weird looks." Sun said.

I glared at him.

"Yeah, like that." Sun said.

"Sun, are you familiar with the White Fang?" I asked, knowing the answer already.

"Of course, I don't think there's a Faunus on the planet who hasn't heard of them." Sun said, "Stupid holier than thou creeps who use force to get whatever they want. Bunch of freaks if you ask me." Sun finished taking a sip of his tea with his tail.

"I was once a member of the White Fang." I said causing Sun to choke on his tea.

"You were a memer of the White Fang!?" Sun asked in shock after he finished coughing.

"That's right, I was a member for most of my life actually, you could say I was born into it. You can almost say I was born into it. Back then things were different, in the ashes of war the White Fang was meant to be a symbol of peace and unity between Humans and the Faunus, of course even when promised equality the Faunus were subjected to discrimination and hate, Humanity still thought of us as lesser beings, so the White Fang rose up as the voice of our people, and I was there. I was at the front of every rally, I took part in every boycott, I actually thought we were making a difference, but I was just a youthful optimist. Then five years ago our leader stepped down, and a new one took his place, a new leader with a new way of thinking. Suddenly our peaceful protesting were being replaced with organized attacks, we were setting fire to shops that refused to serve us, hijacking cargo that used Faunus labor, and the worst part was, it was working. We were being treated like equals, but not out of respect, out of fear. So I left, I decided I no longer wanted to use my skills to aid in their violence, instead I would dedicate my life to becoming a Huntress." I said, "So here I am, a criminal hiding in plain view, all with the help of a little black bow."

"So have you told your friends any of this?" Sun asked.

"I wanted to, but the way Weiss reacted, I ran away before I could." I said sadly.

I looked at Sun and decided that if I'm going to get his help I need to tell him about my Dragoon Spirit.

"Sun let me ask you another thing, have you ever heard of the Legend of the Dragoons?" I asked.

"The Dragoons? Yeah I've heard the legends, my mother spent years trying to prove them to be truth, but could never find any proof, I know that the Dragoons were seven warriors who had the power to control Dragons." Sun said.

"The Right to Rule Dragons. Sun on my third day at Beacon me and my team found something, something that proves those legends to be true. Take a look." I said reaching into my shirt.

With a small click I removed my Dragoon spirit from it's chestpiece and held it out to Sun, the nearly black jewel gleaming in my hand.

"What is that?" Sun muttered taking the Spirit from my hand, the gleam faded the instant it left my hand, "Huh?"

"Sun, that is a Dragoon Spirit, it's what allows the Dragoons from the legends to become the warriors they were. I only gleams like that it the hands of the one the Spirits chose as their masters." I said taking the jewel back.

"So… does that mean the rest of your team are Dragoons?" Sun asked as I put the Spirit back in it's place.

"Yes, I am the Dragoon of Darkness, Ruby is the Dragoon of Wind, Yang's the Dragoon of Fire, and Weiss is the Dragoon of Water." I said.

*Ruby P.O.V.*

"Blaaaake!" I cried out as our search for Blake had carried through the weekend and into Monday.

"Blaaaake!" Yang called.

"Blake! Where are you!" I called, "Weiss you're not helping."

"Oh you know who might be able to help, the police." Weiss said.

"Weiss you know we can't do that." I said.

"It was just an idea." Weiss said.

"Yeah a bad one." Ruby said.

"Weiss I think we should hear her side of the story before we jump to conclusions." Yang said.

"I think when we hear it you'll all realize I was right." Weiss said.

"Man it would be so much easier to find her if we could fly." I said taking a glance at my hidden Dragoon Spirit.

"And I think Weiss's hair looks wonderful today." Penny said.

Wait Penny? The three of us turned around with a jump "Ahh Penny where did you come from?" I said.

"Hey guys what are you up to?" Penny asked.

"Umm." I said.

"We're looking for our friend Blake." Yang said.

"Ohh you mean the Faunus girl." Penny said, everyone was silent for a moment.

"How did you know that?" I asked.

"Uhh, the cat ears." Penny said.

"What cat ears she wears a… bow." Yang said. There was a rather large gap of silence and even a tumbleweed rolled by.

'Wow, seems kind of obvious when you think about it.' I thought.

"So where is she?" Penny asked.

"We don't know, she's been missing since Friday." I said.

"That's terrible, well don't you worry Ruby my friend, I won't rest until we find your teammate." Penny declared.

"T-that's really nice of you Penny but we're okay, right guys?" I said, only to notice Yang and Weiss had ditched us, and again with the tumbleweed rolled by.

"It sure is windy today." Penny said.

*Penny's P.O.V.*

'How unusual, Ruby, Yang, Weiss, and Blake all activated sensor that indicated they had far more power than most people, but documented class battle report's deny the results my sensors are giving, plus my scans keep pulling up Weiss as 'Species Unknown'. Perhaps I need a maintenance check, but finding Ruby's friend comes first.' I thought as I followed Ruby.

*Blake's P.O.V.*

"So what's the plan now?" Sun asked as we walked along the empty road.

"I still don't believe the White Fang are the ones responsible for these robberies, They've never needed that much Dust before." I said.

"What if they did?" Sun asked suddenly, "I mean, the only way to prove that they didn't do it, is to go to the place they would most likely go to if they were to do it, and not find them there. Right?" Sun said.

"The only thing is, I have no idea where that place might be." I said.

"Well, while I was on the ship I overheard the guys talking about offloading a huge shipment of Dust coming from Atlas." Sun said.

"How huge?" I asked.

"Huge. Big Schnee company freighter." Sun replied, "And hey, maybe I can see your Dragoon form?" Sun asked hopefully.

"We'll see Sun." I replied.

*Ruby's P.O.V.*

So Blake is your friend?" Penny asked.

"Yes Penny." I said.

"But you're mad at her?" Penny asked.

"Yes Penny, well I'm not, Weiss is." I said.

"Is she friends with Blake?" Penny asked.

"That's up in the air right now." I said.

"But why?" Penny asked.

"Well you see Blake might not be who we thought she was." Ruby said.

"Is she a man?" Penny asked.

"No no Penny, she's… I don't know what she is, she didn't exactly talk to us before she decided to run off." Ruby said.

"I don't have a lot of friends, but if I did I would to talk to me about things." Penny said.

'Especially because we're all Dragoons.' I thought.

*Blake P.O.V*

By the time night fell we were on top of a warehouse waiting for someone to show up, "Did I miss anything?" Sun said returning with a pair of apples in his hands.

"Not really, they've offloaded the crates from the boat now they're just sitting there." I said.

"Cool, I stole you some food." Sun said offering me an apple.

"Do always break the law without a second thought?" I asked.

"Hey weren't you in a cult or something?" Sun asked, I glared at him, "Okay too soon." Sun said.

Soon after he said that a Bullhead flew overhead and several people stepped out, "Oh no." I said.

"Is that them?" Sun asked.

"Yes." Blake said.

"You really didn't think they did you?" Sun asked.

"No, deep down I think I knew, I just didn't want to believe it." Blake said.

"Hey, What the hold up!" A voice shouted, we looked again to see Roman Torchwick stepping out of the Bullhead shouting to get the White Fang to hurry up.

"This isn't right, the White Fang would never work with a human, especially one like that." I said drawing Gambol Shroud and jumped down.

"No that is not a leash." Roman said to a White Fang soldier.

I snuck up behind him and put the Katana of Gambol to his neck, "What the- Oh for f-" ROman started.

"Nobody move." I warned as several White Fang showed up.

I looked around for a moment before I undid and threw off my bow.

"Brothers of the White Fang, why are you aiding this scum?" I called out.

"Didn't you get the memo?" Roman said smirking.

"What are you talking about?" I demanded.

"The White Fang and I are going in on a joint business venture together." Roman said.

"Tell me what it is or I'll put an end to your little operation." I said as more Bullheads arrived.

"Oh I wouldn't call it a little operation." Roman said then fired a shot from his cane that caused me to let go and stumble away.

*Ruby P.O.V.*

I heard an explosion and looked around to see a pillar of smoke rising from the Vale Docks, "Oh no." I said.

*Blake's P.O.V*

"Looks like curiosity is going to kill the cat this time." Roman gloated as I stood back up, the explosion had caused by shirt to open just enough to reveal my Dragoon spirit, "Hmm?" Roman said as he saw my Spirit.

"Sorry Roman, but right now I'm the biggest threat here." I said as my Dragoon Spirit began to glow brightly, blinding Torchwick and transforming me.

*Legend of Dragoon OST: Boss theme 1*

The glow died very soon after and Roman and the White Fang regained their vision, "What the hell is this, you think your shiny new armor is really gonna give you a decent edge?" Roman said as he fired off another shot from his cane at me.

Instead of dodging to the side or blocking it, I flew straight up.

"Okay that's new." Roman said, which wouldn't surprise me seeing as most cat Faunus can't fly.

At that moment Sun threw a banana onto Roman's head to get his attention.

'Good, that just leaves White Fang for now.' I thought and dove toward them.

The first WF as caught off guard and I managed to disarm him before kicking him off to the side, another soldier tried to strike me from behind but I flipped over him and took him out with a slash that knocked him out.

Several other WF tried to strike me, but they had the problem of not having any experience in dealing with flying opponents that got in and out of melee range at the speed I was, not even most avian Faunus can climb that fast.

I had taken down several WF when I saw Sun was knocked aside by Torchwick who was bout to shoot down a shipping crate onto him.

"Sun!" I shouted and flew toward him, pulling him out of the way of the crate.

"That's annoying." Roman said.

"Hey!" A familiar voice called, everyone still conscious looked over to see Ruby standing on the roof of a nearby warehouse.

*Ruby's P.O.V.*

Well I got Torchwick's attention, "Oh hello Red, isn't it past your bedtime?" Torchwick asked sarcastically, as Penny approached me.

"Penny stay back." I warned.

Roman took this opportunity of a distraction and fired a shot at me, I noticed this and instead of dodging I quickly Transformed into my Dragoon form and took the hit, I barely felt it, kinda felt like getting hit in the chest by Jaune, no offense to Jaune.

When the smoke from Romans shot cleared everyone saw me standing there perfectly fine in my green Dragoon armor.

"OH COME ON!" Roman groaned rather loudly.

"Ruby, what is that?" Penny asked.

"My Dragoon armor, I'll explain more later." I said and flew down and joined the battle.

As I reached the Ground several WF soldier ran at me, "Too easy." I said casting my Dragoon magic.

"What now?" I heard Roman groan.

Once the trio of magic ring expelled wind energy was gathered into my wings, "Wing Blaster!" I called second's before the energy turned my wings into the same energy and coated my body in a bullet shape of green energy and charged toward the center of the group of White Fang soldiers and impacted the ground to create an explosion of energy that engulfed a large area and all the WF in it.

"Okay that is complete-" Roman said before he cut himself off in anger.

That's when more bullheads showed up and began to open fire in our general direction, Blake and I both flew away from the bullets, but Penny didn't move, instead a set of ten swords popped out of her back and shifted them into a ring and fired a beam of green energy that cleaved two Bullheads in half.

"Whoa. Lasers." I said.

Penny then launched several of her swords at a third Bullhead and I saw thin wires attach to her arms as she began to pull it down.

"Blake!" I called.

"Right." Blake said getting the idea and we both flew toward the Bullhead and cut the wings off the vehicle, causing it to crash.

We saw a fourth Bullhead fly off and I was about to give chase until I felt Blake hold me back.

"It's not worth it Ruby, we need to stay here and wait for Yang and Weiss, plus we have to tell Penny about the Dragoons now." Blake said.

I nodded and landed in front of Penny and the Monkey Faunus from before and reverted, "Okay, so… what do you want to know first?" I asked, the Monkey Faunus pulled out a pen and notepad, while Penny started asking her questions.

After a while and once all Penny's questions were answered to the best of my abilities the police arrived, and eventually so did Weiss and Yang. I quickly got up to intercept Weiss

"Weiss it's not what you think see she explained the whole thing and she doesn't have a bow she has kitty ears and they're really cute." I said quickly.

"Weiss I want you to know that I'm no longer associated with the White Fang. Back when I was with-" Blake said.

"Stop, do you have any idea how long we've been searching for you? Twelve hours, that means I've had twelve hours to think about this, and in those twelve hours I've decided... I don't care." Weiss said.

"You don't care?" Blake asked.

"You said you're not one of them anymore right?" Weiss asked.

"No I haven't been one since I was-" Blake started but Weiss cut her off again.

"I don't want to know, all I want to know is when something this big comes up you come to us, and not some… someone else." Weiss said.

Blake looked over at all of us before turning back to Weiss, "Of course." Blake said.

"Yeah! Team RWBY is back together!" I cheered.

"I still don't know how I feel about you." Weiss said to Sun, who chuckled nervously.

"Hey where's Penny?" I asked, we all looked around and couldn't find her anywhere.

*Later that night, Weiss P.O.V.*

After I made sure the rest of my teammate were asleep I snuck out of the dorm and made my way to the roof.

"I guess Oobleck was right, Blake did leave the White Fang, plus she's the first Faunus Dragoon, so that's something to the equality of the species." I said to myself looking up at the broken moon.

"And to think that my family has been treating the Faunus like our ancestors did to Humans all those years ago, I thought our kind had changed and that we had a reason to distrust the Faunus. I was no better than them." I said sadly looking at my back.

And the two translucent wings of light on it.

* * *

 **Okay everyone, that's the chapter and I have reveal Weiss to be a Wingy.**

 **Now can everyone please put away your classical weapons, your non-transforming gun gun/melee combo weapons, your Mecha-shift weapons, your torches, your Burn Outs and your Spark Net's so I can explain my reasoning.**

 **Let's start with the easier and that's Weiss, first off on the account of Winglies all having platinum hair, well White is close enough so what the hey, also making the Schnee Family a family of Winglies would make the fact that the ALL uses Glyphs more sensible, the Glyph are not a Semblance, more they are the Winglies magic capabilities.**

 **Now I was originally planning to make Cinder a Wingly, but after I watched Vol 3 Episode 7 in the middle of writing this, I decided to leave her as is because I have no fucking idea what's going on.**

 **And right now I don't fucking care! I don't care about any backstories or plot point right now I want to know what's going to happen to Yang!**

 **I gotta go kill something in another world. *Walks out of room***

 ***In the background* Reigner where'd I leave the tank?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello readers who are still very annoyed that we can't see our reviews yet, I'm kinda sorry for the delay in this chapter but this one is an original chapter taking place right after the last one.**

 **Lloyd: someone actually sent is a PM early as piss this morning with a small list of reasonable questions and we will answer them during or after the chapter concludes.**

 **PC: So without any further jibber jabber let's start the chapter!**

* * *

*Chapter 7*

*Weiss P.O.V.*

After my little minute of moping on the roof about my kind I slipped back into our dorm and promptly fell asleep onto my bed.

*Dreamscape*

The moment my eyes closed I felt the urge to open them again, except when I opened them I wasn't in my bed, I wasn't in Beacon, and I was dressed for battle instead of sleep.

I looked around my surroundings, I was in a quaint little hut and when I looked out the window I saw the hut I was in was part of a large tree in the middle of the forest.

"Why do I feel so... at peace here?" I asked myself.

"Well you are in a Wingly haven Miss Schnee." A rather chipper sounding voice said.

I will admit I panicked, but given the situation I doubt anyone would have done better, I spun around and drew Myrtenaster and faced… a girl no older than me, she was dressed as an exotic dancer, her signature color was blue it seemed, she had a large bow in her platinum hair and a second, larger one on her waist, and she was leaning on a mallet with a head the size of a potato and a handle as tall as her, she also had a pair of wings on her back just like mine.

"Is that how you treat everyone? Jeez you're more uptight than Dart." The Wingly girl said.

Dart, the previous Dragoon of Fire? Wait, one of Dart companions was a Wingly girl, could this be her? How?

"Are you… Meru?" I asked.

"Thaaaat's right, nice to finally meet you Weiss." Meru said holding out her hand for a handshake.

I accepted the handshake, "Uh Meru, where are we… and how are you here?" I asked.

"Well Weiss this is a dream, the location is my home back in the Wingly Forest, as for how I'm here… well the Dragoon Spirits remember the energies our souls give off, and we came come around as spirits to help out the newest Dragoons whenever we feel the need." Meru said lifting her mallet and throwing it over her shoulders.

"Why have you come now? Are you going to explain everything about the Dragoons?" I asked hopefully.

"Nah, where's the fun in that, heck Rose was over eleven thousand years old and most of the things about the Dragoons we learned was from legends. No, the Dragoon Spirit heard your sorrow and called upon me to help you." Meru said, "Clearly I was the better option compared to Damia."

"Damia?" I asked.

"Damia, First Dragoon of Water, the half mermaid girl." Meru said, "Anyway, you probably are having a hard time deciding on telling your friends the truth about you aren't you?" Meru said sitting down on a bed and patted a spot next to her.

I sat down next to her "Yes, Blake admitted to being a Faunus and former White Fang but I know how hard it must have felt for her to admit it." I said.

"And you didn't really help." Meru said.

"Okay true, but I'm scared, Winglies are considered extinct on all accounts, plus considering what my team has heard about them so far I wouldn't be surprised if they become scared of me." I said.

Meru put her hand on my shoulder, "Cheer up, if I could tell the first Dragoon of Darkness I was a Wingly, granted I didn't know that at the time, I'm sure you can tell you're fellow Dragoons." Meru said.

"You're right, I can do it, I need to do it." I said getting up, only for Meru to pull me back down.

"Hold on there kid, we still have plenty of time to talk, so tell me…" Meru said.

*Dreamscape- Ruby P.O.V.*

I opened my eyes seconds after I fell asleep to find myself in some kind of a green regal room, like it was straight out of a castle.

"Wooow." I said amazed.

"I'm glad you like it, please, come have a seat." A soft male voice said.

I jumped and turned around, I saw a blonde haired man wearing a crown and green cape sitting down on a regal looking chair, next to him was a spear leaning on his chair.

"Umm… Who are you?" I asked sitting on the opposite side of a tea table.

"Albert, fourth Dragoon of Wind, and King of the fallen kingdom of Basil." The man said.

"Wait, you're supposed to be, you know… dead." I said uncomfortably.

Albert chuckled, "Yes I have already died of old age, but let's not worry on the subject of why I'm here, three of my other friends are currently speaking to the rest of your team, you can get an answer from them at a later time. I believe the tea is to your liking, try some." Albert said.

I looked at the table to see a cup of tea sitting on the table, I gingerly reach out and grab the cup and take a sip, "Wow, this is pretty good." I said, "Uh your highness, can you please tell me more about the Dragoons?" I asked.

Albert shook his head, "Sorry Ruby, but there are somethings you have to discover for yourself, however there is one thing I can tell you." Albert said taking a sip of his tea, "The Winglies, though their numbers are marginal at this point, their ancient cities and weapons still exist." Albert said.

"You mean the Dragon Buster?" I asked.

"More than that. While the Dragon Buster and Dragon Block staff were dangerous weapons to the Dragoons and Dragons, you have to remember they are only two weapons, the Winglies needed more to level the playing field against seven Dragons and Seven Dragoons, their answer was the Virage." Albert said.

"Virage?" I asked.

"The Virage is basically the Winglies equivalent of the Dragons, however they were more numerous, but much weaker. Of course, Virage's have managed to survive some pretty intense attack of course they were left scarred and wounded. But the most dangerous thing about a Virage is it durability, in a hibernative state they seem to last in unimaginable conditions. According to Dart one managed to survive hibernating in lava, granted it had lost it's legs and permanently lost an arm, but it lived." Albert said.

"Wait, what do you mean 'permanently'?" I asked.

"When a Virage's arm takes enough damage or is destroyed it vanishes in a red vapor, but the Virage can regenerate that arm." Albert warned.

I gulped at the thought.

"Now I'm not saying removing the arm is a bad idea, it's a rather good one to limit the creature capabilities." Albert said, "But I didn't want to simply lecture you, I wanted to have a casual talk as well. So, how does it feel being a leader, from one to another."

*Dreamscape- Blake P.O.V.*

After I fell asleep I opened my eyes to see myself in… a destroyed village, the stone buildings had collapsed into the,selves and the ground was covered in either snow or ash.

"A depressing sight, one caused by my mistake." A woman's voice said from behind me.

I instinctively spun around with a hand on on Gambol Shroud a faced the source of the voice.

Stepping out of the shadows was a black haired woman wearing a lopsided near black outfit, in her hand was a rapier, and her eyes held more wisdom than someone her age should have.

"You're Rose, the First Dragoon of Darkness." I said.

"Correct and you are Blake Belladonna, Second master the Dragoon Spirit of Darkness." Rose said.

"You said you caused this?" I asked.

"That's right, we both have thing we regret, you regret all the violence you caused under the White Fang, I regret killing a single child every one hundred eight years for eleven thousand years to prevent the birth of the God of Destruction. Yet in the town of Neet, I hunted the wrong child, I didn't know she had a sister." Rose said stepping past me.

"Did you really have to go so far… destroying an entire village just to find one person?" I asked.

"Those were never my intentions, however after a few thousand years panic spread whenever I arrived, and then these fires just started happening in a panic." Rose said turning to me. "Blake, it took real courage to tell everyone about your past, even if it was a slip up on your part. I wasn't the one who originally told Dart about what I did, yet he still showed me mercy." Rose said.

"It must have been hard, being around Dart after he learned that." I said.

"It was difficult being around him in general seeing as he looked so much like his Father Zieg, who I was in love with." Rose said.

"Wait, if Zieg was alive eleven thousand years prior to Dart, how did he live so long, same for you?" I asked.

"Well for me it was a choker given to me by Melbu Frahma's much kinder sister Charle Frahma, but Zieg was petrified by Melbu, and the spell wore off after eleven thousand years, and to be able to malevolently alter a Dragoons mental or physical condition while they're wearing their armor, it takes a lot of power, more than any living being on Remnant can muster." Rose said.

"That's… frightening. Wait, you mean the Dragoon armor does more than protect our bodies and give us flight?" I asked.

"So long as you're wearing that armor you mind is an impenetrable fortress, you body cannot be malevolently altered, save for power equivalent to god's." Rose said.

Then my dreamscape vanished and was replaced by… Ninja's…

*Dreamscape Yang P.O.V.*

I looked around the building I opened my eyes to, it was a cozy little room on would see in an old timey village.

"Well this is cozy." I said.

"I'm glad you think so." A Man's voice said.

I deployed Ember Celica and faced a man wearing a bright red hauberk that had armor running down only one arm, he also wore simple jeans and had on a red headband the nearly covered his eyes, his spiky hair was an almost blonde shade of brown.

"Put away your weapons miss, I would rather not fight you in your own dreams." The man said pulling out a sword.

Wait a minute, red armor, sword, this guy was Dart.

"Wait, you're Dart aren't you?" I asked collapsing Ember Celica and backing away, if this guy was Dart, I'm out of my league.

"That's right Yang, now please I need to talk to you about something." Dart said gesturing to a pair of chairs, I sat down in one of them while he sat down in another,

"Yang, you and your friends don't seem to have been searching for the other Dragoons." Dart said

"Well, your book did say that Fate would bring the Dragoons together." I said.

"And it has, all the Dragoons you need to find are at Beacon." Dart said.

"Huh, should've figured, hang on what about the Dragon Buster? I'd feel a lot safe if that sword was kept close." I said.

"If you want the sword I'd have to see if you're ready to use it first, here is a test." Dart said, "Each of these Dragoon Spirits call call their former masters to test their new masters, I want you to find the Dragoons of Light, Earth, and Lightning, then defeat me, Miranda, Meru, Albert, Rose, Kongol, and Haschel in single combat. That way I know the newest generation of Dragoons is ready."

"What about the Divine Dragoon?" I asked remembering the last spirit.

"You would have to face me with that armor, you wouldn't be able to win without Dragon Buster or the Dragon Block Staff, which the latter is destroyed." Dart said.

* * *

 **And I'm just going to cut it right there, actually I don't think I explained an of the questions the PM asked, I may have answered the man privately but these are Questions and answers you all should know as well.**

 **Q: Can the Dragoons still use their Semblance in their Dragoon forms**

 **A: Yes, and this means Yang can take and give a hell of a lot more punishment thanks to the defensive properties of the armor.**

 **Q: What kind of energy does the Dragoon Spirits draw from when using magic?**

 **A: The magic draws from the naturally charging energy of the Dragoon Spirits?**

 **Q: How long can the girls stay in their Dragoon Form?**

 **A: Seeing as plot wise the games never put a limitation on how long the Dragoon forms could last, as far as I'm concerned they could wear it 24/7.**

 **Lloyd: That's all the major questions that needs' to be answered.**

 **Check in tomorrow for more filler content :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**MOTIVATION! *Runs out the room to lap the temple***

 **Lloyd: We apologise for the Champions sudden outburst, he is just really happy that he can check his reviews again.**

 **PC: *From a distance* BEST BIRTHDAY PRESENT EVER!**

 **Lloyd: And it's also happens to be his birthday. And thus he has decided to spread his joy by instead of taking the day off he's giving you all a chapter.**

 **Enjoy**

 **PC: *Even further away* WOOHOO!**

* * *

*Chapter 7*

*Ruby P.O.V.*

I woke up a tiny bit grumpy that Albert had to cut off our conversation because I had to wake up for the last day of classes for the first semester.

"Aww man… I really wanted to stay in that castle." I groaned getting up.

"Why were you dreaming about a castle? Did you read a fairy tale before bed?" Yang asked.

"No Yang, I was having a nice chat with King Albert." I said.

"Albert? The last Wind Dragoon?" Blake asked getting up.

"Yeah, he really likes green." I said offhandedly.

"Well I ended up having a conversation with the Dragoon Rose in the middle of destroyed village." Blake said.

"Sucks to be you, I had a chat with Dart in the middle of his house, You have a chat with someone Weiss?" Yang asked.

"As a matter of fact I did. I had a nice conversation with Meru in her home within the Wingly Forest." Weiss said.

"Come on everyone, we to get breakfast before class starts." I said hopping out of my bed.

[]

"So did anyone learn anything during your talks with the previous Dragoons? I learned that King Albert is a really nice guy." I said taking a bite of toast.

"Rose seemed to never get over the sorrow of having to kill eleven children to prevent the God of Destruction from being born, as well as all the innocents caught in the way." Blake said clearing her plate of the last tuna on it.

"Meru is a Wingly version of Ruby." Weiss said.

"Dart's given us a test." Yang said, causing me to choke on my milk.

"What!?" I cried.

"Dart wants us to find the Dragoons of Light, Earth, and Lightning, then he wants us to challenge him and his allies in single combat, then he'll give us the location of the Dragon Buster." Yang said.

"What about the Divine Dragoon Spirit?" Blake asked.

"He said we didn't have to worry about trying to find that one to pass the test, he said that taking on the Divine Dragoon is just about impossible without the Dragon Buster or Dragon Block Staff, though he did encourage us to find him." Yang said.

At that exact moment team JNPR sat down next to us, "Hey girls, what are you talking about?" Jaune asked.

I looked at my team and we all had the exact same idea, "Hey Jaune, can you bring your team to our Dragoon training session after class today?" I asked.

"Uh, what do you guys think?" Jaune asked his team.

"YEAH!" Nora exclaimed.

"Nora… Well it is always interesting to see the Dragoon forms." Ren said.

"I would love to see them again." Pyrrha said.

"I guess we will then." Jaune said.

I pulled out my scroll and sent a message to professor Ozpin that Team JNPR is coming to see our next Dragoon training session, and asked him to bring the remaining Dragoon spirits.

[]

Well classes went by rather fast, heck even Port's class didn't seem to go on forever, which I didn't believe possible.

We made it to the training arena before JNPR did, somehow, which doesn't really make sense seeing as we had the same last class of the day.

"Professor Ozpin do you have the Dragoon Spirits with you?" I asked.

Opzin pulled out the four remaining Dragoon spirits and held them out to us.

"Okay, we wanted to test to see if team JNPR were the remaining Dragoons." I said taking the Divine Dragoon spirit, Yang took the Lightning Dragoon Spirit, Weiss took the Earth Dragoon Spirit, and Blake took the Light Dragoon Spirit.

We took our Dragoon forms just as Team JNPR arrived.

"Aw man we missed the transformations." Nora cried out.

"That's okay guy, we actually have a plan for today." I said as me and the rest of my team held out the remaining Dragoon spirits.

"Wait… no way… There are more Dragoon Spirits!" Nora squealed zipping up to us.

"Yes Nora, there are only eight Dragoon Spirits in existence, and Team RWBY wants to see if you have the Right to Rule Dragons, I want you four to come and hold each stone in your hand until the stone gleams in your hands." Ozpin instructed.

"Me first, me first." Nora cheered looking around at the stones before pointing at the one Yang held, "This one's Lightning right?" Nora asked.

Yang nodded. Nora smiled and took the stone from Yang, and a light purple glow came from the stone in Nora's hands, "YIPPEE!" Nora cheered running back to her team.

Pyrrha stepped and examined the remaining stones, before carefully taking the Earth Dragoon Spirit from Weiss, the stone giving a faint glow in her hands.

Ren calmly stepped forward to examine the remaining two stones and took the Divine Dragoon Spirit, but it didn't give off a glow, Ren handed it back to me before taking the Light Dragoon Spirit, that stone glowed in his hands.

Ren smiled as Jaune stepped up and I handed him the Divine Dragoon Spirit, the stone seemed to not gleam for a moment before it began to glow, causing Jaune to step back in surprise.

"Alright let's start your training, Jaune you go first." I said.

Jaune stepped into the arena and a silvery glow began to grow from the Spirit as Jaune held it up.

*Jaune's mind - Jaune's P.O.V.*

"So you are the next to inherit my power." A deep voice said from every angle.

"W-Who's there?" I asked.

"Who I am is not of importance right now, but it should be obvious who I am." The Voice said.

"Wait, are you… the Divine Dragon?" I asked.

"You are not completely hopeless, tell me child, why do you fight, why did you chose to attend this academy?" The Divine Dragons voice asked.

"I- I want to be a hero like my family, I don't want to disappoint them." I said.

The voice of the Divine Dragon hummed in thought, "Child you have courage, but you fight for the wrong reasons. Until you have discovered what the true reason Human and Faunus fight for to give them the strength I cannot allow you to use my power." The voice said.

"I…" I said, but was too depressed to reply fully.

"I am sorry child, but when the man known as Dart called upon my power he had something he truly needed the power to fight to protect. When you find something you need to protect in a way similar to Dart, then you shall be granted my power." The voice of the Divine Dragon said.

*Ruby's P.O.V.*

The glow from the Divine Dragoon spirit cut of and simply became a gleam again as Jaune, normal Jaune, slumped his shoulders and walked back to us.

"What happened?" Pyrrha asked worried for Jaune.

"The Divine Dragon, he spoke to me, he told me I was to be the next Divine Dragoon, but I wasn't ready to handle his power just yet." Jaune said.

"Was it because you're not strong enough?" I asked.

"No it's not that. He said, I my reason to fight wasn't the right one." Jaune said, confusing all of us.

"Well... why don't we see what everyone else can do." Pyrrha suggested.

"Alright!" Nora cheered pulling out Magnhild and stepping into the arena.

"Heyaaaaah!" Nora shouted spinning her hammer as her Dragoon spirit glowed, suddenly bolt of lightning rained down from nowhere and stuck Nora, each spot the lightning bolt hit a piece of Dragoon armor appeared until the last two bolt of lightning created her wings. "Heyaha." Nora said spinning into the air, that's when we noticed the scariest thing we had seen all day.

Magnhild head had more than doubled in size.

Nora eyed the dummy before swooping in for a swing from her hammer, she even let herself spin around and away before flying back in for a trio of swings to the dummy's gut before flying straight up, "Ahhh ha ha." Nora said letting herself hang in the air for a minute before firing her hammer and slamming down on the dummy one last time, simultaneously firing again to release a blast of violet energy similar to ours, "Woo Hoo!" Nora shouted moving back to her original position.

"Try some Dragoon Magic Nora!" Yang called.

"Oh good idea!" Nora cheered as the usual column of purple energy appeared with the three rings and expelled.

Nora held out an electrified fist and a ring of electricity appeared around the dummy, Nora slowly raised her fist as more lightning charged into creating a sphere of lightning, the ring of electricity vanished around the dummy and was replaced by three bolt of lightning hitting the area around the dummy in a triangle form, "Atomic Mind!" Nora shouted as the sphere of electricity in her fist exploded outward and a single massive bolt of electricity destroyed the dummy.

Nora reverted back to her normal self after that, "That. Was. Awesome!" Nora shouted as Ren stepped into the arena to replace Nora.

Ren whipped out Stormflower and held his arms to his body in a plus shape with his left hand touching his nose, Ren hummed as a pillar of light and feather engulfed him and we saw his black silhouette in the middle of the pillar, then our vision was blinded by the light and Ren dispelled the light by throwing his arms to his side and we saw him wearing White Dragoon armor and Stormflower looked like it was made from the same material as the armor.

Ren locked onto the new dummy and flew toward it and landed two slashes with Stormflower before flipping back to land another slash then kicking off the dummy and pointed both his guns at the dummy, charging a sphere of light in both of them then firing both shots at the dummy creating a blast of white energy.

Ren closed his eye for a moment before raising his eyebrows and reverting.

"Aww, what's the matter Ren, why didn't you use some magic?" Nora cried.

"It seems that the Dragoon Spirit of Lights first spell is a healing spell." Ren said.

"Oh." Nora said sitting down as Pyrrha took stance in front of a dummy.

Pyrrha slammed Milo in it's javelin form into the ground before holding out the golden Dragoon spirit in front of her and it began to glow.

Pyrrha then slammed her shield arms fist into the ground and caused the earth around her to cocoon her, then the cocoon exploded to reveal Pyrrha in her Dragoon armor, in fact Milo and Akouo even looked like they were made directly from the earth, but you could still see metal in them.

Pyrrha flew toward the dummy she was practicing on and stabbed it with Milo in it's javelin form, then quickly switching it to shortsword form and slashed it three time rapidly before flying up and switching Milo back into Javelin form before diving back down on the dummy to create a burst of golden energy.

Pyrrha moved back to her original position before the tell-tale golden energies of Dragoon magic appeared and expelled.

"Grand Stream." Pyrrha called landing on the ground, she then raised Milo in it's lance form over her head then impaled it into the ground causing the earth to upturn like something was digging through it, once it passed the dummy golden energy burst free from the cracking ground to destroy the dummy as Pyrrha pulled Milo free and swinging it to the side.

"If Pyrrha was unbeatable before I feel sorry for anything that's not a Grimm that face's her." Jaune said as Pyrrha reverted to her normal self.

I looked back to see Jaune was still a little depressed that he couldn't activate his Dragoon form, "Don't worry Jaune, when you finally activate your Dragoon Armor nothing will be able to stand in your way." I said.

"How do you know?" Jaune asked.

"Because the Divine Dragon was so powerful that the Dragon Block Staff, a weapon designed to seal the powers of a Dragon to the point of making your pajamas feel like better armor, shattered because it couldn't contain the powers the Divine Dragon held." Yang said, causing us to look at her funny.

"What? I was talking with Dart in my dreams, I had to know how powerful the Divine Dragon was." Yang said.

*Weiss's P.O.V.*

Our two teams remained in the training room for a while simply chatting and telling JNPR everything they needed to know about the Dragoons, or at least what we knew, as well as explaining that Blake was a Faunus

"Everyone… I… I have something I need to tell you all." I said gathering as much courage as I could.

"What is it Weiss?" Ruby asked concerned.

'Your concern is so sweet Ruby.' I thought, "Everyone… I'm… I'm a... Oh it's just easier to show you." I said turning around.

*Ruby's P.O.V.*

"Weiss?" I asked concerned for my partner, she's never acted like this before, even the teachers had gathered around us.

When Weiss turned around I got even more confused.

Until a pair of wings made of light suddenly appeared on her back.

Almost everyone in the room gasped at the sight except for Ozpin and Oobleck.

Ozpin had stepped back in surprise.

"This is… extraordinary." Oobleck said dropping his thermos.

"Weiss, are you really… a Wingly?" I asked.

"Yes, Schnee is an ancient name Ruby, back when the Winglies were in power over humans the Schnee's were among nobility. When Winglies began to hide among human the Schnee family hid in human settlement starting up odd shops that changed every now and again until we finally became the Schnee Dust Company." Weiss said, "I'm a Wingly, my sister is a Wingly my mother is a Wingly, my brother is a Wingly , my Father's a Wingly."

I walked up and hugged Weiss, "Don't worry Weiss, we'll keep this a secret., right everyone?" I said.

Everyone agreed, "Miss Schnee, perhaps you can tell us more about the Winglies?" Oobleck asked hopefully.

"I'm sorry, but I really don't know all that much about my kind, if I had access to my family library right now I might be able to pull something up." Weiss said.

Oobleck nodded as Ozpin spoke up, "It's getting late, we wouldn't want your two teams to miss out on some break time simply because you slept in now would we." Ozpin said.

"Okay, Oh Doctor Oobleck about that thing you caught me writing that wasn't out notes. Well I ended up having a conversation with the Spirit of the previous Dragoon of Wind and I learned about the Winglies other weapon against Dragoons, creatures called Virage's" I said holding out the sheet of information Albert gave me about Virage's.

"Wait, Virage's?" Weiss asked I nodded, "Most high ranking Wingly families were rumored to have the servitude of at least one Virage, however I don't have any proof as a Virage hasn't been seen by my family in millennia."

"Thank you Miss Rose and Miss Schnee, and now that I have a name which to connect to the weapon I can possibly dig deeper into lore and be able to single them out as something other than a side monster!" Oobleck exclaimed and ran out of the room.

"Come on team, let's get some rest." I said after a minute.

"Yeah we should probably get some rest too." Jaune said.

* * *

 **And there's that chapter done and I bet you're probably wondering why Jaune can't access the Divine Dragoon Spirit, plus Why he is the Dragoon spirit in the first place.**

 **Well you see with Nora and Pyrrha it was a 'no shit' based on their Semblances, with Ren he is shown to not have that much endurance, thus I figured that perhaps he would work best with the Dragoon Spirit that focuses a bit more on support rather than offense.**

 **With Jaune, I chose him as the Divine Dragoon because of his hidden potential.**

 **Now as to why he can't use it off the bat… Well the Divine Dragon already explained it, however to anyone who has pulled the save-over Glitch in Legend of Dragoon knows just how broken that armor is. (For those who don't know the save over glitch lets you use the Divine Dragoon Spirit instead of the Red Dragoon Spirit for Dart.)**

 **Lloyd: Well we hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please, now that the Review section is fixed please speak to from there… unless you just want to contact us personally.**

 **Marie: See you all next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello readers sorry I didn't post a chapter for this story yesterday, I was just really f**king tired yesterday.**

 **Lloyd: He's not kidding he went to sleep at eight last night.**

 **PC: So I'm gonna go ahead and give this chapter to you guys.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

*Chapter 8*

*Ruby P.O.V.*

'We really should try to take a break with our Dragoon Training but I just managed to unlock a new ability for my form, so… I think today we should try to enjoy whatever remains of our break.' I thought as I wrote a giant list of thing to do in a binder I'm 'borrowing' from Weiss.

I totally didn't steal it.

[]

I walked into the cafeteria and dropped the binder in front of Yang.

"Ahem, Sister's, Friend's, Weiss." I said.

"Hey!" Weiss retorted.

"Four score and seven minutes ago I had a dream." I said.

"This should be outta be good." Yang said catching a piece of fruit in her mouth.

"A dream that the four of us would come together as a team and have the most fun anyone has ever had, ever!" I exclaimed.

"Did you steal my binder?" Weiss asked.

"I am not a crook." I defended.

"What are you talking about?" Blake asked.

"I'm talking about kicking the semester off with a bang." I said.

"I always kick my semesters off with a _Yang_." Yang said as she paused waiting for someone to laugh, no such luck as she was hit by an apple.

"Boo!" Nora called.

"Look guys it's been a good two weeks and between more exchange students arriving, our you-know-what training going so well, and the tournament at the end of the year, our semester's going to be great, but classes start up tomorrow, which is why I've taken up the time to write out a series of wonderful events to do today." I said.

"I don't know weather to be proud or scared of what you have in store." Weiss said as Yang threw an apple at JNPR.

"I don't know, I think I might sit this one out." Blake said.

"Sit out or not, I think however we spend this last day, we should do it as a team." Weiss said standing up, "I for one think that-" Weiss was cut off by a pie to her face.

We all turned to see Nora with a look of surprise on her face before she began pointing at Ren.

Not moments later a food fight between us and JNPR had begun, poor Junae was even launched into a window and within seconds team JNPR had set up fortress of cafeteria tables.

"Ah ha ha ha! I'm queen of the castle, I'm queen of the castle~" Nora sang from atop their fort.

I slammed my foot down on one of the tables not apart of their fort, "Justice will be swift, Justice will be painful, it will be delicious!" I yelled as the rest of my team joined in a war cry as well.

Team JNPR launched watermelons off a table at us, "Yang, turkeys." I called.

Yang ran forward and stuffed her fists into a pair of turkeys and began to punch the watermelons away.

Blake leapt over Yang and grabbed a pair of baguettes to use as twin swords and charged forward,

After the two destroyed the last of the watermelons, Yang launched her turkeys at dodged the turkeys, however Jaune wasn't so lucky and took the hit from both of the tukey's.

Pyrrha then grabbed the bread and lunged toward Blake, and the two clashed loaves. Eventually Pyrrha managed to knock Blake away with the bread and then began throwing them as javelins.

I blocked one of the loaves with a tray and launched it at JNPR in retaliation

Moments later Weiss had taken the scene with a bottle of ketchup and sprayed it's contents on the ground, causing an incoming Ren to slip and slide into a pile of tables.

Nora then took the stage by breaking off a pole that she soon impaled into a surviving watermelon that she used to knock me away, I saw Weiss take over for me wielding a swordfish and proceeded to attempt to fight Nora, only to be launched away by her makeshift hammer into a pillar.

"Weiss!" I cried and rushed over to save her from the falling pillar, and succeeded. "Weiss, Weiss, don't leave me, Nooooooo!" Ruby cried.

Yang ran in and recovered her turkeys and clashed with Ren who began wielding a pair of leeks, I'm pretty sure Ren saw Yang's panties when he blocked her kick, Yang proceeded to punch the crap out of the poor guy, knocked him airborne, dodge the leeks he threw, and punch him into the ground.

Nora then came in for a vengeance and effectively knocked Yang out of the cafeteria and into the sky. Blake then began to use a line of sausages as a whip and launched Nora into a vending machine, Nora then used the soda cans as grenades, Blake dodged the first one and I caught the second one before throwing it right back at Nora.

Pyrrha then used her Semblance to lift up every can of soda and sent them all flying at us, mostly Blake as she was pelted by them and launched into the back of the cafeteria.

I had enough, we're not gonna lose here, I used my speed Semblance to launch effectively the whole cafeteria at JNPR, I stopped just before I hit the wall, though I still managed to crack it, JNPR was carried by the wind I generated and were plastered on the wall, the food soon coming in after them and painted the whole wall multicolored.

Soon Glynda barged in and with a flick of her crop repaired the cafeteria, "Children, please, do not play with your food." Glynda said.

"Where's Yang." Blake asked, as if on cue, Yang crashed back into the cafeteria right next to me, "Never mind." she added as Yang dusted herself off and gave Glynda and Ozpin a thumbs up.

"Miss Rose and Miss Xiao Long, I remember the two of you saying you had unlocked some new abilities yesterday after training, I believe we would all like to see them in action today." Ozpin said simply before he left.

[]

Upon reaching the training area it was Me, Yang, and Blake, going up against Pyrrha, Nora and, Ren to spar in or Dragoon forms, which we had already taken.

"Alright guys, let's test out my new spell!" I cheered as the usual rings of magic appeared and expelled.

A single rose petal floated down from out of nowhere until it nearly hit the ground, then a gust of wind carrying hundreds of rose petal blew in. "Rose Storm!" I shouted holding Crescent Rose skyward, causing the petal's to billow up from under me in a tornado-like fashion, then I pointed Crescent Rose forward to cause a green wind to blow from behind me with more rose petals.

I opened my arms as the wind and petals flew around me and my team until the petals and wind made another tornado pillar forcing my to curl up into a ball and a green barrier appeared around us, I freed myself from the curled position as the barrier shattered into a multicolor one that faded away along with the wind and petals.

"Uhhhh what happened?" Yang asked not really noticing a difference to either us or the other team.

"Let's find out HEIYAA!" Nora shouted flying straight at me and slammed her hammer into my gut, and fired it, sending me flying through the air until I regained my balance.

"Uh Nora, how hard did you hit me?" I asked not feeling anywhere near as hurt as I usually do when she hits me with that thing when she added firing it. I was just sent flying due to the lack of anything holding me to in place really.

"Uhh as hard as I usually do, duh." Nora said, I looked at the aura board and was shocked at what I saw.

"You might want to check the aura boards then." I said pointing to the boards, everyone looked at the boards to see that from Nora's attack I only lost ONE percent of my Aura.

Now even with the Dragoon armor normal defensive capabilities I still see a noticeable amount of Aura missing whenever Dragoon Nora hits another Dragoon, but not this time however.

"WHAT!?" Nora cried out loosening her grip on Magnhild, "No way that always make a dent in someone's Aura!"

"Unless Rose Storm boosted our defense even further." Blake said.

"Oh-ho yeah!" Yang cheered throwing her fist into the air.

"Yang your new magic, try it out!" I encouraged.

"Oh right, let's go then!" Yang said as the three rings appeared and expelled.

Yang flew a bit higher into the air as she reeled her fist back, "Explosion!" Yang yelled, then she dropped to the ground and slammed her fist into it, causing a red line of heat to make it's way over to NPR, they immediately set up defensive postures as a pool of flame-like energy expanded below them before it quickly sucked itself back into the center and released several balls of fire that flew into the air before landing back on the ground, suddenly several dozen small explosion burst out in the area the fire had previously pooled until one larger explosion burst free right where the middle of the pool had been.

"Owie." Nora said stunned, Ren and Pyrrha hadn't gotten off much better.

Our little training session didn't really last much longer after that seeing as Team JNPR really couldn't do all that much damage to us thanks to the defense boost given by my Rose Storm and after that we went to the library.

* * *

 **Okay everybody I think I'm just going to end things rights there for now.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed and I'll bring you another chapter tomorrow.**

 **Lloyd: See ya guys!**


	9. Chapter 9

**And it's time for another chapter of The RWBY Dragoons, man I'm really enjoying this series, just writing it is fun.**

 **Lloyd: This chapter is probably going to be lacking in Dragoon action and may end up a little short because of it, but we'll try to extend it as much as we can.**

 **PC: So without any more delays we shall continue the story now!**

* * *

We were soon in the library playing Remnant the game.

"Yang Xiao Long prepare your kingdom for battle!" I declared.

"Bring it on!" Yang replied.

"I deploy the Atlesian Air Fleet!" I declared causing Yang to gasp, "Looks like I get to fly right over your Ursai and attack your walls directly." I said,giving a few airplane sound effects for emphasis.

"You fiend!" Yang declared.

"An since Atlas is part of Mantle, my prepare time only lasts, one turn." Ruby said.

Yang then began to chuckle sinisterly, "Pretty sneaky sis, but you just activated my trap card!" Yang declared.

"What!?" I cried.

"Giant Nevermore!" Yang shouted slamming her hand onto the board, "If I roll a seven or higher fatal feathers will slice your fleet in two." Yang said.

"But if you roll a six or lower the Nevermore will turn on your own forces." I said hopefully.

"That's just a chance I'm willing to take." Yang said rolling the dice.

She rolled a seven exactly.

"Noooooo!" I cried slumping over onto the table hard enough to send pieces flying off the table.

"Well Weiss it's your turn." Yang said.

"I have… absolutely no idea what's going on." Weiss said flatly, Yang then leaned over to Weiss.

"Look it's easy, you're playing as Vacuo which means all of Vacuo based cards come with a bonus." Yang said.

"That sounds dumb." Weiss said.

Yang then started picking through Weiss's card, "See you got sandstorm, desert scavenge, oh oh, resourceful raider, see now you can take Ruby's discarded airfleet," Yang said getting me to cry some more, "And put it in your hands." Yang said.

"Okay." Weiss said.

"And since Vacuo warriors have an endurance boost against natural hazards you can use sandstorm to disable my ground forces and simultaneously infiltrate my kingdom. Just know that I will not forget this declaration of war." Yang said.

"And that means…" Weiss said.

"You're just three moves away from conquering Remnant." I cried out.

Weiss then stiffened as an evil laugh forced it's way from her, "Yes, fear the almighty power of my forces, cower as they pillage your homes and leave as they take your children from your very arms." Weiss said.

"Trap card." Yang said.

"Huh?" Weiss said as Yang rearranged the board.

"Your armies have been destroyed." Yang said.

"I hate this game of emotions we play." Weiss cried falling back into her chair.

I used my semblance to run up and hug her, "Stay strong Weiss, we'll make it through this together." I cried.

"Shut up don't touch me." Weiss cried as she hugged me back.

We recovered from our crying session rather quickly.

"Alright Blake, you're up." Yang said, Blake seemed a little distant until she noticed someone said her name.

"Huh, oh sorry, what am I doing?" Blake asked.

"You're playing as Vale, trying to conquer the kingdoms of Remnant." Yang said.

"Hey can I play?" Jaune asked

"Sorry Jaune we've already got four people." I said.

"Besides this game requires a certain level of tactical cunning that I seriously doubt you posses." Weiss said.

"You attacked your own naval fleet two turns ago." Yang said bluntly.

"Bring it on Ice Queen, I'll have you know that I've been told I'm a natural born leader." Jaune said.

"By who, your mother?" Weiss said.

"A-and Pyrrha." Jaune said.

"Hello again." Pyrrha called over looking up from her book.

"Come on let me play your hand for a turn." Jaune said.

"I'm not trusting you with the good citizens of Vacuo." Weiss said.

"Why not? You've trusted me with way more important stuff before. I mean you told us all that your-" Jaune said.

"Jaune!" Weiss snapped with enough venom to stop Jaune from speaking as Pyrrha was rushing up to cover his mouth.

"Oh right, Ladies enjoy your battle." Jaune said bowing.

"Sup losers." Sun, the Monkey Faunus said.

"Hey Sun." I said.

"Ruby, Yang, Blake, Ice Queen." Sun said.

"Why does everyone keep calling me that!?" Weiss called.

"Never really got a chance to formally introduce you to my old friend." Sun said looking at a tall blue haired man.

"Uh aren't libraries for reading?" The blue haired boy said.

"Thank you!" Ren called out waking Nora.

"Pancakes!" She shouted.

"Shut up, don't be a nerd." Sun said.

"Intellectual, okay?" the blue haired boy insisted, "I'm Neptune."

"So Neptune, where are you from?" Weiss asked.

"Haven, and I don't believe I caught your name, Snow Angel." Neptune said.

"Um I'm Weiss." Weiss said.

"Are you kidding me?" Jaune asked.

"Pleasure to meet you." Neptune said.

"I never took you as the board game playing type." Sun said to Blake.

"Right, well I think I'm done playing actually, I'll see you guys later." Blake said walking off, Jaune quickly took his place.

[]

I don't know how, but Jaune completely annihilated us the moment he started, Weiss was appalled at the fact Jaune won.

Yang was just angry.

"I can't believe I lost to Jaune!" Yang shouted.

"See if you just attacked when I told you none of this would have happened." I said Blake began to walk out of the room.

"Stop." Weiss said pointing at Blake, who did stop, "Lately you've been quiet, anti-social, and moody." Weiss said.

"Uh have you met Blake?" Yang asked.

"Which I get is kinda your thing, but you've been doing it more than usual, which quite frankly is unacceptable. You made a promise to me, to all of us, that you would let us know if something's wrong." Weiss said, "So Blake Belladonna, What is wrong?" she shouted jumping up and landing on a chair front of Blake and jabbed a finger at her, while balanced on the leaning chair, then Weiss suddenly returned the chair to its normal position.

"I just… I don't understand how everyone can be so calm." Blake said.

"You're still thinking about Torchwick." I said.

"Torchwick, the White Fang all of it, something big is happening and no one is doing anything about it." Blake said.

"Ozpin told us not to worry about it, between the Police and the huntsmen I'm sure they can find them." Yang said.

"Well I'm not, you don't know the White Fang like I do" Blake said.

"Okay, between blowing up nightclubs, stopping thieves, and discovering ancient jewels holding the power to rule over dragons I'm sure the three of you are all ready to go out and apprehend these ne'er-do-wells." Weiss said.

"Uh who?" I asked.

"But let me once again be the voice of reason. We're students." Weiss said.

"Well yeah, but-" I said.

"We're not ready." Weiss said.

"And we may never be ready, our enemies aren't just gonna sit around and wait for graduation day, they're out there, somewhere planning their next move, and none of us know what it is, but it's coming whether we're ready or not. We're Dragoon's warriors with incredible power and even though we haven't mastered them yet we are a force to be reckoned with!" Blake cried out.

"Okay, all in favor of becoming the youngest huntsmen to single handedly bring down a corrupt organization conspiring against the kingdom of Vale… say aye." I said.

"Yes! I love it when you're feisty." Yang said.

"Well I suppose it could be fun." Weiss said.

"None of you said Aye." I pouted

"Alright then, we're in this together." Blake said.

"Let's hatch a plan." I said.

"Yeah!" Yang cheered.

I then gasped as I remembered something, "I left my board game in the library." I said

"We're doomed." Weiss said as I ran out the door, and I ended up bumping into someone.

"Oh sorry, are you okay?" I asked looking up at the mint haired girl I bumped into, next to her was a gray haired man.

She reached out her hand to help me up, "I'm fine, just watch where you're going." She said.

"Oh right sorry." I said standing up with her help, "Um I'm Ruby, are you new?"

"Visiting from Haven actually." A black haired woman said coming up from behind the other two.

I took a moment to examine her as she did to me, my Dragoon Spirit seemed to be giving off warning vibes around this girl, I decided to trust it's judgement and be wary of her.

"Oh, you're here for the festival." I said feigning ignorance, "Oh but exchange students have their own dormitory."

"I guess we got turned around." The grey haired teen said.

I laughed a little, "Don't worry happens all the time, uh your building is juuust east of here." I said playing the oblivious child.

"Thank's maybe we'll see you around." The raven haired girl said walking past me.

"Yeah maybe, oh and welcome to Beacon!" I called.

I waited until they were well out of sight before sprinting to the library and grabbing my board game. Then I unbuttoned my uniform shirt just enough so I could see my Dragoon Spirit attached to its plate.

"If you think those three are dangerous, then I do too." I said running back to the dorm.

* * *

 **Okay I'll end the chapter here, sorry if these last two have been a little short, but my attention is a little shaky due to the cliffhanger's Rooster Teeth have been dropping for the last two episodes and it's really starting to take it's toll on me.**

 **Lloyd: but don't worry dear readers, once we get to some action scenes we will be getting the chapters to extend a little, and we will not skimp on the Virage battle at the end of the Vol 2 arc.**

 **Marie: we will also be pulling something… unusual out of our asses during that finale also.**

 **PC: SO until the next chapter dear readers**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the delay in today's chapter my fellow humans, as well as any Faunus readers and maybe the few Winglies among us, but I had to rewatch the two episodes that involved Team RWBY going out to search Vale for clues on the White Fang because I have only ever previously written down scene's for both Yang and Blake's P.O.V. so I needed to go back and get scenes from Ruby and Weiss.**

 **Okay I'm going to be perfectly honest, I honestly feel like I just skipped over Friday.**

 **Lloyd: I think we all have one of those moments, the days all seem to blur together sometimes.**

 **PC: Well delay's and weird personal experiences aside let's just get to the Chapter shall we.**

* * *

*Chapter 10*

*Ruby's P.O.V.*

Professor Port's class was the same as ever, heck even Weiss looked like she was about to fall asleep any second now. Luckily the alarm to end class went off interrupting Professor Port in the middle of his story.

"The stunning conclusion to this story will have to wait until tomorrow." Port said as everyone hurried out of class, I looked over to see Jaune had struck out yet again with Weiss.

[]

Now that classes were over everyone switched to their 'Out on the town' gear, "I thought that class would never end." Blake said.

"Alright guys today is the day, the investigation begins!" I said cheerfully as I jumped down from her bunk.

"I'm glad we're taking this so seriously." Weiss said.

"Hey we've got a 's moderately serious." Yang said.

"Right everyone remember their role?" I asked.

"You and I will head to the CCT and check the Schnee records for any other Dust robberies or inconsistencies, seeing as I'm in the family it shouldn't be a problem." Weiss said.

"The White Fang has regular faction meetings to hand out orders and recruit new members. If I can get in I can hopefully find out what their planning." Blake said.

"I have an old friend on the shady side of town that typically knows everything going on in Vale, getting information out of him shouldn't be too hard." Yang said.

"Great, we'll meet up tonight near Yang and go over what we found. Let's do this!" I said.

"Yeah!" Sun said, wait Sun? The four of us look out the window to see Sun hanging upside down.

"Sun! How did you get up there?" Yang asked.

"Ah it's easy, I do it all the time." Sun said.

"You do what?" Weiss asked.

"I climb tree's all the time." Sun said.

'Wait we have a tree just outside our window?' I thought

"So are we finally getting back at Torchwick guy?" Sun asked hopping into the room.

"We, are going to investigate the situation, as a team." Blake said.

"Sorry Sun, we don't wanna get friends involved if we don't have to." I said.

"Pfft, that's dumb, you should always get friends involved, that's why I brought Neptune." Sun said, the four of us poked our heads out the window to see Neptune standing on the edge of the buildings protrusion.

"Sup." Neptune said.

"How did you even get up here?" I asked.

"I have my ways, seriously though can I come in, we're like, really high up right now." Neptune said.

Once we pulled Neptune inside we altered our plans just slightly, Neptune would be going with Yang and Sun would be joining Blake because he's a Faunus.

[]

"Wow, I forget how big the Transit tower looks up close!" I squealed.

"You should see the one in Atlas." Weiss said.

"That was the first one right?" I asked.

"Correct." Weiss said, "Atlas developed the Cross Continental Transit system to allow the four kingdoms to communicate with one another, it was their gift to the world after the Great War."

"Oh look at me, my name is Weiss, I know know facts, I'm rich." I mocked before stifling a laugh.

"Don't be a pest, besides the only reason we're here is because you like the tower so much, we could have just as easily made a call from the library." Weiss said.

"I know but it's just so cool. I'm gonna take a picture." I said fumbling to pull out my scroll and dropped it.

My scroll bounced until it stopped by the feet of, Penny.

"Oh." Penny said reaching down to pick it up, "You dropped this."

"Penny!?" I said shocked.

A similar look of shock spread on Penny's face when she realized it was me who dropped the scroll.

"Uhh." Penny said.

"Where have you been, we haven't seen you since the night at the docks." I said.

"Sorry, I think, you're confused." Penny said, then she hiccuped, causing my scroll to fly out of her hands, fortunately I caught it.

"Uhh I got to go." Penny said turning around and walking away.

"What was that about?" Weiss asked.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out. You go make your call I meet up with you later!" I called running after Penny.

Fortunately Penny wasn't running so I didn't have to go that far to catch her.

"Penny where have you been? It's been weeks." I asked.

"There seems to be a… misunderstanding." Penny said as she resumed walking.

"What?" I asked sliding down the rail of the steps to get in front of her again, "Penny, is everything okay?" I asked.

Penny just kept walking until I ran in front of her again, "Penny please stop!" I cried.

"Look, I don't know what's wrong, but you have to listen to me, those guys we fought at the docks, we think they're up to something big, something bad! I need you to tell me what happened to you that night, please, as a friend." I begged.

Penny sighed before she looked around then she leaned in close to me, "It isn't safe to talk here." Penny said.

*Weiss P.O.V.*

After Ruby ran off to go talk to Penny I rolled my eye's and walked into the CCT tower and made my way to the elevators in the back and stepping into one.

"Hello, welcome to the CCT, how may I help you?" An automated voice asked.

"I'd like to go to the communications room please." I said.

"Absolutely, can you please place your scroll on the terminal to verify your identity." The Voice requested and I pulled out my scroll and complied.

"Perfect, thank you miss Schnee."

[]

Once the elevator stepped reached the communications room I stepped out and walked up to the empty reception desk, where the hologram of a woman appeared.

"Welcome to the Beacon Cross Continental Transit center, how may I help you?" The Hologram asked.

"I need to make a call to Schnee Dust company world headquarters in Atlas." I requested.

"Certainly, if you could head over to terminal three I'll patch you through." The hologram said.

"Thank you." I said and made my way over to the terminal and sat down, I was a little nervous about this all.

"Thank you calling the Atlas- Oh, Miss Schnee, good afternoon, would you like me to patch you through to your father, I think your sister Winter might be here as well." The SDC receptionist said.

"No thank you, I was actually hoping you can find some files for me, I've compiled a short list." I said plugging my scroll into the terminal.

The receptionist looked at the list of files I requested and raised an eyebrow, "If you don't mind, what is this for?" She asked.

"School project." I lied.

"There are some sensitive documents on this list ma'am." The receptionist said.

"Well then I'll be sure to treat them with care." I replied.

"Right, very well, the data's being transferred to your scroll now." The receptionist said.

"Wonderful, that will be all then." I said taking my scroll when the data finished transferring.

"A-are you sure you don't want me to patch you over to your father before you go?" The receptionist asked.

"Yes, I'm sure." I said.

"Well alright then, but your father did ask me to tell you if you ever called to be careful, he saw some footage of the attempted robbery at the docks a couple weeks ago and wanted me to warn you that the greatest threat to your kind had returned." The receptionist said.

We trusted her with the family secret only because she had been of service to the family for such a long time.

"I'm aware of that, goodbye." I said as the call ended.

*Ruby's P.O.V.*

I walked over to Penny who seemed a bit nervous and gently put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

We soon began walking down the street and started to talk.

"I wish I could help you Ruby, but I don't know anything about those men." Penny said.

"Well what happen to you that night then, we were all together and you just disappeared. Were you kidnapped" I asked

"Oh no! Nothing like that." Penny said.

"Well then where did you go?" I asked.

"I've never been to another kingdom before. My father asked me not to venture out too far but…" Penny said starting to look nervous, "You have to understand my father loves me very much, he just worries a lot."

"Believe me I know the feeling." I said, Penny looked uplifted a bit when I said that, "But why not let us know you were okay?" I asked.

"I… was asked, not to talk to you, or Weiss, or Blake, or Yang, anybody really." Penny said.

"Was your dad that upset?" I asked.

"No, it wasn't my father." Penny said.

We came to a bit of an abrupt stop when we heard an announcement coming from a stage.

"The AK130's have been standard security model for Remnant for several years, and they've done a fine job wouldn't you agree." A hologram of General Ironwood said, the AK130's bowed in response as people clapped.

"But, Atlas is a Kingdom of innovation and fine, well that's just not good enough is it?" Ironwood asked rhetorically as small chambers opened up to reveal a new model of Atlesian Knight robots.

"Presenting the Atlesian Knight 200." Ironwood said as the 200's kicked over their 130 predecessors.

"Smarter, sleeker, and admittedly, a little less scary." Ironwood said as the AK200's posed, "These models will become available next year and they won't be alone. The Atlesian military always supports the idea of removing men from the dangers of the battle field, however there are still many situations that undoubtedly require a human touch." Ironwood said.

"Ruby…" Penny urged but I wasn't paying that much attention.

"So, our kingdom's greatest minds in cooperation with the Schnee Dust company, are proud to introduce, The Atlesian Paladin!" Ironwood said as a hologram of a giant robot replaced him.

"Now we couldn't have them here for you today, but these mechanized battle suit will be seen defending boundaries of our kingdom within the year!" Ironwood announced.

'I doubt it compares to the Dragoon Armor.' I thought but was still mesmerized by the hologram of the giant machine.

"Ruby, maybe we should go somewhere else." Penny insisted.

That's when two Atlesian soldier pointed in our direction and Penny started running.

"Penny? Wait where are you going?" I asked, then I saw the two soldiers start running towards us.

I turned around and started to follow Penny.

We ran into the nearest alleyway and then crossed the street into another alley, where I cut down a scaffold holding up many crates to slow down the soldiers.

I ran along the wall used my Semblance to bounce off it and managed to catch Penny by wrapping my arm around her waist, "This way!" I shouted, and with a bit of effort launched me and Penny into a branching path.

However gravity did not seem to agree with me and the two of us hit the ground and began tumbling away, I lost my grip on Penny and tumbled into the street where a truck was about to hit me when Penny shoved me out of the way and stopped the truck.

With her bare hands.

"Penny?" I asked extremely confused.

"Are you okay?" Penny asked the truck driver, who merely nodded.

People were starting to gather when Penny rushed off and pushed past me, I saw the soldiers come to inspect the incident and took off after her.

[]

I quickly caught up to Penny, "Penny please, what is going on, why are you running, how did you do that?" I asked.

"I can't, everything's fine *hic* I don't want to talk about it." Penny stammered scared.

"Penny if you just tell me what's wrong I can help you." I insisted.

"No. No no you wouldn't understand." Penny said.

"Let me try, you can trust me." I pleaded.

"You're my friend, right? You promise you're my friend?" Penny asked.

"I promise." I said.

"Ruby… I'm not a real girl."" Penny said showing me her hands.

Her hands were scraped to reveal metal underneath.

"Oh." I said, "Penny, I-I don't understand." I said.

"Most girls are born, but I was made." Penny said, "I'm the world's first synthetic person capable of generating an Aura. I'm not real."

I gently took Penny's open hands and held them firmly, "Of course you are. You think that because you've got nuts and bolts instead of squishy guts makes you any less real than me?" I asked.

"I don't… Uh… You're taking this extraordinarily well." Penny said.

"You're not like those things we saw back there, you've got a heart, and a soul I can feel it." I said poking Penny's chest.

"Oh Ruby you're the best friend anyone could have!" Penny cried pulling me into a rather tight hug.

"I can see why your father wanted to protect such a delicate flower." I groaned.

"Oh he's very sweet, my father's the one that built me, I'm sure you would just love him." Penny said.

"Wow, he built you all by himself?" I asked.

"Well almost, he had some help from Mister Ironwood." Penny said.

"The General? Wait, is that why those soldier were after you?" I asked.

"They like to protect me too." Penny said.

"They don't think you can protect yourself?" I asked sarcastically.

"They're not sure if I'm ready yet. One day, it will be my job to save the world, but I still have a lot left to learn. That's why my father let me come to the Vytal Festival, I want to see what it's like in the rest of the world, and test myself in the tournament." Penny said.

"Penny under normal circumstances I'd ask what you were talking about. But the Dragoon Spirit's only call upon their next mater en masse when they sense an oncoming calamity, so whatever happen Penny, always rest assure that you'll have me, and seven other powerful warriors with the Right to Rule Dragons at your side." I said.

"Thank you Ruby. Wait, dragons are supposed to be myths." Penny said.

"Tell that to the giant corpse of Feyrbrand we found in Forever Falls, though he does look like a giant bug it is a Dragon." I said.

That's when we heard the voices of soldiers from a distance.

"You have to hide." Penny said picking me up.

"Ah Penny what are you doing you don't have to go with them I can help you!" I cried as Penny threw me into a dumpster.

"It's okay Ruby, they're not bad people, I just don't want you to get into trouble. Just promise me you won't tell anyone about my secret." Penny said.

"So long as you don't say a word about Dragons and Dragoons." I said.

"Promise." Penny said closing the dumpster.

"Salutations officers." Penny said the the soldiers.

"Why were you running, and what happened the other girl?" Soldier A asked

"What other girl? I've been by myself all day." Penny said followed by a hiccup.

"You shouldn't cause such a scene." Soldier A said.

"Are you okay?" Soldier B asked.

"Just a scratch." Penny said showing them her hands.

"Penny, your father isn't going to be happy about this. Please just come with us." Soldier A said.

"Yes sir." Penny said walking off.

I looked down and saw something that gave some kind of chirping sound and it startled me, causing me to jump.

[]

*Yang's P.O.V.*

We arrived in front of Juniors club riding my motorcycle, Bumblebee, Neptune seemed to be petrified by how I drove, it wasn't that bad.

Anyway as we walked up to the doors the two guards standing in front of it saw me, looked like they just shit themselves, and ran inside in fear.

I figured they wouldn't let me in very easily so I did the next best thing.

I blew the door open with a well placed punch from Ember Celica.

"Guess who's back!" I cheered as every single guy in the place who worked for Junior pointed a gun at here, the DJ even stopped the music that was starting to skip.

"Yang, define friend for me." Neptune said walking up behind me and causing a few people to point guns at him.

"Stop, stop. Nobody shoot." Junior said making his way up to us.

"Blondie, you're here. Why?" Junior asked.

"You still owe me a drink." I said walking up to him casually, and then dragging him off.

*Blake P.O.V.*

I put three of my fingers on a trio of white claw marks on a wall, then looked over to see a man usher in a pair of Faunus, "This is it." I said.

"Are you sure?" Sun asked, I glared at him,.

"You know I'm just gonna take your word for it." Sun said as I took my bow off.

"New recruits right this way." A White Fang soldier said ushering in a pair of Faunus.

"I don't get it, if you believe if what you're fighting for is good, why hide who you are?" Sun asked.

"The masks are a symbol, humanity wanted to make monsters of us, so we chose to don the faces of monsters." I said.

"Grimm masks, that's kinda dark." Sun said.

"So is the guy who started it." I said putting a mask on.

"Always sunshine and rainbows with you." Sun said.

We entered a large room, at the front was a large White Fang tarp hiding something. The Faunus in the room were split in half based on who was garbed in the uniform and who wasn't.

A large Faunus stepped up in front of the tarp, "Thank you all for coming." The man said, "For those of you who are joining us for the first time tonight, allow me to introduce a very special comrades. I can assure you, he is the key to obtaining what we have fought for, for so long." The man said, that's when Roman Torchwick walked into view.

Roman was instantly met with a large amount of disapproval, "Thank you, thank you, please hold your applause." Roman called.

"What's a human doing here?" a girl called.

"I'm glad you asked deary." Roman said, "Now I'll be the first to admit, humans are the worst, case in point, me. So I understand why you want to see us all locked away, or better yet killed." Roman said.

"So is he going somewhere with this or…" Sun asked

"I like to mention the fact you and I all have a common enemy, the ones in control, the ones pulling the strings, the dirty rotten humans that run our kingdoms. Government, Military, even the schools, they're all to blame for your ladden life." Roman said

"And they're all pests that need to be dealt with, fortunately I'm the best exterminator around." Roman said turning away, "No offense to any rodents in the room." Roman added quickly. He then snapped his fingers and one of the tarps fell off to reveal an Atlesian Paladin Mech under it.

"That's a big robot." Sun said.

"How did he get that?" I asked.

"As some of you may have heard, this here is Atlas's newest line of defense against all the scary things in the world, and thanks to my employer, we've managed to snap a few before they ahh… hit the shelves, now many of your brothers have moment down to our operation in the southeast, if you'd rather stay in the city, that's fine, but if you're truly ready to fight for what you believe in, then I can provide you." Roman said.

"We should get out of here." I said, "All new recruits please come forward." A man called and the crowd started pushing us forward.

*Yang P.O.V.*

"I don't know." Junior said.

"How can you not know?" I demanded.

"I haven't talked to him. I haven't even seen him since the night he first came in here. He paid up front, I lend him my men, and none of them ever came back." Junior said.

"So where they go?" Neptune asked taking a seat next to me.

"I don't have any idea, who is this guy?" Junior asked.

"Don't worry about him, worry about me if I don't find out what I want." I demanded.

"I already told you everything, Torchwick hired my boy and I guess he wasn't happy with them, which is something I can relate to!" Junior yelled at his men, causing them to hesitate in their movements and make up excuses.

"Come on Neptune." Yang said leaving.

*Blake P.O.V.*

We managed to sidle out of the pushing crowd, "What are we gonna do?" Sun asked.

"I'm thinking." I said, that's when Roman looked in our direction and scowled.

"he sees us." Sun said as Roman started approaching, that's when I saw a fuse box.

"He can't see in the dark." I said and pulled out Gambol Shroud and fired at the fusebox.

With the lights out we burst out of the windows as Roman shouted orders, and I heard something power up.

*Ruby P.O.V.*

I hopped out of the dumpster and heard my scroll ring, I picked it up to hear-

"Everyone, if you can hear me we need backup!" Blake said over the scroll, though her last word was overlapped by a loud yell for help from Sun.

"They got a robot, it's big, really big!" Sun shouted, "That Torchwick guys in it, but not like it's eaten him, he's like controlling it or something!" Sun finished.

I took off down the street, it shouldn't be too hard to find a giant robot right?

I arrived just in time to see Sun and Neptune get knocked away by an Atlesian Paladin.

I positioned myself below the bridge and summoned my Dragoon armor.

"I'm in position!" I shouted over the scroll.

Seconds later I saw the Paladin tumble down and land in front of me, soon the rest of my team landed next to me and summoned their Dragoon armor.

"Ugh how many of you have that armor!" I heard Torchwick say.

The Paladin began to walk forward, "Freezerburn!" I shouted.

All of us but Weiss and Yang flew away as Weiss froze the ground and Yang used her Ember Celica to thaw the ice fast enough to cause a massive fog.

Torchwick activated the laser targeting on the Paladin as we moved to divert his attention until I flew up and slashed the Paladin with Crescent Rose then double back.

"Checkmate." I said as Weiss and Blake rushed up to slash at the Paladin to push it back and Weiss also stabbed one of the targeting lasers to disable it.

As the Paladin was about to stomp on Blake, Weiss made a glyph that helped Blake fly back far and fast enough to dodge , the Paladin then launched several missiles the Blake and Weiss also dodged thanks to Glyphs, though while Weiss was in midair Torchwick fired off a single shot that Weiss blocked, then she launched a yellow Glyph toward Blake that caused her swings to become fast and powerful enough to send out energy waves that sliced through the remaining missiles.

"Ladybug!" I called as I flew past the Paladin while slashing it, then me and Blake began making synchronized slashes at the Paladins legs, then we flew up and cut off the arm of the Paladin.

Yang jumped onto the back of the Paladin and began to punch it repeatedly, The Paladin then launched back, slamming through several concrete pillars until Yang was knocked off, the Paladin then switched its other arm into a fist and punched Yang through another concrete pillar.

"Yang!" Blake called.

"Don't worry, with each hit she grows stronger and she uses that power to fight back, that's what makes her special." I said.

The Paladin then tried to punch Yang again only for Yang to punch back and stop the mechanical fist, she then fired her Ember Celica with her other arm and shattered the Paladin's remaining arm.

"Yang! Flame Shot!" I shouted.

"You got it!" Yang called as the three rings of magic appeared and expelled.

Yang shot up into the air and opened her arms to show the Dragoon Spirit imbedded in the armor, and then flames began to appear and condense in front of her, "Flaaaame…" Yang said as the condensing flames gave a small burst revealing it had formed a single sphere of stone-like fires.

"Shot!" Yang shouted punching the flame stone and sent it speeding to the Paladin and exploded on impact, completely shattering it.

"I just had this suit cleaned." Roman complained getting up as Yang landed next to the rest of us.

Yang fired off another shot that was blocked by a girl with hair split pink and brown using a parasol, "Ladies, and ice queen." Roman said.

"Hey!" Weiss shouted.

"Always a pleasure. Neo, if you would " Roman called, as the girl Neo bowed as Yang flew forward and punched, but Neo and Roman shattered like glass, then a Bullhead flew off with Neo and Roman in it.

Yang tried to fly after it but I used by Semblance to speed up next to her and hold her back, "We can't just chase after them Yang." I said landing next to the rest of the team.

"Fine." Yang said as we reverted back to our normal selves, "So I guess he got a new henchman."

"Yeah, I guess she made our plans, fall apart." Weiss said trying to be funny.

"No, just no." Yang said as Blake walked off.

"What, but you do it." Weiss said.

"There's and a place for jokes." Yang said.

"Was this not it?" Weiss asked.

"No it just wasn't very good." Yang said walking off to find her motorcycle.

"Well at least I'm trying." Weiss said.

"Hey, where are Sun and Neptune?" I asked.

* * *

 **Okay ladies and gentlemen I'm going to end the chapter there.**

 **Lloyd: I have something to say about the AK200's before we go.**

 **PC: What's that?**

 **Lloyd: In Vol 2 Episode 3 they state that the 200's are smarter than the 130's, yet in episode 12 they stand** ** _completely still_** **as a Boarbatusk threatens to run them over instead of attempting to dodge.**

 **What did the 130's do, run toward charging Boarbatusk's?**

 **PC: Let's just file that question away with** ** _other_** **questionable moments in the history of A.I. shall we?**

 **Until next time.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone I apologise for the lack of chapters over the last couple of days but I was a little distracted, mainly after I got over my joy of Yang's relative lack of punishment last Sunday I kinda shut down due to relief.**

 **Anyway I really just want to get to the Virage battle right now but that's two chapters away and it's kinda driving me nuts.**

 **Lloyd: But you're not here to listen to our random banter, you're here to read so here you go.**

* * *

*Chapter 11*

*Ruby P.O.V.*

Today in Goodwitch's class we were watching Pyrrha fight Cardin and his and was completely overwhelming them. There's sad, and then there's losing four to one, which was what was going on, I wouldn't be surprised if Pyrrha was using her Semblance for an advantage.

"And that's the match." Glynda announced.

"Lucky shot." Cardin groaned falling over.

"Well done miss Nikos, you should have no problem qualifying for the tournament." Glynda said.

"Thank you professor." Pyrrha said.

"Alright now I know that's a tough act to follow, but we have time for one more sparring match, any volunteers?" Glynda asked looking around.

"Miss Belladonna." Glynda called causing the slumping Blake to suddenly straighten out.

"You've been awfully docile for the past few classes why don't you-" Glynda said.

"I'll volunteer." the grey haired boy from a couple days ago said standing up.

I be perfectly honest, when I saw him stand up I immediately had my train of thought shifted to his team and more importantly the feeling of danger that came from my Dragoon spirit around them.

I must have be more out of thought than I initially thought because when I brought myself back to my senses the Boy, who I had learned was named Mercury before I zoned out, had thrown the match.

Now I may not have payed attention to the match very well and I may not be the smartest in my group, but it felt like he was just trying to gain a evaluation of Pyrrha's skills.

Too bad for him she can't use her Dragoon form, otherwise he'd never stand a chance, ever.

Speaking of the Dragoon forms, Ren and Pyrrha have been training them very extensively, Pyrrha because she wished to master her powers as fast as possible, while Ren simply wished to receive an offensive spell.

Pyrrha had managed to unlock a new spell for her form known as Meteor rain, we decided not to test that spell during training for obvious reasons, while Ren had unlocked a spell known as Star Children, which was an offensive spell.

[]

After we left left Professor Goodwitch's class I looked back at Blake worried, after we encountered Torchwick a couple days ago Blake's been losing sleep, and even during Dragoon training she's been slacking.

[]

"You what?" Blake asked.

"We want you to go to the dance." I said.

"That's ridiculous." Blake said.

"Blake we're worried about you, this investigation is starting to mess with your head." Yang said.

"You can't sleep, you hardly eat, and to be honest your grades have been suffering." Weiss said.

"You think I care about grades, people's lives are at stake." Blake argued.

"We know and we're all still trying to figure out what Torchwick is up to." Yang said.

"Thanks to you, Sun we know they're operating somewhere on the southeast side of Vale." I said.

"And the Schnee company records singled out Vale as the primary target for Dust robberies over the last few months." Weiss added.

"Don't forget about their missing military tech too." Yang said.

"But there are still unanswered questions." Blake argued.

"Blake you won't be able to find anything if you can't even keep your eyes open and Dragoon magic can't wake you up if you fall asleep from your own lack of energy.." I said.

"All we're asking is that you take it easy for one day." Yang said.

"It'll be fun. Yang and I will make sure of it." Weiss said.

"Yeah we're planning the whole event." Yang said.

"Excuse me?" Blake asked.

"Team CFVY has been away longer than expected." Weiss said.

"So Weiss and I are going to pick up where they left off, and now we can make sure you have the perfect night." Yang said.

"And once it's all over we'll return to our search, rested and ready." Weiss said.

"So what do you think?" I asked.

"I think this is a colossal waste of time." Blake said getting up, "I'll be in the library." she finished leaving.

"She can't keep going like this." Weiss said, at that moment there was a knock at the door, Weiss went to open it and standing there was.

"Weiss~" Jaune attempted to sing while playing a guitar, Weiss promptly shut the door on the Pseudo Dragoon's face.

Jaune then knocked again, "Aww come on." Jaune pleaded, then he knocked again, "Open the door. I promise not to sing." Jaune said.

Weiss opened the door, "I lied~" Jaune attempted to sing, causing Weiss to facepalm, "Weiss Schnee~ Will you accompany me~ to the dance on~ Sunday~" Jaune sang.

"Are you done?" Weiss asked.

"Yes?" Jaune replied after a moment's hesitation.

"No." Weiss said shutting the door in his face again.

Weiss looked at us, "What?" Weiss asked.

"And that is why they call you the Ice Queen." Yang said, "Plus the theme of your Dragoon Spirit doesn't help." I said as I fell over from leaning too far.

"All my life boys have only been after the perks of my last name. Besides, I already have a date in mind." Weiss said.

"Date or no Date, none of this will matter if we can't get Blake to go." I said.

[]

*Cinder's P.O.V.*

"Well then, now that we have miss Nikos sorted out we need to get to the other problem, that armor that Roman said the girl in red and her friends conjured up out of thin air." I said looking at Emerald and Mercury.

"I have a theory, but it's rather… out there." Mercury said.

"Well, I'm waiting." I said.

"Have either of you read about the old Legends of the Dragoons?" Mercury asked.

The Dragoons? I read those legends once, thought I could use the power of any one of them to my advantage at one point, however I gave up that plan once I spent three years searching for them without gaining _anything_ that could be inferred as a lead to the resting place of the Dragoon Spirits, writing that legend off as only a legend.

"Mercury that is just a legend, what's next your gonna say the Winglies are real?" Emerald said.

"Say whatever you want Emerald, but when Roman explained the armor they wore I decided to dig into some old legends and just about everything Roman pointed out about the armor matches with the description in the legends, elementally attuned, wings that appear with the armor and allow flight, a glowing core that summons it." Mercury said.

"Well then why don't we just take one of them and use them for our plans?" Emerald said.

"As much as I want to we can't." I said.

"Huh?" Emerald asked.

"I read the legend myself, I tried to find the Dragoons Spirit's myself once before, however the problem isn't in stealing the jewel, it's using them." I said.

"What do you mean by that?" Emerald asked.

"The Dragoon Spirits only grant their powers to the ones they chose as their masters, people born with a 'Right to Rule Dragons' and stealing them probably wouldn't work seeing as these Spirits seem to be sentient in their own right." Mercury said.

"Soooo do we have a backup plan for taking on Dragoons?" Emerald asked.

"The Legend said the ancient Winglies created two weapons for killing Dragons and Dragoons with ease, the Dragon Block Staff, which was destroyed because it was unable to contain the power of the 'King of Dragons', and what we're going to be after, The Dragon Buster, a sword that turns Dragoon armor to as defensive as an illusion." I said.

"Yeah, except the Dragon Buster is supposedly lost." Mercury said.

"Well it's a good thing I had compiled a small list of possible locations of the Dragon Buster back when I was looking for the Dragoon Spirits." I said, "We'll get the data from the CCT first, then we'll head off to the first location to search."

[]

*Ruby P.O.V.*

*Ballroom*

I was sitting at a table trying to figure out how to help Blake, "I need you to pick a tablecloth." Weiss said setting down two, near identical squares of cloth in front of me.

"Aren't they both the same?" I asked.

"I don't even know why I asked." Weiss said walking off as Yang approached carrying a speaker and set it down with a thud that caused the table to jump.

"So have you picked out dress yet?" Yang asked me.

"What's the point, who cares about the dance if Blake isn't going." I said dejectedly.

"Oh don't worry, she's going." Yang assured me as she turned away, "Weiss I thought we agreed, no doilies!" Yang called over to Weiss.

"If I don't get doilies, you don't get fog machines." Weiss demanded getting up in Yang's face.

At that moment Sun and Neptune walked in, "Your dance is going to have fog machines?" Neptune asked.

"We were thinking about it." Weiss said.

"Thanks pretty cool." Neptune said.

"You ladies ready for dress up?" Sun asked.

"Pft Yeah right." I said.

"Laugh all you want, I'll be turning heads at the dance." Yang boasted.

"What are you two wearing?" Weiss asked Sun and Neptune.

"Uhh this." Sun said.

"Ignore him, for he does not know what he says." Neptune said.

"I may have moved to Mistral, but I grew up in Vacuo. it's not exactly a shirt and tie kind of place." Sun said.

"Yeah, we've noticed." Yang said.

"So what does Blake think of all this? She all still, you know… Blakey?" Sun asked.

"I still can't think of a way to change her mind." I said.

"Guy's trust me, Blake will be at the dance." Yang said as she walked off.

[]

*Yang's P.O.V.*

I figured Blake would only be in one place if she was still in the school, the library.

I figured right because Blake was sitting in front of a screen looking up… something, anyway I pulled out my laser pointer and began the first step in my plan.

Blake's eyes were constantly transfixed on the little red dot whenever it appeared, eventually Blake got up and began following the light, even attempting to speed up and step on it, 'That is just cute.' I thought feeling my cheeks flush ever so slightly.

Eventually I brought Blake to me, though she was right in my face, "Hello~" I sung.

"What are you-" Blake started.

"We need to talk." I said grabbing Blake's arm and yanking her away.

I led Blake to an empty classroom and proceeded to tell her about my own problems trying to find my mother and the mistake I made that almost got me and Ruby killed when we were children.

I think I got through to Blake as we left the room.

[]

*Ruby's P.O.V*

*Ballroom, Dance night*

"Oh you look great." Yang squealed as I stepped into the ballroom in my dress.

"We need to have a serious discussion on how Weiss fights in these." I said complaining about my heels.

Time passed and I saw my sister dancing with Blake and eventually I made my way over to the punch table.

Soon enough Jaune slid up, "I see you're hiding at the punch bowl too." Jaune said.

"Yep." I said.

"To the socially awkward." Jaune said holding his glass out for a toast, which the I complied to.

"Sorry thing didn't work out well with Weiss." I said.

"Eh, it's fine, Neptune pretty cool, no wonder why she with him." Jaune said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean come on, how many people can pull off blue hair." Jaune said.

"No I mean, Weiss came to the dance alone." I said causing Jaune to almost choke.

"What?" Jaune asked.

"Yeah she said she had too much to focus on to worry about boys." I said as Jaune and I looked over to see Weiss try to get a white flower to stand up straight, then Jaune looked over to Neptune who was socializing with Blake and Sun.

"Hold my punch." Jaune said seriously handing his punch to me.

I'll admit I took a sip of his punch once he was out of sight.

Eventually I made my way upstairs and met up with Yang, "You know, we really needed this." Yang said, I could see Penny off in the distance moving to the music while she was flanked by two bodyguards.

"Yeah, I think you did a good job planning it too." I said.

"Aw thanks." Yang said pulling me in for a tight one armed hug, "It wasn't all me though, the boy's did a lot too." Yang said.

"Tomorrow it's back to work." Yang said.

"Well, I'm sure we can handle whatever get's thrown at us." Ruby said, at that moment people started laughing, "Except for that." I said as we looked over to see Jaune… wearing a dress!?

Jaune was actually wearing a dress and had approached Pyrrha, and he held out his hand offering her to dance, and Pyrrha accepted, soon enough the whole of Team JNPR started a synchronized dance and got every other person in the room to start cheering.

I eventually made my way back to the entrance and saw a figure bouncing across the rooftops, I put my hand over my still concealed Dragoon Spirit and gave chase.

I followed the figure to the CCT tower and saw a guard knocked out and hidden in the bushes, I pulled out my scroll and punched in a code and within seconds my rocket locker landed near me and opened up to give me access to Crescent Rose.

I entered the tower shakily and stepped into the elevator.

'Okay I'm getting tired of this.' I thought taking my Dragoon form, 'Phew, those heels are now boots, at least I could fly if that didn't work out.'

When the elevator stopped I floated out and looked around.

"Hellooo, anyone there?" I called out, then I had an idea, "It's no use hiding, I can feel the movement of the air caused by your breathing." I added, a total lie really.

That's when a masked woman stood up from behind a desk with a scowl on her face.

"Excuse me, you know it's not a masquerade party, so why don't you take off that-" Ruby said before the woman poured out a tube of sand that melted into glass that she launched at me.

I flew straight up and then straight at her, she created a pair of swords made of glass and swung at me.

But unfortunately for her the blades bounced off the Dragoon armor and she barely managed to dodge my swing.

The then replaced her blades with a bow and fired off arrows at me that I shot down with Crescents gun mode, wait how was I that accurate? Maybe the air was guiding my bullets?

The Woman looked as if she was at a loss and seemed to be looking for a way to escape, almost as if she was aware of what this armor was capable of.

That's when I heard the elevator behind me reach this floor, the two of us looked behind us to see General Ironwood step out of the elevator, I looked back at my opponent with a smirk.

Only to see she had escaped.

"Oh come on!" I cried out.

* * *

 **Okay guys I'm going to cut this chapter right there.**

 **Now then, as you can already tell, Cinder is going to be searching for the Dragon Buster to combat the Dragoons, and there is going to be two, possibly three places she's going to search in an attempt to find the weapon.**

 **Now I will give you all a clue about where the weapon rests.**

 **It lies in a Location that you go to in Legend of Dragoon.**

 **Vague as all shit I know, however I will say you can rule out all Forests/populated locations.**

 **Lloyd: Well people I hope you all have enjoyed this chapter and we really can't wait for chapter 13, Where Team Ruby will face a Virage in the ruins of Mountain Glenn.**

 **Until next time**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello guy's I'm back for another chapter of RWBY Dragoons, now from this point on I had the idea that, just like support levels in RoaT, I'm going to add the Dragoon Levels at the end of the Chapters, note that some characters will be facing former Dragoons far before they're ready, (I'll give you two guesses who will try)**

 **Lloyd: Anyway we really can't wait for the next chapter, where team RWBY will face a Virage, note there will not be a Super Virage in this story, well maybe when Rooster Teeth has gotten far into the series, but not for a good long time because based on what can be inferred in the games a Super Virage is rare and extremely powerful.**

 **Also guys can you please review or something we'd like to know how we're doing with story.**

 **Marie: Enjoy!**

* * *

*Chapter 12*

*Ruby's P.O.V.*

I got off the elevator and stepped into Ozpin's office, "Sorry I took so long, someone accidentally hit all the buttons in the elevator on the way up here. It wasn't me." I said as I approached.

"Thank you for coming Ruby, how are you feeling?" Ozpin asked.

"Okay I guess, I'd feel better if my bad guy count wasn't oh for three." I said.

"Ruby, I feel it is appropriate to let you know, that I think what you did last night was exactly what being huntsmen is all about. You recognised a threat and took action, and you did the very best you could." General Ironwood said.

"Thank you sir." I said.

"Now the general her has already informed us of the events that… transpired last night. But now that you've rested we were wondering if you had anything to add." Ozpin asked.

"Was anyone else with her, did she look familiar to you?" Glynda asked.

I was having a hard time finding words at first but I did respond, "I don't know, she was wearing a mask, and she never said anything, but she seemed to recognise the Dragoon armor and almost seemed to know what it was capable of, and she fought with glass but I don't think that was her Semblance though, her clothing lit up whenever she attacked." I said.

"Save for the glass, that sounds like the woman I fought the night we met Ruby." Glynda said.

"Embedding dust into clothing is an age old technique, it could have been anyone who knows about the Legend of the Dragoon." Ironwood said.

"Wait, you think this girl's connected to Torchwick and the White Fang?" I asked.

"It's possible, but we still lack the required evidence to link the two together." Ozpin said.

"Actually I think I remember her saying something about a hideout or something in the southeast, just outside the kingdoms." I said.

"Interesting." Ozpin said.

"I thought you said-" Glynda started.

"Thank you for your cooperation Ruby, why don't you go spend some time with your team, you have a big day ahead of you." Ozpin said.

"Anytime." I said happily.

"And Ms. Rose, please be discreet about this matter." Ozpin said.

"Of course sir." I said as I left.

[]

The second I opened the door the rest of the team surged in front of me, "What happened?" Yang asked.

"Um well, Uh huh." I said nervously, "I managed to slip in the information Blake managed to get at the White Fang meeting."

"That was a risky move." Weiss said.

"No, I think you I handed it well." Blake said.

"I hope so." I said.

"I'm sure everything will be alright. Oh I know what will cheer you up Ruby!" Yang said happily walking over to a table.

"What's that?" I asked.

"I don't know yet, Dad sent it to us, I thought we could open it together." Yang said holding up a small tube.

"Oh something from home!" I squealed then speed over to Yang and wrapped my legs around Yang while and tried to reach for the tube.

This lasted for a second until Yang gave the tube a shake and something fell out, a small cylinder of fur, the tube suddenly jumped, then a second time, then it popped out into the form of a familiar small brown a white Corgi. The four of us leaned in to inspect the dog, which barked twice.

"AHHH!" The four of us screamed, two of joy, two of shock.

"Zwei!" I cheered then lifted up the dog.

"He sent a dog?" Blake asked.

"In the mail?" Weiss asked as Yang started to coddle Zwei.

"Oh he does stuff like this all the time." Yang said.

"Your father or your dog?" Blake asked from atop me bed, I guess her cat instincts are screaming run right now.

"Are you telling me, that this mangy, drooling, mutt, is going to wive with us fowevea, oh yes he is." Weiss said as she began to play with Zwei.

'No-one can resist Zwei's cuteness.' I thought triumphantly looking at Weiss

"Please keep it away from my belongings." Blake said.

'Okay maybe cat Faunus can, but she's just naturally nervous around a dog.' I thought.

Then the intercom came on, "Will all first year student please report to the amphitheater." the intercom announced.

"Well we can't exactly leave him here while we're gone for a week." Weiss said as I put Zwei down, Zwei quickly ran below where Blake was at in my bed.

"Look there's a letter." Yang said pulling out a piece of paper, "Dear girls, I've got to leave the island for a few days so I'm sending Zwei to you to take care of, enclosed is all the food you should need, love you both, Taiyang." Yang read as Zwei ran over.

Yang tipped the tube over and cans of dog food fell out on top of Zwei forming a small pile, "What's he supposed to do with that?" Weiss asked, Yang shook the tube once again and a can opener fell out.

"Welp that settles it, come on everybody, Zwei will be here when we get back." Yang said as she left, Weiss cooed Zwei a bit more as she left, Blake jumped off the table trying not to be near Zwei.

I looked down at Zwei and smiled when I got a wonderful idea.

[]

Hide Zwei in a backpack, genious!

We all entered the amphitheatre while I was wearing a backpack.

"Quiet, quiet please. Professor Ozpin would like to share a few words before we begin." Glynda said.

"Today we stand together, united. Mistral, Atlas, Vacuo, Vale. Four kingdoms of Remnant. On this day nearly eighty years ago, the largest war ever recorded in history came to an end. It was a war of ignorance, of fear, and oppression. A war that was about much more than what borders pushed where of who traded with who, but about the very idea of individualism itself. We fought for countless reasons, one of which being the destruction of all forms of art a self expression. And as you are well aware that was something many could not stand for. As a result, those who opposed this tyranny named their children after one of the core aspects of art itself, color. It was their way of setting it straight that not only they refused to tolerate this oppression, but neither the generations to come, and it is held to this very day. We encourage individuality, expressionism, and unity, through diversity. As I said today we stand together, united, but there's still a bond that cannot exist without effort, which why today when the rest of the world celebrates peace, huntsmen and huntresses fight to uphold it. As first year students you'll be tasked with shadowing a professional huntsman of huntress on a mission, some of you may be taken out of the Kingdom for several days, others may work within the walls for the rest of the week. But no matter which path you choose remember to be safe, remember your training, and remember to do your very best." Ozpin said

"This is perfect, all we have to do is shadow a huntsman working in the southeast." I said.

"Yeah we'll follow him around by day and give him the slip at night." Yang said.

"Let's check search and destroy." Weiss said as we went over to the message board.

"Here we go, quadrant five needs Grimm cleared out." I said.

"Well it's in the southeast." Blake said.

"Sounds perfect." Yang said as Ruby signed us up for the mission, only to be denied because it was unavailable to first years.

"Wonderful." Weiss said sarcastically.

"Any other idea's?" Blake asked.

"We mail ourselves there." I said.

"Well that's one option." Ozpin said walking up, "Unfortunately we determined that the concentration of Grimm was too extreme for first year students, it seems that particular region is rather popular. In fact I have the sneaking suspicion that the four of you will make your way there no matter which job you choose." Ozpin said.

"What makes you say that?" I asked.

"I'm still curious as to how all found yourselves at the docks semester, I'm interested to know how you really learned about a hideout in the southeast, and I certainly wonder why, witnesses reported seeing robots and rose petals at a dance club." Ozpin said

I couldn't find words to answer.

"I don't know if I'll ever find the exact answers I'm looking for, so how about this, instead of waiting for you to break the rules, why don't we just bend them, beside I'd say the Right to Rule Dragon's grants you and JNPR some… special privileges." Ozpin said as he accessed his scroll to allow us to take the mission.

"We won't let you down, thank you professor." I said.

"Do not thank me for this, teamwork persistence have carried you far, but you must understand the things that are away from the protection of the kingdom will not care. Stay close to your huntsman at all times and do exactly as he says. He will be leading you on this mission and he can have you sent back to Beacon, if he finds your skills to be unsatisfactory." Ozpin said leaving, then he leaned back to us, "Good luck."

[]

"That wasn't exactly uplifting." Yang said.

"But it's the truth." Blake said.

"It's gonna be tough but I know we can do it." I said.

"Hey Team CFVY is back." A student said running ahead of us, Blake ran up to Velvet.

"Velvet, are you alright?" Blake asked.

"I'm fine I Yatsuhashi to look out for me." Velvet said.

'Huh, I wonder who would win in a fight, the Previous Earth Dragoon Kongol, or Yatsuhashi, they're both huge.' I thought offhandedly, 'Actually, maybe he's got Gigantos blood in him.'.

"Your mission was supposed to end a week ago, What happened?" Weiss asked.

"Nothing happened, it was just, there were just so many." Velvet said. "Oh but don't worry you first years are just shadowing huntsmen."

"Right." Yang said.

"I should go, be safe okay." Velvet said and left.

"We can do this, we've never backed down before and we're not going to start now." I said.

"Right." Blake said.

"Besides it won't only be us, we'll be fighting alongside a genuine huntsman!" I cheered.

"Yeah!" Yang cheered.

[]

All that cheer drained away as soon as we learned who we were shadowing, "Why hello young girls, who's ready to fight for their lives?" Dr. Oobleck asked.

"Professor Oobleck?" Weiss asked.

"Yes I'm afraid those bags won't be necessary team seeing as you have opted to shadow a huntsman on what is now officially a reconnaissance mission, I can assure you we will not be establishing a single base of operations rather we will be traversing several miles of hazardous wasteland and making camp at any defensible locations we may stumble upon, I factored all our essentials myself plotted the air course and readied the airship. AND, it's Doctor Oobleck." Oobleck ranted. "Now according to my schedule we are already three minutes behind schedule." Oobleck said before blasting away.

We got ourselves caught up in a small chat with team JNPR, Sun and Neptune, JNPR were heading out tomorrow, and Nora had decided she would challenge the previous Lightning Dragoon when she got back saying he Semblance should give her a very powerful advantage.

I think she's about to take on a challenge way more difficult than she's ready for than she's ready for.

[]

"I guess I never saw you as much as a fighter." Yang said to Dr. Oobleck.

"I admit I fancy myself as more of an intellectual, but I can assure you as a huntsman I've had my fair share of tussles." Oobleck said.

"Like the mushroom?" I asked.

"Those are truffles." Blake said.

"Like the sprout?" I asked.

"Those are brussels." Yang said.

"Besides given my expertise in the field of history as well as my dabblings in the archeological surveys my dear headmaster saw fit to assign me to this particular… assignment." Oobleck stated.

"What does history have to do with this?" Weiss asked.

"Why what a preposterous question you silly girl why history is the backbone of our very society, and the liver! Probably the kidneys if I were to wager." Oobleck said.

"And that means?" Weiss asked.

"The southeast quadrant outside of Vale is home to wild forests and deep caves, but it also the location of one of the kingdom's greatest failures." Oobleck said.

"Mountain Glenn." I said.

"That's right it was an extension of Vale. But in the end it was overrun by Grimm and fenced off from the rest of the city." Yang said.

"Correct and now it stands abandoned, as a dark reminder." Oobleck said.

"And a likely place for a hideout." Blake said.

"Precisely." Oobleck said, "However that is not the only reason, according to reports sent in by people who had been in Mountain Glenn before it's fall excavators had unearthed a massive fossilized creature buried in the cavern walls."

"Massive fossilized creature?" Weiss asked.

"The creature had no former record in any books, and due to the fact I couldn't get a viable description from anyone I could not compare the creature to anything written down in the Legends. If you encounter the creature stay on your guard, it may be more than a fossil." Oobleck warned.

[]

The bullhead dropped us off and the middle of the ruined city, the weird thing was my Dragoon Spirit was practically shouting warnings at me, it never did that during the White Fang battle, nor did it do so when we trained our Dragoon forms against a large number of Beowolves, so what's causing it to react this way, I had noticed the rest of my team had unconsciously put their hands to their Dragoon Spirit's.

"Team you maybe students but at this moment your mission as hunter and huntresses has begun, from this point forward you need to do exactly as I say, do you understand?" Oobleck inquired, looking over at us, "Ruby! I thought I told you to leave all your bags back at school!"

"But you hadn't told us to listen to you yet. So I didn't." I defended.

"She's not wrong, very well Ruby leave your bag here we can pick it up upon our return." Oobleck said.

"But I wa-" I started.

"Young lady what in the world could you possibly have in that bag that's so important to bring it with-" Oobleck started but cut himself off as Zwei popped his head out of the bag.

Silence filled the air for a good moment as we all looked at the Corgi, "Get back in the bag." I whispered, Zwei simply barked once.

"We're here to investigate an abandoned urban jungle teeming with death and hostility, and you brought, a dog." Oobleck said very seriously.

"I uh…" I started.

"Genius!" Oobleck exclaimed walking away, before quickly rushing back and grabbing Zwei from my bag, knocking me over in the process.

"Canine's are historically known for their perceptive nose and heightened sense of sound, making them excellent companions for hunts such as ours!" Oobleck said, Zwei barked.

"I'm a genius." I said.

"So, what are your orders doctor?" Blake asked.

"Ah yes straight to the chase, I like it." Oobleck said dropping Zwei.

"As you've been informed the southeast has been marked as a recent hotspot for Grimm activity, now there are several possible explanations for this behavior, one of which being- Grimm." Oobleck said.

"Uh, what?" I asked.

"Grimm a creature of Grimm approximately one hundred yards from us at this very moment." Oobleck said causing us to turn around.

"What?" Weiss asked seeing a single Beowulf and we readied our weapons.

"Stop." Oobleck said, "There are a number of reasons why a Grimm congregate in this particular area, the most likely of which their attraction to negativity. Sadness, Envy, Loneliness,Hatred, all qualities that are likely our hidden group harboring ill intent." Oobleck said.

"So what now?" I asked.

"We wait, we track, if this specimen leads us to it's pack that pack may subsequently lead us to our prey." Oobleck said.

"How long do we wait?" Blake asked.

"It's uncertain, hours, days, weeks, why lone Grimm have been known to stay isolated from the pack for months- and there the whole pack." Oobleck said as more Beowolves showed up.

"What?" Weiss asked a little loud.

"And now they've seen us." Oobleck said.

"What?" Weiss asked again.

"AND NOW THEY'VE SEEN US!" Oobleck yelled right in Weiss's ear.

"I take it tracking is out of the question." I said.

"An accurate assumption, yes." Oobleck said.

"What's the plan then?" Yang asked.

"Show me what you're made of. Dragoon Forms authorized." Oobleck said.

We all smiled and activated our Dragoon armor.

"I can take them all down with one good Explosion." Yang said.

"Hold on Yang, let me try my newest spell first." Blake said as the usual three rings of Magic appeared and expelled.

Blake crossed her arms with Gambol Shroud's katana pointing upwards, suddenly a small orb of darkness formed at the base of the blade and flowed up to the tip and off slightly, a wind of deathly energy seemed to flow toward her from the Grimm, who were frozen in either confusion or fear.

Blake adjusted her arm so she raised her katana, that seemed to cause thin rings of energy to be sucked into the orb until her arm stabilized directly above her head, then things started getting weird, the world around us darkened dangerously as the orb expelled a swirling vortex of deathly energy poured outward into the pitch black area.

"Death Dimension." Blake said as we looked over to the Grimm, who were frozen still and had a similar vortex behind them, but this one was flowing inwards.

Suddenly there was a flash and the dark world faded in an instant, leaving behind what looked like a fragile glass picture of all those Beowolves floating in the air spinning.

We looked back to Blake to see her back turned to the Grimm and she slowly slide her hand with a reverse grip of Gambol's sheath down the Katana blade until she almost reached the base of the blade.

"Gone." Blake commanded bringing her hand to the base to an instant, the image of the Grimm in that weird world shattered like glass. The Beowolves appeared suddenly except now they had a look of horror on their faces and were battered and scarred.

The Beowolves collapsed to the ground dead.

"Oh my…" Yang said seeing the Grimm.

"Frightening, that spell seems to have taken the Grimm to a dimension of death, and though their time there was short the damage done was… lethal." Oobleck said.

"Well these Beowolves were rather weak, plus they lacked an Aura." Blake said, "According to the Dragoon Spirit the spell only briefly leaves them in the Death Dimension, and moderately strong target would survive, though if they did survive they still experienced the horrors in that world."

"I see… Miss Belladonna I'm going to have to ask you not to use that ability against human and Faunus opponents in sparring matches and during tournaments should events force you to reveal your armor, however you are free to use it when you're battling for your life." Oobleck said.

[]

The next few hours were basically us massacring any Grimm dumb enough to try to attack us, the Grimm could hardly harm us and if they somehow managed to Blake would cast Astral Drain to heal off the damage we took.

Plus Weiss managed to unlock a new healing ability for her Dragoon form, yipee!

Eventually Oobleck asked me to follow him while the others set up camp in an abandoned building.

[]

*Weiss P.O.V.*

Once we set up a campfire we dismissed our armor.

"I can't believe we didn't find anything." Yang said.

"We've always been fortunate enough to be in the right place at the right time, guess we can't always have luck on our side." Blake said.

"That's not what I meant." I said right now I decided to let my wings appear because I just needed to let them out.

"Huh? Blake asked.

"Earlier, about upholding the legacy, there's more to it than that." I said.

"Yeah, no me too, I mean, I don't know." Yang said.

"I don't know either, I know what I want to do but, I figured I'd always take things one step at a time." Blake said.

"Well it doesn't matter, we know why we're here, right?" Yang asked.

"Ah wonderful, a textbook campfire." Oobleck said speeding in, causing me to jump.

"Fire. So warm." Ruby said getting close to the fire.

"Very good eat your dinners and hurry to bed, we have a lot of ground to cover tomorrow, and we'll need you to take turns keeping watch over our temporary abode, any volunteers for first watch?" Oobleck asked.

"Yo." Ruby said raising her hand briefly, before she summoned her armor and walked over to a place to keep watch while the rest of us tried to go to sleep

[]

*Ruby P.O.V.*

During my watch I heard my teammates talk about something but I was paying more attention to the warnings my Dragoon Spirit was blaring, what on Remnant could the Spirit be warning me about?

After my shift ended I heard Zwei start to leave and I followed him out of the building.

"Zwei." I whisper called "Zwei where are you?"

I then noticed Zwei taking a leak next to an old metal post, "Zwei this is a wasteland, you literally could have done that anywhere." I said, Zwei barked as I picked him up, then we heard something and took cover.

We peaked out of a corner and saw two White Fang soldiers, "I thought I heard a Beowulf or something." White Fang A said.

"Let's just finish our patrol and get back." White Fang B said.

I silently followed them for several feet until they reached a building, I poked Zwei's head out, "Did they go in yet, one bark means yes." I said, Zwei waited until the sound of a door closing was heard then barked. "Oh this is it, this is it!" I whisper cheered, and pulled out her Scroll only to have no signal, "Oh man, come on we gotta get the others." I said getting up.

I didn't get far when the ground below my feet cracked and gave away, I caught Zwei before he fell in and tossed the dog up as the piece I was holding onto broke before I could pull myself up.

I heard Zwei Bark out as I fell.

I eventually hit the bottom of the pit and saw a huge underground city, my Dragoon Spirit was blaring out warnings stronger than even.

And I don't think it was because of the two White Fang approaching me.

[]

*3rd P.O.V. Under Mountain Glenn*

In a cornered off section of Mountain Glenn a massive creature kneeled, partially stuck in the stone walls, most of it's body was exposed and were it alive it could easily pull itself free without collapsing the mountain.

It was still alive… and was waking up as evidenced by one of its fingers twitching, breaking free of the stone.

"Hey did you hear that?" I man called out.

"Yeah, we better go check it out, could be an intruder." A woman said.

* * *

 **Alright Men and Women I am going to stop things here and in the next chapter the Mountain Glenn Virage will Awaken to attack our heroes and villains, seeing as Faunus were never aligned with the Winglies.**

 **Reigner: And now it's time to straighten out the Dragoon Levels for convenience this represents that which RWBY knows about so far. plus we'll add what spells they know.**

 **Ruby: D-LV 2 / 5 - Wing Blaster, Rose Storm**

 **Yang: D-LV 2 / 5 - Flame Shot, Explosion**

 **Weiss: D-LV 2 / 5 - Freezing Rain, Rainbow Breath**

 **Blake: D-LV 2 / 5 - Astral Drain, Death Dimension**

 **Jaune: D-LV Unactivated / Max- All spells available upon activation**

 **Pyrrha: D-LV 2 / 4 - Grand Stream, Meteor Rain**

 **Nora: D-LV 1 / 5 - Atomic Mind**

 **Ren: D-LV 2 / 5 - Moonlight, Star Children**

 **PC: Well then I'll let you all get back to your normal lives now, and please review people, I know Legend of Dragoon doesn't have the fanbase it deserves but that is now excuse for no-one to comment.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay guys I couldn't sleep at all with how the Virage battle went in this chapter so I made some minor/major tweaks to the battle and added a scene I forgot to add in the first go around.**

 **Now let's try this again.**

* * *

*Chapter 13*

*Ruby's P.O.V.*

After I was captured by the two White Fang soldiers I was brought to Torchwick who grew upset in my presence that is until he started smacking me around with his cane.

"Wow you are much more manageable without that oversized garden tool of yours." Roman said.

I didn't really pay too much attention to what he was saying and got up and tried to run away until something caught the back of my hood and dragged me back over to him.

"Don't try to run away again Red." Roman said, that's when another WF walked up.

"Mister Torchwick." The soldier said.

"What is it can't you see I'm a little busy?" Roman stressed, he really doesn't like using henchmen apparently.

"Sorry sir, but I really think you might want to come and see something." The soldier said.

"Well then why didn't you bring it here?" Roman asked very annoyed.

"We would if we could've, but things thing dwarfs the Paladins and it half buried in the walls." The Soldier said.

"Ugh fine. Come on Red, I can't exactly trust these animals to make sure you don't escape." Roman said dragging me by my hood.

"Let me go let me go let me go!" I shouted getting dragged along.

[]

*Lod Music- Virage Embryo*

Roman kept dragging me until we reached a somewhat obscure area of the underground Mountain Glenn.

"Alright what is it that you…" Roman said trailing off, "What. The hell. Is that?" Roman said.

I managed to shift around Roman enough to see what he was talking about and my breath caught in my throat.

This thing was _massive_ , seriously it was bigger than the Giant Nevermore I fought in initiation, its hide was bone white though covered in a large layer of dirt, the creature had two massive legs with clawed feet with two joints on it's each of its legs, the joint closest to the feet were bent backwards with spikes protruding out on the bend, the joint above was bent forwards. it's waist was… tiny compared to the rest of it's body, but go up you'll see the majority of it's body was in the upper torso, it had no head but there seemed to be an eye smack in the middle of the body, it also had two massive arms with five fingered hands, though it lack an opposable thumb and it's pinky finger seemed to be in a fixed position.

"Virage…" I breathed recognising the creature Albert described in my dreams.

"Pardon?" Roman asked.

"Virage, I don't know exactly what it is, but I do know it's the polar opposite of a Dragon," I started.

"Well it should be good for killing you and your friends." Roman said.

"And enemy to anything but Winglies." I finished.

"Pardon?" Roman said now a little worried.

That's when I saw a glow come from it's eye, then the fingers began to move, followed by an arm breaking free.

"It's awake!" I shouted breaking free from Roman grip.

"You mean that things isn't dead!?" Roman shouted.

*Lod Music- Boss 3*

The Virage pulled itself free from the wall and stared down at the White Fang in front of it. The Virage then reached down with it's right arm and grabbed what looked like a gorilla Faunus.

The Virage then smashed the Faunus into it's face, killing the man instantly before just dropping him like he was nothing important.

"Open fire!" Roman shouted.

The WF began shooting at the Virage, but their bullets were hardly doing anything to it.

The Virage seemed to see that White Fang as nothing more than a bunch of flies to it and promptly stomped on them one at a time.

Suddenly, as the Virage raised it's right arm a series of missiles completely destroyed it, the Virage gave it's best attempt to look at it wounded (Read missing) arm, then looked at the Paladin that destroyed it.

The stare of the Virage seemed to intensify until I saw it absorbing energy into it's eye, then fired it out as a laser that obliterated the Paladin.

"Ruby!" Yang called out.

I looked behind me to see Doctor Oobleck and the rest of my team coming up to us as Roman started to shoot the Virage.

"Yang! I need Crescent Rose!" I shouted running up to them.

"Ruby, what in the world is that thing!?" Oobleck demanded.

"Doctor Oobleck that thing is a Virage, we need to kill it here, now!" I shouted taking Crescent Rose from Blake and taking my Dragoon form.

"My word." Oobleck breathed looking at the destruction the Virage had already caused, "Team RWBY, you orders are right now to eliminate that Virage." Oobleck said shifting about to shift his thermos into something else.

"Doctor Oobleck hold on, leave this thing to us." Weiss said as everyone else took their Dragoon forms.

"Let me boost you guys first." I said beginning magic.

A single rose petal floated down from out of nowhere until it nearly hit the ground, then a gust of wind carrying hundreds of rose petal blew in. "Rose Storm!" I shouted holding Crescent Rose skyward, causing the petal's to billow up from under me in a tornado-like fashion, then I pointed Crescent Rose forward to cause a green wind to blow from behind me with more rose petals.

I opened my arms as the wind and petals flew around me and my team until the petals and wind made another tornado pillar forcing my to curl up into a ball and a green barrier appeared around us, I freed myself from the curled position as the barrier shattered into a multicolor one that faded away along with the wind and petals.

"Thanks Ruby!" Yang said as she flew toward the Virage and punched it in the eye, causing it to stumble back a step.

The Virage glared in anger at Yang, seeing that it just woke up and found an enemy of it's kind.

The Virage raised it's stump of a right arm and suddenly a large amount of red vapor appeared in roughly the shape of its arm and vanished soon after.

Plus it had it's right arm back.

"What was that?" I cried out.

Blake then flew toward its right arm before it grab Yang and impaled it with both of her blades before pulling off and slashing again, this time it's arm disappeared in the red vapor.

The Virage glared at us in anger as it's eye began glowing again, this time however the whole air seemed to shift and distort around us as the Virage seemed to attack our minds. The effect stopped soon enough.

"Ugh." Yang said floating there stunned.

Then I saw the Virage had regenerated it's right arm again.

"Ugh this is so frustrating!" I shouted.

The Virage took the opening created by our disbelief and grabbed Yang and threw her onto the ground before it proceeded to repeatedly stomp on her.

After about the Seventh stomp Blake flew forward and tackled the Virage, while the difference in size it was enough to get it off of Yang, who I quickly flew down to check on.

"Yang!" I called, Yang was barely conscious and struggled to stand up.

"Blake we could use some healing!" I called out.

Blake nodded and dodged a punch and created the three rings of magic.

"Astral Drain!" Blake shouted before she made a front flip and threw her katana at the Virage.

The blade flew through the air and before it hit the Virage, the blade stopped the Gambol Shroud then began to drain something from the Virage in a purple glow, the energy then shot out of the blade and into Blake.

"Haaah." Blake called and the energy drained burst from Blake and into the ground behind he as she lowered herself into the warm light that surrounded me and Yang.

Gambol then removed itself from whatever force held it there and flew back perfectly into Blake's hand

"Thanks Blake." Yang said flying back into the battle.

The Virage stared at Blake before charging and firing it's eye laser at her.

Blake almost managed to dodge, but the laser just managed to clip her, sending her crashing into the ground.

"Blake!" Yang called flying over to her, but not before getting slugged by the Virage and sent flying into me.

I hit the ground with Yang on top of me and when I blinked the stars out of my eyes I was just in time to see the Virage slam it's fist into me and Yang.

That's when three magic rings formed around Weiss.

Weiss took a leap to the side and her feet stopped midair and gave off the sound of water hitting solid ground, Weiss then spun around drawing a circle made of a rainbow around her with Myrtenaster while slowly pointing it upwards, the Rainbow ring then guided itself up to the tip of her rapier before it burst out into a golden glow that fired into the air to give off a rainbow effect in the air.

"Rainbow Breath!" Weiss called as it suddenly started raining, it felt so soothing, a rainbow effect appeared below us as the healing rain soon stopped and then Weiss flicked her rapier to the side, casting off the remaining water.

"Thanks Weiss!" I called getting back up, no longer feeling the pain from before.

"Weiss can you give me a speed Glyph!" I called, it this plan's going to work I'm going to need all the speed I can get.

"I hope you know what you're doing!" Weiss said casting the yellow glyph on me to boost my speed.

I back up a few feet and then sprung forward, using my Semblance and Weiss's Glyph to increase my speed.

Crescent Rose hooked onto the Virage's tiny waist, and thank to all the speed and momentum I had gathered, I halted for just the briefest of moments before I cleaved the Upper body of the Virage from the lower body.

*End Music*

I lowered myself back down as the two halves of the Virage tumbled to the ground, I didn't really expect it to dissolve as it wasn't a Grimm.

"Okay, that's the Virage down, now we need to deal with Torchwick, where'd he go?" Blake asked.

I gasped, "The Train! Roman's got a train loaded with all sorts of weapons and I'm willing to bet he's going to use that train as a getaway!" I panicked.

"That's not good, let's go girls!" Oobleck shouted, I flew over to Oobleck and grabbed him by the arms and flew off to the train as it started leaving.

[]

*3rd P.O.V.*

As Team RWBY flew off toward the train the Virage's hand…

Clenched

[]

*Ruby P.O.V.*

We got aboard the train rather easily seeing as it wasn't going too fast yet and climbed to the top of the car's. "Alright children we have to get to the front to stop this train." Oobleck said.

"Uh professor," Weiss said.

"Doctor." Oobleck growled.

"What's that?" Weiss asked.

"That my dear, appears to be a bomb." Oobleck said causing everyone save for him to step away.

"We've got baddies!" I called pointing ahead, where dozens of White Fang were climbing to the top of the train cars.

"Well I didn't expect them to go-" Oobleck started but stopped when we heard the bomb arm itself, "Easy on us." Oobleck finished.

"I don't want to test how effective the Dragoon armor is in the center of an explosion, let's move!" I called.

"Blake detach the caboose, it will kill us all." Oobleck said.

"On it." Blake said flaoting down to cut the car off, but it disconnected, before she could, "Huh, it decoupled itself." Blake called up.

"What!?" Oobleck called.

"I guess he really doesn't want us on this train." Yang said as the disconnected car exploded, shattering part of the tunnel.

"That's not good." Oobleck said.

"Uh neither is this." I said opening a hatch to reveal another bomb.

"No, no, no." Oobleck said as he ran to the next car to check, "They all have bombs!" Oobleck shouted.

"This doesn't make sense." Yang said as several White Fang approached, they did not last very long against four Dragoons, I didn't quite see what the rest of my team did to their opponents, but I sent all my with relative ease.

I looked back to see the recently disconnected car explode tearing out chunks of the tunnel wall, letting Grimm in, "He's leading Grimm to the city!" Oobleck called.

"What!?" Weiss shouted.

"Torchwick's decoupling train cars with bombs to destroy the tunnel walls to allow the Grimm attracted to the sheer amount of negativity on the train into the tunnels and plans to break into Vale and have the Grimm overrun it!" Oobleck shouted.

"That's insane!" Blake called as another train car decoupled.

"We have to hurry!" Oobleck shouted, "You three go below and try to stop those bomb's!" Oobleck shouted to Weiss, Yang and Blake.

"What about us?" I called.

"We're going to stop this train." Oobleck said.

"Yeah I know, I said that earlier." I said as my teammates jumped down into the cars.

*Yang P.O.V.*

"I guess this is what we trained for." I said, "Here this should help you." Weiss said handing something to Blake, whatever it was Blake installed into her blade.

We flew further into the car until Roman's aide, I think he called her Neo, dropped down in front of us, "You two go on ahead, this one's mine." I said, Blake and Weiss flew toward Neo as I fired once to get her attention.

*LoD Music- Boss 2*

I slowly marched up to the girl and stared her in the eyes, which flipped colors as she stared back.

I quickly tried to punch her but something repelled my attack and I glared at her, I now noticed her parasol had shot me, Neo smiled and opened up her parasol in a taunting pose.

"You're gonna have to try a lot harder than that to crack this armor." I said running forward and started throwing punches in a flurry, 'Maybe I could get some martial arts training from Haschel once I get back' I thought as Neo dodged my random punches.

Neo eventually started to use her parasol to knock away my attack and then tried to kick me over.

Needless to say I barely felt a thing and tried to punch her again, this time she managed to trap my arm and tried to kick me in the face, however I used my Dragoon Wings to knock the kick aside and throw her.

She managed to recover and sat casually on a crate, however I saw something in her eyes.

She is afraid, she can't hurt me all that well with this armor on, which is really sad seeing as I haven't gotten any sleep yet.

I smiled and took flight again and fired Ember Celica at her feet, causing her to have to jump to avoid it, that's when I flew in and threw a punch at her, she tried to block it with her parasol but I punched through the thing with the added force of the Dragoon behind my fist.

I then kicked her to the side and lowered myself back to the ground.

Neo slowly got up and looked at her umbrella in shock before drawing a sword from it.

I smiled about to go in for an attack but that's when a portal opened up and a woman jumped out of it and tried to slash the Neo, who shattered like glass.

*Music end*

The woman that jumped out of the portal looked over at me, and I saw the most notable thing about her was a Nevermore mask on her face.

"Nice armor, but we can talk later." The woman said, her tone firm.

I hesitated a bit before nodding and flying into the next car.

*In the same time frame, Weiss P.O.V.*

Blake and I flew through the car and soon heard a chainsaw revving, a chainsaw being used by a large White Fang soldier.

"You go on ahead." I said to Blake.

"Got it." Blake replied.

*LoD- Boss 2*

I deflected the WF initial attack to allow Blake the chance to flew past him before I deflected a few more attacks and knocked him over.

"Finally I get to kill a Schnee." The man said.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but don't think your weapon can damage this armor." I said.

I said pointing Myrtenaster at him.

The WF charged at me with his chainsaw but I blocked the attack with my wings combined with a barrier made with a little energy Dust and Wingly magic, he swung again but I pushed his attack off to the side before striking and flying over him and striking his head.

He tried to swing upward but I flew back to avoid the attack and dove back in for another strike, knocking him off his feet again.

He got up in anger and swung with just as much, I deflected two swing and flew upward to avoid a kick, then stabbed back down.

He dodged the stab but failed to dodge the blast of blue energy that expelled and knocked him over again.

I set up a speed glyph as the Faunus flipped back up, then I set up several Glyphs around him and bounced from one Glyph to the next, slashing each time a passed him before the last strike released another energy blast, throwing him onto his back.

I flew toward the Faunus as he got up but then he did something I didn't expect.

"Come here Princess." The man said thrusting his hand out and grabbed my face and slammed me on the ground.

He lifted his Chainsaw to cut my head off but it was blocked by my wings, "What were you expecting to get out of that?" I asked flying back and summoning the three rings of magic.

A ring of ice shard began circling me as I lifted my arm into the air, "Freezing Ring." I said pointing at the Faunus. The shards flew past me and began circling the WF while pelting him, the ground under the WF began to freeze seconds before the ice shards slammed into him to create a giant crystal of ice that shattered seconds later, causing him to collapse in exhaustion.

*Music End*

I looked at the unconscious man just as Yang flew in, "You done here?" She asked.

"Yes, how did yours go?" I asked.

"She escaped, but now she's afraid of Dragoon armor." Yang said as we flew forward.

*During that time, Blake P.O.V.*

I ran into the next train car to see Roman Torchwick waiting for me.

"Hello kitty cat, you miss me?" Roman asked twirling his cane, "Y'know we really got to stop meeting like this, people are gonna talk."

*LoD- Boss 1*

I flew toward Roman and just before he swung at me I left behind a modified Shadow Clone, this modified clone was imbued with Fire Dust, and it exploded just as Roman hit it.

I flew up as slashed three times to knock Roman out of the air and onto the ground as I slowly lowered myself back onto the ground.

"I swear that is almost as annoying as that armor." Roman said getting up and firing at me, but I left behind a Stone Clone that took the hit.

I flew past the remains of my clone and attacked Roman, slashing several times and he blocked all of them with his cane, if only barely.

Roman tried to swing his cane at me, but it got stuck in an Ice Clone I left behind.

I slashed using some Energy Dust in my blade to create a powerful shockwave that tore through my clone and knocked Roman into a door on the opposite side of the room.

As Roman tried to get I stepped on his chest and forced him back down and pointed my Blade at him.

"Heh heh, ahem. Why are we fighting? I saw you at the rally, we're on the same side and you know it." Roman said trying to smooth talk his way out.

I pointed my blade closer to his throat, "Ugh, still feisty, so what are we gonna do now?" Roman asked, "Do you really think a little bow on top is going to make people forget what you were, what you've done?"

At that moment the door opened to reveal Yang and Weiss flying in.

"Oh come on how broken is that armor!?" Roman whined, I kicked him in the head hard enough to knock him out.

*End music*

"So, that's three for three, anyone gain a new spell?" Yang asked.

"No." Weiss and I said.

*Ruby P.O.V.*

After I sent off Zwei to help Oobleck the rest of my team flew back on top of the train as we neared the end of the track.

"What do we do?" Blake asked.

I nodded to Weiss who used Ice Dust to form a protective barrier around us as the train crashed through the wall and into Vale.

Thanks to the protection of Weiss's Ice and our armor we were relatively unharmed, We also noticed a crowd of people gathering at the site of impact.

I noticed I must have dispelled my armor sometime mid crash and instinctively resummoned it as I knew about the incoming Grimm horde.

Said horde then broke through the hole and flooded into the city, led by a King Taijitu.

We had a silent nod of understanding and charged the Grimm horde.

The Grimm hrode slowly crumbled under the assault of four Dragoons and I somehow found myself in front of the King Taijitu.

I then heard a sound of something flying through the air and within moments I saw a Dragoon armored Nora soaring in on her hammer and slammed it down on the Snake Grimm's face, as the rest of Team JNPR arrived with Ren and Pyrrha armored up as well.

A horde of Grimm began rushing toward JNPR.

An Ursa came up behind Jaune and I saw him go completely ballistics on the creature and it fell over rather quickly.

I looked up to see an Atlesian flagship overhead and drop off dozens of mechanical soldiers down onto the battlefield, I then look over to see Mercury and Emerald join the fray but Cinder seemed to have walked away.

I then look behind me to see a Paladin stand up out of a hole missing an arm, then Zwei leaps up from behind it and headbutts a Beowolf, 'Great job Zwei.' I thought.

That's when team CFVY arrived, Yatsuhashi pulled out his blade to destroy Grimm with heavy strikes, Fox used reversed wrist mounted blades to kill the Grimm with fast strikes, one of his killing blows seemed to make the Ursa he killed explode.

But perhaps most interestingly was Coco who beat down a Beowulf with a handbag, right after she kicked it in the nuts, Coco stopped Velvet from using her weapon and Coco turned her handbag into a minigun that eradicated Deathstalker and several Nevermores, 'How many did these guys deal with to make them show up a week late?' I thought.

Finally Glynda showed up looking extremely pissed off, a couple Grimm tried to get close to her but were sent flying from her telekinesis, then she used that same ability to seal up the breach, not even leaving a crack somehow.

"Well then now that that's over-" I started grouping up with the rest of my team and JNPR.

That's when the breach broke open again, this time by…

"The Virage!? It's still alive!?" Weiss shouted as the cut in half Virage climbed out of the hole.

"How!? I cut it in HALF! There's no way it can still be moving!" I cried out.

*Lod Music- Boss 3*

The Virage glared at me and JNPR in hatred.

"I got this one!" Nora called out as three rings of magic appeared and expelled.

A small pillar of energy appeared in Nora's hand as she raised it, then once it reached above her head she opened her hand to expel it, "Thunder Kid!" Nora shouted.

A wind surrounded the Virage and soon a column of blue light surrounded the creature, then many small orbs floated up and began to fire bolts of lightning at the Virage and soon caused an explosion.

The Virage reared back in pain as Pyrrha flew straight at the creature and cleaved it's right arm off.

"Nice one Pyrrha!" Jaune called.

"Don't celebrate yet, this Virage can regenerate its arms." Blake said.

"WHAT!?" Nora shouted.

That one moment of being shocked was enough for the Virage to punch Nora and send her flying.

"Nora!" Ren shouted and was about to fly after her, but Pyrrha grabbed him and pulled him back enough to dodge a swipe of the Virage's claws.

"Jaune get everyone out of here, only a Dragoon is capable of taking this thing on!" Pyrrha shouted, Jaune nodded and ran off to get everyone out of the area.

Three rings of magic appeared and dispelled around Ren.

A droplet of light fell behind Ren and one could her water hitting more water, Ren then flew up and a pillar of light pooled up from below the Virage.

"Star Children." Ren said calmly releasing a burst of light, then suddenly its was raining small meteors of light all over the area, Ren threw a hand to his left creating a burst of light from it, then circles of light appeared below the Virage and it's arm, then Ren threw out his other arm and the circles pillared up in painfully bright light.

The Virage's left arm was now destroyed.

"Alright Ren!" Nora called flying back.

Then the Virage's eye glowed and we felt that mind wave attack again, and it caused most of us to fall to the ground due to the pain, the Virage then charged it eye laser and fired at us, all piled up in a single spot, sending us flying into a building.

I shook the star from my eyes to see both of the Virage's arms had regenerated.

"My turn." Pyrrha said conjuring the magic rings.

"Meteor Rain!" Pyrrha shouted then flew into the sky right past the Virage and toward a meteor that was definitely not there before.

Pyrrha then punched the meteor with her shield arm, digging her fist into the rock, causing chunks to split off before she tore her fist free sending all the meteor chunks crashing into the Virage which tumbled over with the force of the attacks.

"Alright!" Yang cheered, then the Virage lifted itself back up, "Oh come on just die already!" Yang added.

The seven of us flew straight at the Virage with the intent to kill, the Virage swung its arm wide in an attempt to hit as many of us as possible, though the only one it managed to hit was Yang, and she fired Ember Celica at just the right time to blow its right arm off.

I saw Ren firing all over the Virage's hide, trying to keep it's attention split.

Nora slammed her hammer onto the creature repeatedly, though even with the explosive additions whenever she swung her hammer thanks to the grenade launcher built into it the Virage seemed more annoyed by the loud noise.

Weiss and Blake synchronized their attacks to deal the most possible damage on the same spot to break through the hide.

Pyrrha was blocking the left arm from attacking the others with her shield and taking pot shots at the creature with her gun.

Then the Virage decided to give up on attacking Pyrrha and grabbed the girl beating it with a hammer, then it threw Nora to the ground and fired its laser at her, fortunatly Pyrrha managed to block the attack but was still sent flying backwards into a building.

"We've got to end this now, I don't know how much longer we can fight this thing." Weiss said backing off.

"Can't you give us a Rainbow Breath heal?" I asked, Weiss shook her head.

"Ruby I'm exhausted, I've spent all my magic reserves at this point." Weiss said as Ren flew by us and ended up falling on top of Nora.

I glared at the Virage, "Alright, I'm ending this now Virage!" I shouted flying right at the creature using my Semblance to speed me and Crescent Rose's blade right into the Virage's eye.

I saw the creature lift it's left arm to grab me but never made it as Blake impaled both her blades into its hand, holding it back so Yang could punch the arm clean off thanks to her Semblance.

I looked back at the Virage and began to increase my altitude using my Semblance and firing Crescent Rose at the same time until I felt all resistance give way and I was much higher in the air, I looked down to see I had cut the creature head mostly open and it's eye was stuck on the end of Crescent Rose.

*Music end*

I looked around the city and saw Roman being loaded into a Bullhead before lowering myself back down to the ground.

"I need to get some sleep." I said to myself.

*Cinder's P.O.V. much later at night*

"Okay, we leave to find the Dragon Buster tomorrow night." I said.

"Why not now?" Mercury asked.

"Because that would be a little too suspicious right now, so where exactly are we heading?" Emerald said.

"I have three places that may prove the most beneficial, The former Wingly capital Kadessa, its former resting place, the ruined village of Neet, the birthplace of the previous Dragoon of fire, and third is Seles, the place he supposedly lived and died in." I said.

"That latter two places sound easy enough to search." Mercury said.

"Neet… I heard about that place, it's the one place Grimm never go to, a village that was destroyed by a force so dark that Grimm fear it would return." Emerald said.

"Seles, I think I heard about that place once before, it's one of the few villages that still stand and takes the Legends of the Dragoons very seriously in their local culture." Mercury said.

"I'm sending you two to Seles, don't cause any trouble, just find any place that might possibly hide where a man could hide a sword and check it out, I'll search Neet and then pick you two up, if we haven't found it yet we'll head to Kadessa." I said.

"And if we still can't find it?" Mercury said.

"Then I'll think of something when that time comes around." I said holding an image of the Dragon Buster.

*Weiss P.O.V.*

I looked around our dorm and saw everyone else was asleep, I quietly took out my scroll and began searching through the files on it.

'So that was a Virage... I think I saw that somewhere before.' I thought flipping through reports on mines until I found the one I was looking for.

It was one of our smaller mining operations and when it closed there was nothing to worry about for the Company, the miners all refused to work when they claimed the have unearthed a slumbering monster and didn't want to risk waking it, Father wasn't in the mood to argue with the miers that day so he just decided to save himself the headache and closed the mines.

One of the miners had taken a picture of the monster and added it to his report, not that Father really cared.

I pulled up the photo and saw it was another slumbering Virage, this one looked like it was kneeling.

However I noticed something on the creature and zoomed in on a small mark just above the eye, once I zoomed in close enough to have the image take the full screen I had the image cleaned up and gasped.

The Mark above the eye was the Schnee family symbol, this Virage owed its loyalty to the Schnee family.

'But do I want to risk waking the creature.' I thought, a Virage would be a great weapon of the Schnee family against the White Fang but... the one we encountered today was so violent when it saw a Dragoon, would it just attack me on sight?

'This is too much to be thinking about today, I'll worry about it after Nora's match with Haschel tomorrow.' I thought going to sleep.

* * *

 **Okay, before I go to sleep... and fuck it I'm going to bed it's 1 A.M. for me right now.**

 **Goodnight.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for the extreme delay in this chapter people but this chapter took a lot longer to write up because the battle between Nora and Haschel was rather hard to write and I didn't want to f**k up like I ended up doing with the Virage battle Last chapter (Which is currently updated from its original version so check it out if you haven't read chapter 13 v2 yet).**

 **Anyway after the Battle between Lightning Dragoons there was Cinder's hunt for the Dragon Buster across Neet and Kadessa, and finally the last scene that took much less time to write.**

 **Anyway I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

*Chapter 14*

*Ruby's P.O.V.*

I was woken up, along with the rest of my team, by the sound of someone hammering on the door.

"Wake up people, I don't want you miss my amazing fight with Haschel!" Nora shouted still pounding on the door.

"NORA!" I heard Ren shout.

"Ugh how does Ren put up with that girl." Weiss groaned getting up.

Yang walked up to the door and wung it open, Nora just kept her fist in motion as if she was still knocking, "Nora, can the fight wait until after breakfast?" Yang asked.

"Ohh… Sure." Nora said as the rest of her team stumbled out of their room, Nora immediately dragged Ren away to the cafeteria.

"I'm worried Nora's taken on more than she can handle." Jaune said, "I mean, Haschel is more than a electricity user, he's a martial arts master."

"Oh right, I need to ask him if I can receive some martial arts training from him after his match with Nora." Yang said.

[]

After showering, getting dressed and eating breakfast we began making our way to the training room.

"What's got Nora so excited?" A woman said from behind us, it was Coco Adel and her team.

"You know how pretty much all of Vale knows we're the new era of Dragoon right?" I asked, Coco, Velvet, Fox and Yatsuhashi all nodded, "Well Nora think she is ready to take on the previous master of the Lightning Dragoon Spirit in order to help find the location of the only weapon that is dangerous to us Dragoons." I finished.

"What do you think her chances are?" Velvet asked.

"Pretty slim, she's going up against a martial arts master." Yang said.

"This I have to see." Coco said as her team began following us as well.

When we reached the entrance to the training room we bumped into Cinder and her team as the tree of them were passing by.

"Jeez, it's the weekend and after a day like yesterday you're still training, don't you all ever rest?" Mercury asked.

"I'll rest once I've proven my superiority against the previous Dragoon of Lightning! Charge!" Nora declared grabbing Ren and barreling into the training room.

"Uhhh, what?" Emerald asked clearly confused.

"She's going to challenge the spirit of the last Dragoon that shared her Dragoon Spirit and attempt to defeat him so we can get one step closer to passing a test set by the last Dragoons to learn the location of an ancient weapon." Weiss said.

"Mind if we watch?" Cinder asked, I'm really worried about what this girl's planning.

"Sure, just… keep your head low." I said playing the oblivious girl again.

[]

Goodwitch seemed to be waiting for us at the arena and was probably be planning to play referee for the fight that was about to take place.

Nora stood in the middle of the arena and took a deep breath before putting her hand on her Dragoon Spirit, a purple glow appeared from the spirit before moving away from her, toward the other side of arena before bursting open.

When the flash faded there was a mustached old man wearing a purple gi and a red headband standing opposite of her with his arms behind his back.

"Nora Valkyrie correct, I believe this is the first time we have met, my name is Haschel." Haschel said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Master Haschel." Nora said in a shocking display of respect and self control, she even _bowed_ to Haschel.

"Has she ever done that before?" I asked Ren, who was just as shocked, if not more, than I was.

"No, never." Ren said.

"Mister Haschel, if I may, most people today have an Aura, and if you don't mind, I would wish for Nora to be limited by tournament rules, meaning if her Aura reaches fifteen percent or lower she is declared the loser." Glynda said.

"That is acceptable, the day has just started and I wouldn't want Nora to be completely exhausted already." Haschel said with a surprising amount of reason in his voice.

"Alright then, I trust you will tell Nora when you've admitted defeat." Glynda said.

Nora and Haschel made one last respective bow before taking their individual stances against each other, Nora raising her hammer while Haschel took an open bodied stance, before Glynda declared the match to begin.

*Legend of Dragoon, Boss 2*

Nora kicked things off by running straight up to Haschel and swung her hammer at him, with her finger at the trigger.

But faster than anyone would expect from a man his age, and lacking an Aura no less, Haschel lifted his leg over his head and kicked Nora hammer aside and punched her in the chest with enough force to make her stumble back a fair distance.

"Whoa." I heard Mercury say.

Nora switched Magnhild into grenade launcher form and fired three time before running in again, Haschel backflipped away from two of them and sidestepped the third, but was caught off guard by Nora running out of the smoke caused by her grenade and slammed him to the side with an explosive hit from her hammer.

Haschel recovered midair from the swing landed on his feet staring Nora down, then he ran forward at a remarkable pace for a man his age and punched Nora in the gut left fist, followed by a punch that came from the right that struck past Nora, then strung in another punch with his left fist, then kick with enough force to get him airborne, then slammed his heel back down on Nora's head, knocking her face-first onto the ground. "Five Ring Shattering." Haschel declared.

"That had to hurt." Pyrrha said worried for Nora as she fired her hammer to fling herself back up and knock Haschel down as well.

Haschel flipped back up before punching Nora twice in the stomach, stunning her as he built up energy into his fist's holding them to the side then slamming the hands into Nora, "Flurry of Styx!" Haschel declared.

"Now I really want to get some training from this guy." Yang said as Nora flew back a few feet.

Nora landed on the head of her hammer and fired it, launching herself straight at Haschel, and when she got close swung her hammer at him.

Haschel raised up both his arms and somewhat blocked Nora's strike, but you could still see it had an effect on him.

Haschel took Nora's small recovery time as an opening and punched her in the gut again, then backflipped, kicking her with both feet, then as he came down slammed both his fist's into her head, then kicked off her chest knocking her down, "Summon Four Gods." Haschel declared.

"Does he have to shout the names of his attacks after he performs them?" Weiss asked.

"Better than shouting them before he begins the attack." Coco said as Nora got back up.

"I'm not giving up yet!" Nora shouted as she summoned up her Dragoon armor.

"Did that hammer just get bigger?" Mercury asked.

In an identical glow of light Haschel was the clad in the same type of armor.

"This just got a bit more interesting." Cinder said.

Nora flew toward Haschel and swung her hammer, however Haschel had far more experience with the Dragoon armor and easily flew behind Nora and punched her straight to the ground.

Nora bounced right back off the ground and struck Haschel back a few feet before he recovered and landed on the ground.

Nora landed on the ground and ran toward Haschel with her hammer high and yelling at the top of her lungs, Haschel stood his ground and within a split second of Nora getting close Haschel punched her in the chest with enough force to not only send her flying out of the ring, but also through the invisible barrier to protect spectators, over our heads and buried her halfway into the wall.

*Music end*

Nora peeled herself out of the wall as her armor faded away and stumbled toward her Haschel, Yang and I went over to her to help carry her back to the martial arts master.

"Are you alright Nora?" Haschel asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, ouchie." Nora said holding her chest.

"Jeez, how strong are you?" I asked, "Actually, I don't want to know." I corrected.

"Excuse me, Haschel, but can I request something from you?" Yang asked.

"And what might you want Yang?" Haschel asked.

"Can you… please train me?" Yang asked.

Haschel examined Yang for a while, "You seem to prefer hand to hand combat, but why is it that you, a person who has built themselves up for a more berserker type fighting style, want to learn from me?" Haschel asked.

"I… Yesterday I got into a battle with a person and the only reason I won that fight was with the added strength of the Dragoon Armor, I got too riled up and my attacks were far too readable by her, if it weren't for the Dragoon Armor and another figure coming in to help me I may have died that day. I don't want to risk fighting her without the Dragoon Spirit and I worry that may happen sooner or later, and I don't want to rely solely on the power of the Dragoon Spirit." Yang said.

Haschel was silent for a moment before he began to chuckle, "Very well, I will begin training you every night in your dreams, where we can practice uninterrupted until morning, and do not worry, you will feel well rested after each session." Haschel said as he looked at Nora.

"Nora, your attacks were wild, but effective, train harder and you may just have a chance at defeating me someday soon." Haschel said before he vanished in a purple light.

[]

*Cinder's P.O.V.*

After Nora was embedded into the wall Mercury, Emerald and I left.

"That Haschel guy was strong wasn't he." Mercury said.

"We should be glad a man like that is dead, imagine the power he would wield if he had an Aura." Emerald said with a shudder, even I would have to admit I wouldn't want to face a man like that.

"Enough talking about Haschel, remember the plan, we're searching Neet and Seles separately, then meeting up to search Kadessa." I said as we boarded an airship to Vale.

[]

After getting off the airship we went over to a pair of Bullheads with Neo waiting by them, "Neo, you're taking these two to Seles, and nobody kill anyone there, we don't want to attract any attention." I demanded as I boarded a second Bullhead.

[]

*Music, Legend of Dragoon: Village of Tragedy*

I stepped out of the Bullhead after landing it and stepped into the village ruins of Neet.

I could already feel the sorrow that still lingers in these ruins.

As I stepped through the snow a flock of crows, not Nevermores, flew off at the sound of my footsteps crunching through the snow.

After a few minutes of searching through the ruined buildings for a trapdoor or hidden room I came across nothing, this village and any secrets it may have had died with the fires that destroyed this town.

I continued to search the town until I came across a single large monument, in an attempt to see if this monument held any clues I noticed this stone had the names of everyone who perished in the destruction of this town, yet all the names had been carved in at the same time roughly.

This was just a monument.

"Yes children, the ruin of Neet are a depressing thing to see." I heard a male voice say.

I turned around to see an academy teacher, not one from the major academy, just a standard combat academy, leading a group of students through the village ruins.

"Um… Professor Fletcher? What exactly happened to this town?" A young girl said.

"A good question Miss Belle, you see Neet was one of the towns that was attacked by an ancient creature known only as The Black Monster, and it is still known as that to this day." The teacher, Fletcher, said.

"What was The Black Monster sir?" A young boy said.

"That is a difficult question Mister Samson, you see many scholars debate to this day what The Black Monster really was, some people say it was the first Grimm to exist, others say it was a ghost, some people even speculate it was a demon. One thing about The Black Monster was that it only appeared once every thousand years, seeking out a holy child known as the Moon Child, and then kill the child before vanishing once again. Neet was the last town attacked by The Black Monster, and was the only town that was unable to recover from the damage." Fletcher said.

After the school group left I made my way back to the Bullhead and headed toward Kadessa, during that time Mercury called me on my Scroll.

"How did Seles turn out?" I asked.

"Dead end, we searched Dart's house, which is remarkably well preserved, and didn't find any hidden compartments. We checked the tombs and found out Dart and his wife weren't even buried here. Seles was a bust." Mercury said

"Neet was nothing more than ancient ruins, we're moving on to Kadessa." I said as I flew off into the sunset

*Music end*

[]

*Weiss P.O.V.*

After my team had fallen asleep I decided to sneak out and go and pay a visit to the slumbering Virage in the abandon Schnee mines.

"Weiss?" Ruby said groggily.

Well there goes that plan, "Ruby." I whispered back.

"What are you doing up?" Ruby asked.

'I may as well tell somebody, plus I'm going to need back up if this Virage does go mad' I thought.

"Get dressed for battle and meet me on the rooftops." I said.

[]

After a few minutes Ruby walked up to me on the rooftops of the school, my wings exposed.

"Weiss, what's this about?" Ruby asked, I pulled out my scroll and pulled up the picture of the Virage from the mines.

"Ruby, take a look at this." I said handing the scroll to her, causing her to gasp and the fact another Virage was unearthed.

"Weiss were you planning on taking this thing on without me, or any of our teammates?" Ruby demanded.

"Not quite." I said walking up beside her and taking my scroll from her but still keeping it in her line of sight, "Take this picture, zoom in on that mark just above the eye, then clean up that picture and tell me what you see."

Ruby looked closely at the picture, "That's the Schnee Emblem." Ruby said in realization.

"This Virage owes its loyalty to the Schnee family, our crest has never changed in all the years we've existed. Ruby, I planned on going to these mines to reawaken this Virage and have it use that loyalty to the Schnee's to protect Remnant and have it clear away Grimm" I said.

"So… we're flying there?" Ruby asked.

"What makes you think you're coming on this excursion?" I demanded, 'Please have a good reason.' I thought pleadingly.

"You shouldn't be alone in case the Virage goes berserk." Ruby said as her Dragoon armor appeared.

"Good enough a reason I suppose." I said as I took to the air with my Wingly wings.

"You're not gonna transform?" Ruby asked joining me in the air.

"Ruby, I need to stretch my _actual_ wings sometimes you know." I said flying off fast, but not fast enough to lose Ruby.

[]

After about twenty minutes of flying we landed at the entrance of the abandon Schnee mines.

"Ruby, take off your armor, it might cause the Virage to become violent." I said, keeping my wings out.

"What about your wings Weiss?" Ruby asked reverting.

"The surveillance system's shutdown due to lack of upkeep, plus dad had the worker pull the plug on anything electronic before they left." I said stepping into the abandoned surveillance building.

"What are you looking for?" Ruby asked following me.

"Dad asked for the surveillance crew to keep a hard copy of a map to the mines in case the electronic system crash for one reason or another, can you help me find it?" I asked searching through the drawers.

"Found it!" Ruby called holing up a map, she set it down on a table and illuminated it with her scroll.

"Thanks Ruby." I said looking at the map, the taking a picture of it on my scroll. I put my finger on the point of the map furthest along, "There, that's where the Virage is sleeping, every miner as soon as they heard a 'monster' was sleeping here refused to continue digging, even the people not actively part of the mining agreed with them."

"Let's go." Ruby chirped.

[]

The mines were eerily silent and empty as we continued along, I looked over at Ruby and noticed just how warm she was compared to the rest of the mines, Ruby must have noticed me shiver a little from the eerie atmosphere and must have thought I was cold as she wrapped an arm around me and pulled me closer to share her body heat with me.

I really hope she didn't see my blush.

[]

*Music, Legend of Dragoon: Virage Embryo*

We finally reached the deepest part of the mines and saw the slumbering Virage buried partially in the wall.

"Ruby, step back please." I said sternly, Ruby cooperated.

I walked right in front of the Virage and stared it down, "Virage! I am Weiss Schnee, descendant of the Noble Wingly name of Schnee! I command you to awaken and uphold your loyalty to the Schnee name!" I demanded.

There was a prolonged moment of silence before the Virage came to life and broke free of its partial imprisonment, the Virage then look down at me for a moment before kneeling.

'It actually work' I thought, "Loyal Virage, I ask that you listen to what I have to say!" I call out.

The Virage nods.

"Millennia ago Humans used to be the enemies of Winglies, along with the Dragoons, but those times are over, Winglies are nearly extinct due to a new menace to Humans, Winglies, and the Faunus, that Menace is known as the Creatures of Grimm, unnatural, soulless creature! I demand that you harm no Human, Dragoon, or Faunus without direct orders from me, am I clear!?" I call out.

The Virage tilts its head (body?) before nodding.

"Furthermore, unless I give you specific instructions, you are not to take orders from any other Schnee, you are not to take orders from my Father, you are not to take orders from my sister, you are not to take orders from my mother, you are not to take orders from my brother, you are to only take orders from me unless I give you clear direction to take order from someone else, do you understand!?" I called.

The Virage nodded.

"Good, now can you please escort me and my companion outside these mines, you'll receive further orders afterwards." I said.

The Virage reached down and gently scooped me and Ruby up and put us on its head as it began walking out of the mines.

"That was awesome Weiss." Ruby said hugging me.

"I-it was nothing, it just felt like it was the thing to say." I said blushing, no doubt Ruby noticed this time.

[]

After the Virage exited the mines with us in tow it let us down off its head.

"Thank you Virage, now until I give a prolonged whistle to call you, you are to patrol the area around the nearby city of Vale and eliminate any moderately large Grimm you encounter. Should you see a large group of Grimm you are to cease hunting down large Grimm and intercept the Grimm horde heading to Vale understood?" I called.

The Virage nodded.

"Good, now go, and stay out of the sight of humans and Faunus!" I called.

The Virage stood up and marched off.

"You sure it was a good idea to let that thing go off like that?" Ruby asked.

"Of course, A Virage is so loyal it makes a well trained dog look about as loyal as a just adopted puppy." I said.

"Alright then, well we better get back to Beacon." Ruby said summoning her armor.

* * *

 **Right that's the end of that chapter.**

 **First thing you may have noticed was Haschel was performing the Additions used in Legend of Dragoon, I added it because it was one of the two things that I loved about the battle system that set it apart from other JRPG's, the other was the that the 'Defend' command healed a portion of your HP, which I loved, I used the Defend command in Legend of Dragoon than any other turned based RPG combined just because of that extra effect.**

 **Second, after spending day's trying to write up a good searching scene for Kadessa I couldn't make a good one because I honestly couldn't remember the layout of Kadessa, but to make it simple for you all, No Cinder did NOT find Dragon Buster there.**

 **[Edit] After the end of Volume 3 I honestly have a hard time seeing any other pairing other than Bumblebee and Whiterose so this chapter got altered to fit those new pairings for this story.  
**

 **Finally we have seen Weiss take the loyalty of a Virage, this guy isn't going to play as big a role as other characters, in fact he'll mainly be there as Grimm killing insurance.**

 **Lloyd: Now if you'll excuse us, we have to get back to finding a substitute Earth Dragoon in case Pyrrha get offed or goes comatose, seeing as our initial substitute, Penny, kinda… well you know.**

 **[Edit] Alright everyone, this is all the Chapters cleaned up now, I hope to see you all soon as I will soon start attempting to write Vol 3... though that may still take a while as I have yet to grow a pair and re-watch Vol 3**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! What's up? This story will-**

 ***Get's cut off by a tomato to the face***

 **Continue...**

 **Flarea: Sorry for the wait everyone, Phoenix just has a really hard time watching Vol 3 of RWBY, so we made a few extra Arc's of this story to help him buy himself some more time before having to watch it, AND make this story seem a bit closer to Legend of Dragoon.**

 **Phoenix: Seriously you should play the game if you haven't it's really good, if it wasn't released so close to the end of the PS1's lifespan then this game would have likely gotten a sequel, heck it almost did on the PS3... well it was rumored actually but never much more than that.**

 **Anyway it's time to start off this new Arc of this story.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **[[]]**

[No P.O.V.]

[Forever Fall Forest: Feyrbrands nest.]

In the silence of the area by Feyrbrand's corpse, a lone figure could be seen walking to the remained of the Green Tusked Dragon.

The figure was a woman with skin that is deathly white and covered with tortuous, deep red and purple veins that run up her arms and face. The sclerae of her eyes are jet black and her irises glow red. with a black diamond-shaped marking in the center of her forehead with white hair formed into a bun with six offshoots from which ornaments are suspended.

She was wearing a very long black robe with red eye-like designs and a ring resembling a bug on her right index finger.

This woman was known as Salem.

"The Green Tusked Dragon Feyrbrand." Salem said as she ran a bone white hand over the creatures exoskeleton, "I was rather surprised to see you had not become dust after the many centuries ago when you were nothing more than a pawn for my grandfather."

Salem soon ran her hand over Feyrbrand's head and stopped, "I think it's time you played the part of the pawn once again." Salem said as an evil smile grew on her face as a pair of wings then formed on her back.

The wings of a Wingly.

[Forever Fall Forest: One day later]

Raven was walking through the red shaded forest with a goal in her mind, and a newspaper clipping in her hand.

'Forever Fall's Grimm at all time low population!'

'Who is responsible? Atlas? Or a Huntsman with a grudge?'

"What could be causing the Grimm to drop off so suddenly?" Raven asked herself as she walked through the forest.

Her thought then turned to her daughter, "Yang... Born with the right to rule Dragons" She said to herself before she chuckled, "Not much of a right when there aren't any Dragon's left alive to rule over. Still, to think those old Legends were true... Perhaps Qrow was closer to the truth than he thought saying the Schnee's are like the modern Wingly's."

Raven then tucked away the newspaper clipping away and returned her gaze ahead of her, noticing something very unusual.

"Forget Grimm being at an all time low, they seem to be completely gone." She noticed, half an hour of wandering the forest and not one Grimm had attacked her yet. That was a complete oddity.

That's when Raven heard the trampling of many feet, animals from the sound of it, very possibly Grimm. "I stand corrected." Raven said with a smirk as she put her hand on her sword.

Soon an Ursa burst through the tree-line and ran at Raven, who drew her telescopic odachi from it's sheathe, the blade making itself twice the length of it's sheath.

The action was proved to be meaningless as the Ursa ran past her without giving her so much as a glance.

"What?" Raven asked as a pack of Beowolves ran out from the tree line.

The most attention Raven got from them was the Alpha pushing Raven out of the way to run past her.

"Somethings wrong" Raven said as she gripped her sword tighter.

Soon enough a full stream of Grimm were running past her, she also heard the sound of something larger than a Goliath marching through the forest, evident by the sound of it's heavy footsteps, as well as the sound of tree's being crushed.

[OST- Legend of Dragoon: Enemy attack]

A medium sized Death Stalker scuttled through the forest brush, only to be stepped on by a massive green mantis leg.

Raven stepped back to get a better look at the creature that crushed the Grimm.

It had a massive green mantis like body and walked on four massive mantis-like legs, it had four arms that were constantly rolling forwards and backwards like it was ready to grab something, on it's back were four long thin appendages that could have once been used as wings were it not for the lack of anything on them. it head was thin and had four tusks on it.

"Feyrbrand?" Raven said in shock, legends depicted this creature rather well so Raven knew what she was looking at, "How can this thing be alive? It's supposed to be dead!"

Feyrbrand apparently don't like being called dead as he swung with one of his arms, fortunately for the Huntress she moved out of the way in time to avoid the attack, unfortunately Feyrbrand swung with his other arm, knocking Raven back to the middle of the dragon's sight.

Not wanting to be stuck on the defensive Raven slashed at Feyrbrand's head, only for her odachi to bounce off it, "Shit." Raven hissed as Feyrbrand swung at her again.

This time Raven jumped back to get out of range of Feyrbrand's melee attacks, "Even though Huntsmen are far more powerful than the great warriors from ages ago, still only a Dragoon can battle a Dragon on equal grounds." Raven growled in irritation, "I'm going to have to run as much as I hate to."

With that Raven, making sure to take a quick picture with her scroll so she can let Ozpin know about this issue, sheathed her odachi and ran as fast as her legs could take her, with Feyrbrand giving chase.

Raven looked behind her breifly after a few minutes to see Feyrbrand was still the same distance away that he was when she started running, "Shit, he'll catch up to me at this rate unless I can find a place to hide." She growled.

She did find a place to hide, by falling down the hole in the bramble Team's RWBY and JNPR discovered during their trip to Forever Fall

Raven landed in the small pool of water with a grunt, and after a few minutes Feyrbrands footsteps faded.

[End OST]

"Damn bug." Raven grumbled as she stood up from the pool of water she landed in, "I'm going to need to change real quick."

Raven pulled out her scroll before mailing the image to Professor Ozpin, "Hopefully he can get Yang to kill the thing before it causes some real trouble, unless he has more Dragoons at his beck and call then he can get all of them on it."

[Ruby's P.O.V.]

I had chosen that today, me and my team would relax annnnnnd, there goes my scroll.

"Aw man, I was hoping to relax today." I said grabbing my scroll, only to see it was a message from Professor Ozpin, "Guy's it's from Professor Ozpin!"

"Wonder what it's about this time." Yang said.

I checked the message, "He says he has a job that requires a Dragoon's hand." I said.

"Please don't let it be a rampaging Virage." Blake said, sending a look at Weiss.

Yeah, Blake woke up some time after we left a couple nights ago to investigate the Schnee family Virage and then she woke up Yang, who interrogated us unless Weiss spilled the beans.

"Blake my Virage wouldn't dare go against my words, it's a mental thing for them." Weiss said.

"Let's just go and find out the truth for ourselves." Blake said hopping out of her bed.

[]

"Thank you for coming so soon girls." Ozpin said as we arrived in his office.

"No problem Professor, what's the problem?" I asked.

"You four have heard about the sudden drop of Grimm activity at Forever Fall's correct?" Ozpin asked.

"Yeah, it's really weird." Yang said.

"Well, a Huntress recently decided to investigate why and found this was rampaging through the forest." Ozpin said handing me his scroll.

"What the..." I breathed as me and my team looked at the picture.

Feyrbrand, under the light of the sun, alive and looking very pissed.

"H-how is this possible?" Weiss asked, "He's been dead for centuries, it shouldn't be moving."

"I don't understand it myself Miss Schnee." Ozpin said, "Regardless, Feyrbrand has been attacking both Grimm and Huntsmen, which means we will have to eliminate him before he attacks us."

"And Team JNPR is still out on their mission." Blake said, "Which leaves us for the job."

"Precisely Miss Belladonna." Ozpin said, "Further more, because Ruby has the Dragoon Spirit of the Jade Wind Dragon she may be able to speak to Feyrbrand as Dart's journal stated that Feyrbrand did listen to the orders of a previous Wind Dragoon."

"So you want me to try to calm the Dragon if possible?" I asked.

"Yes." Professor Ozpin said "If he cannot be calmed eliminate him as soon as possible, remember prolonged exposure to his breath can prove poisonous to anyone but a Dragoon, even killing a forest if he nest's there long enough."

"We won't let you down professor." I said.

"Good luck Dragoons." Ozpin said.

 **[[]]**

 **Yes Ladies and Gentlemen, the first of the new Arc's will be the resurrected Feyrbrand's arc.**

 **Anyway I hope to see you all next chapter, it may take a bit of time because I don't want to rush this story.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello readers, Phoenix Champion here with another chapter of RWBY Dragoons.**

 **I really don't have much to say so...**

 **Yeah, Chapter incoming, enjoy.**

 **[[]]**

[Forever Fall's Forest]

[Ruby's P.O.V.]

"Alright Team!" I called, the four of us already summoned our Dragoon Armor, "Our mission is to find the Dragon Feyrbrand and stop his hostile actions one way or another."

"I hope you can talk him down Rubes." Yang said, "The guy just came back to life and I don't want to kill it so soon after."

"That's actually the biggest issue at the moment Yang." Weiss said, "Just how did Feyrbrand come back to life?"

"That's a good question, the dead don't normally come back to life without reason." Blake said, "At the very least following his trail shouldn't be too hard."

Blake was right, Feyrbrand left a really big trail, tree's were smashed left and right, kinda like a train had derailed and made a new path.

"So..." Yang said cracking her knuckles, "What are we going to do first?"

I thought on that for a moment, "Let's check out the Feyrbrand's nest, he might have returned to it, and if he isn't there we might be able to find a clue to how he's alive again."

"That sounds like a fairly good plan." Blake said, "Let's get going then, before the Grimm start to show up."

"Too late." Yang said as an Ursa popped it's head out of the bushes.

It didn't get to do much before Weiss flew up to it and impaled it with Myrtenaster, killing it quickly.

"Piece of cake." Weiss said.

"Alright, now let's get going." I said.

[]

The four of us descended into Feyrbrand's old nest and had a look around the area Feyrbrand once laid, Blake taking a closer inspection of the area than us.

"This set of footprint's are our..." Blake said bending close to the ground, "And Feyrbrand lay here, there's another set of footprint's here, right next to where his corpse was, close enough to run a hand over it."

"So someone touched Feyrbrand and brought it back to life?" Weiss asked.

"Not quite, the person stood here for at least a minute before turning away, likely when Feyrbrand started to move again." Blake said following the footprint's until she stopped suddenly, "And the foot print's just vanish.

"Does that mean Feyrbrand killed the person that resurrected him?" Yang asked.

"No, there isn't any fresh blood around, nothing that could be as old as when these print's were made." Blake said.

"So the resurrecter either has a warping Semblance..." I started.

"It was a Wingly." Weiss said looking around.

"Huh?" Yang asked, "How can you be so sure?"

"There are traces of old Wingly magic, which modern Wingly's shouldn't be able to use." Weiss said, "In fact, there are only a handful of Wingly's that can still use magic."

"Like your Family." I said.

"Sorta, Our Semblance simply allows us to use a portion of the forgotten power, it's our magic that gives our Glyph's shape and effect." Weiss explained.

"So... without a Semblance you can't use Glyphs?" Yang asked.

"Yes." Weiss said, "Without Semblance my family would be just another family of magic-less Wingly's."

"This is confusing me a little." I groaned.

"You and me both Rubes." Yang said.

"Let's just focus on Feyrbrand right now okay?" Weiss said.

"Right." I said, "...So... Follow the trail of destruction?"

"Pretty much." Blake said standing back up.

[]

The four of us flew just above the tree line of Forever Fall, following the path of crushed and trampled tree's.

A few Nevermore's got in our way, but they were cut down fairly quick.

Still, what Weiss said made me nervous.

Somewhere in Remnant is a Wingly that brought Feyrbrand back to life and set him on a rampage of absolute destruction.

"Do you think the Dragon's left the forest?" Yang called to us over the roar of the wind.

"I think so, the path leads into a mountain range." Blake called back.

"Then let's get moving, we don't want to lose him completely." I called as we dove into the mountain range.

[]

We landed on a path through the mountains and began walking down it.

"I hope we don't take a wrong turn or anything." Yang said as we continued on the path.

"We shouldn't, as long as we don't run into many Grimm we'll at least know if we're going in the relatively right way." Blake said.

As we walked I ended up slowing down to stand next to Weiss, "So... Weiss." I said nervously, "Why didn't you bring your Virage with us?"

Weiss looked at me, "I don't want it to be discovered so easily, the last thing I want is for my father to find it and try to take control of it, even if it means blackmailing me to tell it to listen to my fathers orders."

"Yeah that sounds like a bad thing." I said, "So... about that time in the cave... I uh... noticed you blushed when I hugged you."

"Drat." Weiss said under her breath, "I was hoping you wouldn't notice... Ruby, you've grown on me more than the old me would ever admit and..." Weiss trailed off.

"Weiss?" I asked worried.

"Ruby... I think I've fallen in love with you." Weiss admitted before looking over to Yang, who thankfully didn't hear that.

"R-really?" I asked surprised.

Truth be told, I had some sort of feelings for Weiss as well, maybe I was in love with her as well? It was a stronger feeling than I felt when I saw a cool weapon.

"Guys..." Yang called, she didn't sound as bubbly as she normally does, "You might want to take a look at this."

"Yang what are you- Oh my..." Weiss said flying ahead and looking on in shock.

I caught up to the other three and pushed my way to the front and my face paled in horror.

A small village, it's buildings were crushed and toppled, smoke was rising from several places.

And I could see some of the building had holes shaped like large footprints.

"Feyrbrand's been here." Blake said in despair.

"Come on, we gotta find survivors." I said flying down the mountain and into the village.

 **[[]]**

 **Alright folks, that's the chapter.**

 **And just as the warning, that little bit of White Rose fluff will be the only happy thing that will happen until the end of the Feyrbrand Arc.**

 **So prepare for sad times soon.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Warning to my dear readers, this chapter is not going to be a very happy chapter.**

 **And not because we're running through a village that was destroyed by Feyrbrand.**

 **Flarea: Seriously, this chapter is probably going to form a lynch mob that'll want his head.**

 **Phoenix: Yep.**

 **Well, here's the chapter.**

 **[[]]**

[Ruby's P.O.V.]

[OST- Legend of Dragoon: Sorrow]

We arrived in the destroyed village very fast.

The smoke had darkened the skies, and villagers were... dead.

Some people had holes in their bodies as a result of Feyrbrand's tusks, some were crushed by the collapsed buildings.

The rest had no visible injuries, but their skin was green for some reason.

I fell to my knee's at the sight, completely filled with horror, "Why?" I breathed.

Blake started walking over to one of the green bodies before gagging and backing away, "O-Oum that *cough* that smell." Blake wheezed.

Weiss was trying her best not to look at the damage while Yang went over to pat Blake on the back, "You okay Blake?" Yang asked, "I know it doesn't look or smell good but-"

"No, the smell of death is something I've grown used to because of the White Fang but-" Blake said pointing to the green skinned corpse, "The one's with green skin, they're filled with so much poison it's turning the air extremely sour, added with the smell of death it is not pleasant."

"You mean to tell me some of these people died of poison?" Weiss asked in horror.

"They've been pumped with enough poison to turn their skin green." Blake said.

"Feyrbrand did this..." I breathed in shock.

Yang and Weiss stepped next to me and pulled me up, "Come on sis, we shouldn't stick around here too long." Yang said

"Yang's right Ruby, we need to find Feyrbrand before another Village, or even Vale meet's the same fate as this place." Weiss said.

"This wasn't the place Team JNPR went was it?" I asked, holding back my tears.

"No, Team JNPR went in the complete opposite direction we went to get to this place." Blake said.

I closed my eye's for a second and motioned for Yang and Weiss to let me go, "Alright, let's try to find survivors and call in a rescue vehicle." I said pulling out my scroll and calling Professor Ozpin.

"Miss Rose, how is the mission going?" Ozpin asked.

"Feyrbrand left Forever Falls by the time we got there and we've been tracking him to..." I started, but couldn't finish the sentence.

"Miss Rose?" Ozpin asked looking worried.

"I... I can't say it Professor." I admitted before turning my scroll to show what had happened.

"Oum..." Ozpin said as I turned my scroll back to face me, "How can you be certain this was Ferybrand and not Grimm or Bandit's?"

Blake took the scroll from me, "Professor Ozpin, we have bodies here that have inhaled so much poison they've turned green."

"That's not good." Ozpin said, "Search for Survivors, I'm sending a rescue vehicle now."

"R-right Professor." I said taking my scroll back.

"Good." Ozpin said, "And be warned, Bandit's may come looking to anything that is worth taking, so hurry." And with that he hung up.

The four of us nodded and began searching through the rubble.

[Ten minute's later]

"No one." I said, we had search the entire town, no one had been spared, it they hadn't been crushed by the buildings or gored my tusks, they had turned green from poison.

"I didn't find many women, nor any children." Weiss said.

"They must have escaped when Feyrbrand was spotted." Blake said.

"Guys." Yang called flying over to us and landing in front of us, "I found an emergency protocol direction sheet in one of the houses that wasn't too smashed. Turns out there's a bunker under the town hall. We might find the survivor's there."

"Alright then." I said lifting Crescent Rose, "Lets-"

"Hey look, over there!" A brutish male voice called.

[OST- Legend of Dragoon: Enemy attack]

The four of us turned to face the source of the voice.

We saw four people, two women and two men, their armor seemed makeshift and their weapons looked worn, a pair of halberds for the women and a pair of axes for the men.

"Yes you idiot we see them." one of the women said, then she pointed her halberd to us, "Hand over everything you got, or else."

Weiss and Yang looked irritated as the latter punched her fist into her hand, "Or else what? We're Huntresses in training do you really think you can take us?"

"Well we have Aura ourselves, I think we can handle a couple of kids, even if they're wearing fancy armor.

"You'll regret not handing everything ya got over." one of the men said as he ran toward Weiss.

Weiss lifted Myrtenaster to deflect the blow before slashing back down on the axe, shattering it then bashing the Bandit in the head with enough force to knock him out.

"Idiot." The other woman of the group muttered, "Get them!"

[OST- Legend of Dragoon: Battle 1]

I flexed my wings before flying to one of the women and making a wide swing over head, hitting her in the back of the head, before spinning and bashing her in the back with the pole, followed by the blade, I then flip kicked her, bringing myself into the air before slamming back down, releasing a blast of green energy that knocked her onto her back. She was out cold.

Blake threw Gambol Shroud in Kusarigama mode, wrapping it around the remaining male Bandit before yanking him forward so Yang could slug him in the face, knocking him out quickly.

"Shit." The woman said reaching into her pocket, pulling out a grenade.

Blake was faster on the draw though and shot the dust grenade, blowing it up in the woman's hand.

Fortunately for her, her Aura took the brunt of the explosion, knocking her out.

[End OST]

I looked at the four Bandit's that were out cold, "We better get to the town hall before the Bandit's get there." I said.

"Good idea." Blake said as the four of us took off for the town hall.

[]

"Uh oh." I said looking at the ground around town hall.

There were at least a dozen bandits walking around, the town hall itself rather well preserved, and the bandit's were literally throwing themselves at the door in an attempt to break it down.

They were large enough that it was actually doing decent damage to the door.

"Will you morons! Go get the battering ram it'll be faster!" A tall woman said approaching the area.

"We better stop them now." I said diving down, landing in front of the tall woman, who I assumed was the leader.

"Who the hell are you?" The woman asked before she shook her head and pulled a long poled spiked mace from behind her back, "Ah fuck it, you're no doubt a huntress, so I'll just kill you and take that fancy armor you got there."

I gripped Crescent Rose as my teammates rushed in to hold off the help.

[OST- Legend of Dragoon: Boss theme 1]

"Have a taste of this." The Bandit Leader shouted reaching into her back pocket, and throwing a ball at me.

The ball quickly burst open into a net that landed on top of me, and soon began to electrocute me.

"AHH!" I shouted as the constant electricity shocked me.

"Heh, a bit of Dust and metal fiber can make a good shock net huh?" The Bandit asked as she hefted her mace onto her shoulder.

"HHHHHAAAAAAA!" I shouted in pain and adrenaline as I spread my wings and limbs, tearing the net to shreds.

"What!?" The bandit cried out in shock as I flew forward and swung Crescent Rose in a upward slash.

The Bandit managed to block the slash, and quickly countered with a swing.

However I ducked the swing and countered with a swift kick to her gut, knocking her back and letting me land a good hit with Crescent Rose.

I then conjured the three rings of Dragoon magic for a spell.

I spun Crescent Rose over her head as wind energy was gathered into my wings, "Wing Blaster!" I called second before the energy turned my wings into the same energy and coated my body in a bullet shape of green energy and I charged toward the Bandit and impacted the ground to create an explosion of energy that engulfed a large area.

I found myself back in my original position as the Bandit woman got back up from the ground.

"The hell was that?" She grunted as I landed, "I can't wait to get my hands on that armor."

She rushed forward at me and swung her mace at me.

I was caught off guard by this and stumbled back a step, only to trip on a broken piece of lumber and fell on my back while Crescent Rose swung forward.

*Shhllck*

[End OST]

I froze when my back hit the ground at that sound, my eye's closed.

I slowly opened my eyes to see what exactly happened, then snapped them open when I saw what had happened.

Crescent Rose's blade was sunk halfway into the Bandit's gut, the woman frozen in shock and I could see her eyes were full of shock and horror.

"Haaaa." I breathed in fear as I let go of Crescent Rose and scrambled back while I was still on my back.

"Ruby? Are you-" Yang called before she saw what had happened, "Oh my- Ruby are you hurt!?"

"Y-Yang." I sniffed grabbing her arm, unable to turn my head from the now dead bandit, "I-I-I-"

"Shh shh shh shh shhhhh." Yang soothed, "It's fine Ruby, you're alive, that's all that matters right now."

"I- I killed her Yang." I whispered finally turning from the horrifying scene and began crying into my sister armored chest.

"I know Ruby." Yang soothed, "You did it because she didn't stop when her Aura went down."

"I-It was an accident." I cried.

That's when Blake arrived to the scene, then saw what had happened, "Ruby..." Blake whispered as she walked over to hug me as well.

Weiss joined the hug too, I didn't even hear her approach.

"I- I knew I would have ended up killing a criminal eventually as a H-Huntress." I sniffed, "I j-just never thought it would be while I-I was still a Huntress-in-training. I-In my first year no less."

The four of us hugged the next few minute's away until we heard a Bullhead approach.

 **[[]]**

 **Yeah... I went there.**

 **Form your Lynch mobs now... I'll be hiding in a hole.**


	18. Chapter 18

***Pops head out from a manhole cover***

 **I'm surprised you all were so complicit about me making Ruby off a bandit in the last chapter...**

 **Well prepare for some more feels this chapter, yeah it's not going to be pretty to watch for a while these next couple of arcs... unless you like watching our Dragoon's kick some ass.**

 **Enjoy, I'm gonna keep hiding for now**

 ***Duck's back into manhole***

 **[[]]**

[Weiss's P.O.V.]

When the rescue Bullhead landed Yang and Blake broke off from the group hug to escort the Rescue workers to the survivors that should be in the Town Hall's bunker.

Ruby refused to let go of me, as I refused to let go of her.

I sat in silence as Ruby continued to cry, even with a couple of hiccups coming from her.

I looked up to the Bandit that she had impaled, who had fortunately fallen over and Crescent Rose's blade had slid out of her. And thankfully it had started to rain so the blood was being washed off the crystal blade of the scythe.

I soon heard the bullhead take off, likely full of survivors from the attack.

"Ruby." I said softly, causing the dragoon to look at me, "We need to get going now, we have to stop Feyrbrand before more villages fall to the same fate."

"R-right." Ruby sniffed before wiping away her tears and standing up, still holding me with one arm. Together we walked over to the now washed clean Crescent Rose.

Ruby stared at the weapon before slowly reaching out, she hesitated for a moment before picking the scythe up and shifting it to it's collapsed form and putting it away.

Finally Yang and Blake returned, "Are you sure your okay now Ruby?" Yang asked.

"No." Ruby said with a shake of her head, "But I think I'm good enough to keep going and finish the mission." She finished.

Blake nodded in understanding, "Feyrbrand went off in that direction." Blake said pointing to a green forest, "The Villagers say that there's a cavern in the middle of the forest that goes pretty deep down, Feyrbrand might be going to nest there."

"If Feyrbrand nest's there for too long the forest will die from the poison and possibly render the entire area uninhabitable." I said.

"Let's go then." Ruby said taking flight, the rest of us following behind her.

[Ruby's P.O.V.]

"Blake, can you see anything?" Yang called out.

"Yang I have night vision, not eagle vision." Blake retorted.

"Oh, well there goes that idea." Yang said glumly.

I pulled out Crescent Rose in it's rifle form and looked around through it's scope to see if I can spot the cave and soon spotted it in the center of the forest, "I see it!" I called, "It's covered by some sort of webbing though."

"Well Weiss can burn it with her Dust when we get down there." Yang said as she dove down, only to fly right back up, "Uh... Ruby you lead actually."

I giggle briefly before diving down toward the cave.

[]

I landed in front of the web covered cave, the rest of my team right behind me reverting for the time, "Weiss, burn it." I said, "Please."

"Sure." Weiss said as the Dust in Myrtenaster spun to the red Fire Dust, and with a quick slash she set the web ablaze, the whole thing burning rather quickly.

Which actually prompted a Beowolf to run out with it's tail between its legs.

"Nope." Yang said sticking her arm out at the last moment, clotheslining the Grimm, which Blake idly stabbed while it was down.

"Feyrbrand must really scare the Grimm." Weiss said as she looked at the dissolving Beowolf.

I looked into the cave once again to see a group of Grimm rushing out towards us, "More Grimm incoming!" I called out drawing and unfolding Crescent Rose.

[OST- Legend of Dragoon: Battle 2]

Four Creeps ran out of the cave and stopped in front of us, clearly more intent on killing us than the Beowolf.

I ran in front of the Creep in front of me and slashed to the left with Crescent Rose, then spun into another left slash, "Reaping Slash!" I called out.

What? The previous Dragoon's did that, why shouldn't I during easier fights like this? It's pretty fun actually.

Yang waited until the Creep targeting her got close before she punched it twice, stunning it for a moment, then charged power into he hands as she brought them behind her, the power forming a blazing orb, which she then smashed into the Creeps face with her right palm "Flurry of Styx!" Yang called.

She was training with Haschel in her dreams after all so she's learning how he fights.

Blake jumped in with an overhead slash from Gambol Shroud's cleaver before adding in an upward slash from it's Katana to kill the Creep, "Shadow Edge." She declared quieter than the rest of us.

Finally Weiss lunged at the final Creep for a quick stab, then a downward slash, "Cold Edge." she stated, yep we roped her into doing it too.

[OST End]

"Any more coming?" Blake asked, seeing as we didn't know we stood at there for several minutes until we finally decided to just go inside.

[]

The path Feyrbrand took was rather clear, especially because it was the only path.

"How deep does this cave go?" Yang asked.

"Pretty deep it seems." Blake said giving Yang a playful smirk.

"Ha ha." Yang deadpanned.

We all froze when we heard a kind of roar coming from ahead of us, definitely not a Grimm roar.

"It's close." Blake said conjuring her armor.

The rest of us did the same, I was wondering how close it was.

That question was answered when Feyrbrand crawled from around the corner and roared at us.

[OST- Legend of Dragoon: Boss 2]

Feyrbrand started the battle by rearing up and flinging it's thorax toward us, sending out a green glob at Weiss.

"What the heck is-" Weiss asked before I pulled her our of the way of the glob, which splattered against the wall.

"Less talking more fighting!" Yang shouted flying up and slugging the dragon in it's face.

Feyrbrand's head flung to the side by the attack, but quickly snapped back and smacked Yang away.

"Cheap!" Yang shouted as she recovered before she hit the wall of the cave.

Weiss flew toward the dragon and stabbed it in the side, before slashing it four more times at different spot's switching off with Blake soon after, who stuck at the dragons underbelly three times before the dragon tried to crush her under it's weight.

Fortunately Blake flew out of the way and I flew in to the dragons face.

I slashed fiercely to the left, spun to behind it and slashed again, then past it, and made some distance between me and the dragon and shifted Crescent Rose into it's (Rarely used) lance form, then charged forward with a combination of spinning and my Semblance, turning me into a green spinning bullet. My attack created a green explosion of energy as it impacted the dragon.

Feyrbrand was flung back by the force of my attack and stood up for a moment, before collapsing.

[OST- Legend of Dragoon: Death and Mourning]

I landed in front of Feyrbrand as everyone else landed behind me, Feyrbrand moved his head to look directly into my eyes.

 _'Come closer please, young ruler of Dragons.'_ A deep, elderly voice said in my head.

This caused me to jump and look around, "Ruby?" Weiss asked.

"I- I just heard a voice, it sounded deep and old." I said.

 _'Please, let me speak to you before I leave this world once again.'_ The Voice said again.

"Feyrbrand?" I asked, causing the dragon to nod.

I blinked before stepping next to the dragons head and sitting down on my knees and legs, Feyrbrand lifted his head and placed it on my lap.

 _'To think that the first time I died I was so sore about being killed by a group of Humans, and now I'm being killed a second time from two humans, a Wingly and a Faunus.'  
_ Feyrbrand said, _'I can see pain in your eyes child, this is about the village I destroyed is it not?_ _'_

"Why?" I asked, "Why did you attack them?"

 _'It was not my choice child.'_ Feyrbrand said, _'_ _When I was bought back to the land of the living, I was placed under a curse, when ever I saw any creature I was overcome with a blind rage. I killed indiscriminately, I held myself back when I saw the village, giving the women, elderly, and children time to escape. It reminds me too much of when I was used to commit genocide as part of a petty war between to kingdoms.'_

"Do you know who or what brought you back?" I asked.

 _'Not entirely.'_ Feyrbrand said, _'However I saw that is was a Wingly woman wearing a black robe, her hair and skin whiter than bones, and this mark pervading all else.'_

My mind was filled the image, a trio of eyes all connected to the center by red lines.

 _'Beware child, I could sense to blood of the Wingly Dictator within her veins.'_ Feyrbrand said.

Then the light in his eyes faded and he went stiff.

"I will Feyrbrand." I said softly lowering his head to the ground.

It was then my Dragoon Spirit began to glow brightly, blinding me, and probably the others too.

"What the hell?" I heard Yang call out.

The light soon died, however i was shocked to see what had changed.

On my lap, was a small version of Feyrbrand, only as big as Zwei. A baby Dragon.

I reached my hand out to the dragonling, causing the small insect-like dragon to raise it's head to me, before it quickly nuzzled into my hand.

"What happened?" Weiss asked approaching the infant Dragon, which looked at her in a confused manner before slowly accepting her presence.

"Maybe Professor Ozpin will know." Blake said.

"Good idea, let's call in a transport and head back." I said standing up, lifting the baby dragon in my arms as I stood.

The Dragon cried out in agreement.

 **[[]]**

 ***Pops head out from a manhole cover***

 **Well everyone, that's the chapter.**

 **So, how many of you expected me to turn Feyrbrand into an infant? Be honest.**

 **Well, I'll just keep hiding until next chapter, see you then. *Ducks back into Manhole***


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello to all my readers, it's time for another Chapter of RWBY Dragoon's.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed Thanksgiving, and I hope you've come home from Black Friday without too much injury.**

 **I'm serious about that, Black Friday can be really dangerous just going into a store. (Although Gamestop is always relatively tame because they are small store's that really don't advertise the 'Buy 2 get 1 free' deal all that much)**

 **Anyway I think it's about time we wound down this first little arc of this story right now.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **[[]]**

[Weiss's P.O.V.]

I sat opposite of Ruby on the Bullhead back to Beacon, looking slightly nervously at the now infant Feyrbrand, we decided he should keep his original name in the end, who was curled up on Ruby's lap sleeping soundly.

It's a bit unnerving for me to be around multiple Dragoon's sometimes seeing as Dragoon's were the key element in the fall of Winglies, but seeing as I am one of the Dragoon's it doesn't really affect me as much as it could.

Being around a Dragon is another story, I can kinda see it to be like Blake and Zwei. Cat's and dog's don't normally get along, and Niether do Wingly's and Dragons.

"Okay so I just need to ask this." Yang finally said breaking the silence, not including the Bullhead's engines of course, "What in the world do baby Dragons eat?"

I blinked, as did Blake, and Ruby's head finally looked up from Feyrbrand, "That... didn't occur to me." Ruby finally said.

"Listen, we need to get this report done, and because Ruby's busy it is my duty as her partner to write it for her." I said, "So you three will have to figure it out on your own."

"And why do you get to write the report, I'm her sister." Yang asked.

"Yang." I said flatly, "You can barely get your homework done on time, and most of the time you just copy off of me."

"She's got you there." Blake said as she leaned over to pet the small dragon seeing as she sat next to Ruby.

"Oh fine." Yang relented, then she turned to look at me with a teasing eye. Needless to say, I didn't like it. "You sure you aren't doing it because you like her?" She whispered into my ear.

"Can it before I turn you into a popsicle." I threatened.

"Okay Ice Queen, I'll back off." Yang taunted.

I've begun to consider just having my Virage slug her just to shut her up.

[]

"So let me get this straight." Ozpin said as I handed him our written report, I left no detail spared... as much as it hurt to cover the event's of the village.

"You found traces of old Wingly magic in Feyrbrands nest, followed a trail of destruction to a Village that had half of it's militia killed by poison, followed Feyrbrand into his new nest, defeated him, and Miss Rose's Dragoon Spirit glowed, and Feyrband was turned into an infant Dragon." Ozpin said gesturing to Feyrbrand, whoa was completely entranced by the constant turning of the gears in Professor Ozpin's office.

"Yes sir." Ruby said sadly.

"And while he was dying Feyrbrand gave you a description of the Wingly that resurrected him?" Ozpin asked.

"Well, a backside description at least." Ruby said, "Weiss put it in the report."

"I see." Ozpin said, "Very well, why don't you all return to your dorm for the day, you may have gotten here in time for morning classes but I believe you all deserve some rest for today. I'll also make sure that the cafeteria puts aside something for the young Dragon."

"What do you think he'll eat anyway?" Yang asked.

"I'm not sure." Ozpin said, "When he get's up for lunch we'll have a trail run for food that meet's his approval."

"Okay. Thank you Professor." Ruby said as she picked up Feyrbrand and we all left.

[Ozpin's P.O.V]

I was growing more concerned as I read more into Team RWBY's report.

It seems that Ruby took her first human life during a bandit raid on the village, and that has put her into a bit of a depression, it has also affected her team rather heavily.

However when I got to the description Feyrbrand gave Ruby my fears were unfortunately confirmed.

'Salem...' I thought with growing concern, 'This is getting more serious.'

And because Salem is a Wingly she will most likely have the loyalty of a Virage at her side... I can only hope it is a normal Virage and not a Super Virage.

"I should worry about her later." I decided picking up my scroll and dialing the first number that on a list I needed to call.

"Hello Ozpin, what's up?" Taiyang Xiao Long asked.

"Hello Taiyang, I'm calling about your daughters." I said, "During their second mission there was an incident that-"

Taiyang hung up the moment I said 'Incident', causing me to sigh, "He always did rush things." I said before calling the next number.

"What's this about Oz?" Qrow asked.

"During your niece's second mission there was an incident." I said.

"What happened." Qrow demanded.

"Ruby killed a Bandit in self defense." I said.

"Shit." Qrow said, "Did you call Tai yet?"

"I did, and he hung up before I could explain what happened." I said.

"Figures." Qrow said, "Alright, I'll go get Tai and explain things to him before he comes trying to break your skull."

"Thank you." I said, "Also Ruby has brought back an infant Dragon."

"What!?" Qrow shouted before I ended the call. I had others to call as well.

I chose to dial the Next number on the list.

"Greeting's Professor Ozpin." Winter Schnee said.

"Hello Specialist Schnee." I said, I knew she was currently on duty around this time of day and she can be a bit strict about her designation during these times, "I'm calling about your sister."

Winter's expression ever so slightly turned from 'Professionally serious' to 'Family serious' "What is it about?" She asked.

"Your sister was recently on her second mission, and there was an... incident." I said, "I believe it would be best for you to come comfort her."

"Professor Ozpin you of all people should know that-" Winter started.

"Winter." I said cutting her off, "I will be talking to James, he will give you permission to visit your sister."

"Very well." Winter said hanging up, and I took it as my cue to call James Ironwood.

"Professor Ozpin, what do I owe this call?" James asked.

"I need to borrow Specialist Schnee for a few days." I said flatly.

"Ozpin, you know I can't just-" Ironwood started.

"James." I said cutting him off, " _She_ just resurrected a Dragon, and Weiss Schnee had to fight it. And her team had to go through an entire village that was destroyed with over half of it's local militia killed by inhaling enough poison to turn their skin green. Weiss need's comfort right now and the only family that can provide it is her sister."

James seemed to lean away from the scroll as I spoke, "Very well Ozpin, I will tell Winter that she should go visit her sister." He said

"Good." I said hanging up, I then turned to my student files to see in there was any other family I could call, and get a positive answer from.

[Ruby's P.O.V.]

Turns out Team JNPR returned to Beacon the day we left, and we decided to sit in our room for lunch, also inviting Team JNPR of course.

"So not only did you guys get to go on a SECOND MISSION!" Nora shouted, "You also brought back a BABY DRAGON!"

"Calm down Nora." Ren said pulling his friend back into her seat.

"Yeah, but... it wasn't all to happy a mission." I reminded looking back at Feyrbrand. We had shared the stories of our latest mission, and the reminder put all of us into a slight slump.

At the moment, Feyrbrand was examining Zwei, who was doing the same to Feyrbrand. Feyrbrand eventually bumped heads with Zwei, who barked and licked Feyrbrand.

"Well those two seem to be getting along." Pyrrha said.

"I can't wait to see if I can get a Dragon of my own!" Nora shouted.

"Can't wait." Jaune said with a shudder, then he idly pulled out the Divine Dragoon Spirit from his pocket and stared at it.

"You okay Jaune?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Jaune said, "Just wish I could actually use this."

"Don't worry Jaune." Yang said slapping him on the back, causing him to tip forward, "You'll get the chance to use it soon enough."

"I hope you're right." Jaune said.

[Beacon Rooftops: Night]

[Weiss's P.O.V.]

I leaned over the rail, my wings exposed as I looked into the night sky.

'Yang, as much as I hate to admit it, you're right.' I thought, 'I do have a crush on Ruby, but I'm not sure how to express it.'

"Weiss. Didn't mother and father tell you not to keep your wings exposed out in public?" I heard a familiar voice ask.

I gasped and spun around to face my sister, Winter, who was floating up to me using her own set of wings.

"Sister!" I called out in joy.

 **[[]]**

 **And cliffhanger.**

 **Anyway everyone, I hope you are going to get excited because in the next chapter I post (Which is either going to be Sunday or Monday) there will finally be the (Possibly) long awaited, [Spoilers Censored]**

 **Wait huh?**

 **Ah, I'm gonna have to turn off the Spoiler Guard.**

 **See you next chapter.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guy's how you all doing? Survived your post-Thanksgiving shopping? Good.**

 **I got myself a copy of Rune Factory 4 during it all, at long last too.**

 **So I'm going to write this chapter now that I've torn myself away from the game for right now.**

 **Anyway now we shall see [Spoiler Guard]**

 **I thought I took that down!?**

 **[[]]**

[Weiss's P.O.V.]

When I saw Winter I made a single decision and acted on it, and as the blonde brute of my team would say-

Screw formalities, after what's I've been through I am hugging my sister.

"Winter, I missed you so much!" I cried out, releasing my wings to bring me toward my sister faster and pulled her into a hug.

I could clearly tell Winter was taken aback by my actions as she leaned back a bit as I hugged her, but she soon returned the hug, "I missed you too Weiss." Winter said after a minute.

We continued to hug for a minute longer until I finally let go, "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Professor Ozpin called me, he said there was an incident during your last mission. And Ironwood gave me a week off to come check up on you." Winter explained as her wings vanished.

"Oh." I said suddenly feeling a lot more down with the prospect of the last mission being brought back to my mind.

Winter noticed this easily and grew concerned quickly, "Weiss, what happened?" Winter asked.

"Can we... talk in my teams dorm?" I asked, "I'd like to have a seat before I start talking about it." I said.

"Of course." Winter said, "Show me the way."

[]

I lead Winter to my teams dorm and opened it carefully, as to try not to wake anyone who had fallen asleep (Read Ruby). Turns out it wasn't necessary as the only one's in the room were Zwei and Feyrbrand, both of which perked up when the door opened.

"Come on in Winter, it look's like my team decided to go get some late night snacks." I said swinging the door open much more casually.

Winter looked around the room, more specifically the beds, "Those beds look rather unstable." Winter said.

"They've held for almost a year now, so they're pretty strong." I said, I'll admit, Ruby can tie a string knot.

"I see..." Winter said, "Looks like you got those Bunk Beds you always wanted."

I smiled, "Yes that's true." I admitted.

"Ruff." Zwei barked getting Winter's attention.

"Well who's this little cutie?" Winter cooed picking up the Corgi.

I swear I saw Zwei give Feyrbrand a wink.

"That's Ruby's and Yang's dog Zwei." I said, "He actually a pretty powerful poochie, yes he is~" I cooed scratching the pups chin.

Winter coddled the Corgi for a moment longer before she put him in his doggie bed in front of the dresser by the window, and looked up.

And saw Feyrbrand up close.

"GYYAAHH!" Winter shouted in fear as she stumbled back, falling onto her rear and scrambled back a few feet.'

I couldn't blame her really. We Wingly's have an almost innate fear of Dragon's and Dragoon's after what they did to our kind over 22,000 years ago. We Wingly's don't let things from the past stay forgotten once we've learned it... Although we still don't actually know where the Grimm came from in the first place, I can actually read Dart's journal if Ozpin would lend it to me.

Winter stared at the young Dragon, who had cocked his head to the side, "D-Dragon." Winter stuttered.

This is probably the first time I ever heard her stutter, I've already heard Whitley stutter actually.

"Winter!" I called rushing next to her, "It's alright, Feyrbrand won't hurt you." I said.

"Weiss, why is there an Oum forsaken dragon in your room." Winter demanded.

"It's... part of the story I need to tell you." I said sitting on my bed.

[Twenty two minutes later]

"And then we got on the bullhead and came back to Beacon." I finished.

Winter looked at me, then toward the now sulking Feyrbrand, then back at me, "I wish you hadn't see that." Winter said.

"Ruby had it worse." I said, "She-"

"She hasn't gotten over it yet has she?" Winter asked.

"I don't think so." I said.

"Then she's doing good so far." Winter said, surprising me, "When I first killed someone, it was unintentional as I was trying to capture the criminal, but the ground was uneven and the strike I was aiming to cripple him ran through his lung. I didn't get over what I did for over a week."

"Really?" I asked surprised.

"Really." Winter said, "In fact it's still hard for me to kill anyone sometimes, in a large group of people it doesn't register until the battle has ended."

After that Winter pulled me into a hug, and I easily closed my eyes and returned the embrace.

This lasted for about a minute until we heard someone clear their throat loudly, Winter and I snapped out heads to the door.

Yang stood in front of the door with a large grin on her face, Blake had shuffled past her and was shuffling around Zwei trying to get to her bed, and Ruby was looking at Winter and I with half a cookie in her mouth.

"So Weiss, who's our visitor?" Yang asked.

"Oh, Ruby, Yang, Blake, this is my sister Winter." I introduced.

"Nice to meet you." Ruby said.

"How ya doing?" Yang asked.

"Hello." Blake said not looking away from Zwei, who was looking at Zwei with extreme interest.

Winter looked around the room, "I can't imagine you staying in a room with a Faunus would have been easy." Winter said, that caused Blake to freeze... Or that last bit could have been because Zwei had moved onto Blake's foot.

"How did you figure that out so fast?" Ruby asked as she picked up Feyrbrand and climbed into her bed.

"The bow is a dead give away." Winter said, "It didn't help that I could tell at a glance thanks to my finished Huntsman training."

Yang's gaze hardened rather quickly, "Just don't rip on her for being a Faunus and we'll be fine friends." Yang said.

Winter chuckled, "You think you can take on a fully trained Huntsman and Atlesian Specialist?" She asked.

"Well..." Yang said, "Assuming Weiss stays out of the fight, that's three Dragoons against a Wingly. Those don't seem like good odds."

Winter twitched in annoyance, "You told them." Winter stated.

"After Blake revealed her secret I decided it was only fair to show them my wings." I said.

Winter sighed, "I suppose that is fair, but I think you deserve some form of punishment." She said.

Ruby then flipped her head down to look at us, "Well... Seven of us Dragoons do need to complete a trail that has us fight the previous Dragoons." Ruby said.

'Oh no.' I thought.

"Weiss can challenge Meru to a fight." Ruby said, "And if she win's then that makes us one step closer to our goal."

"And if she loses?" Winter asked.

"Eh, we'll figure out something." Yang said, "Oh we can force her on a date with Jaune." she said.

"No." Ruby and I stated in synch.

Winter stood up from the bed, "I suppose I will see you all in the sparring hall after classes are done for the day." Winter said, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to speak with Professor Ozpin about where I'll be staying for the time."

Winter soon left the room, and the four of us stood in silence.

"Tomorrow is going to be really painful." I said remembering Nora's fight with Haschel.

[Sparring Hall, the next afternoon after class]

[Ruby's P.O.V.]

Me, Yang and Blake sat in the stands with Team JNPR, as well as Sun and Neptune while Weiss was in the arena preparing herself while we waited for Winter.

"Why are you two here again?" Jaune asked Sun.

"Hey this is something I really wanted to see." Sun said, "The more I can learn about these Dragoon's the better by the time I head back home."

"I just got dragged here." Neptune said, poor guy.

"Weiss will be fine." Nora said leaning back, "Meru can't possibly be as tough as Haschel."

"Somehow I doubt that." Ren said.

Finally Winter arrived, along with Professor Ozpin who planned to referee this match.

Winter looked at Team JNPR and Sun and Neptune, "Who are they?" Winter asked.

"Dragoon's." Yang said holding her hand out to Team JNPR, causing Winter to flinch at the prospect of being in the same place as eight (technically seven at the moment) Dragoons, "And friends." Yang said holding her hand out to Sun and Neptune.

"I see." Winter said as Ozpin stepped over to the arena.

"Are you ready Miss Schnee?" Ozpin asked.

"Y-yes." Weiss said.

Her Dragoon Spirit glowed bright blue and then flashed.

On the opposite side of the arena stood who I assume was Meru, who I am surprised wore so little, just a bra, a bow in her hair, another bow in her hip, shoes and a pair of shorts, all of it a mixture of blue and gold, with some silver in it.

"Hey there Weiss!" Meru called rather cheerily, as she lifted her mallet, which had a pole as tall as her with a head the size of a potato, onto her shoulders and grip the two far ends of the pole with her hands, "You sure you're ready to fight?"

"About as ready as I can be at the moment." Weiss admitted as she lifted Myrtenaster.

"Meru." Ozpin said, getting the Wingly dancer's attention, "I have to explain that-"

"People here have Aura and you want me to stop pummeling her when her Aura reaches the red." Meru droned, "Hashcel already went through this with all of us in the afterlife."

"I see." Ozpin said, "You may begin."

[OST- Legend of Dragoon: Boss theme 1]

Meru made the first move, and she was fast.

Meru had covered half the distance to Weiss in just a second, and in another second Meru was right in front of Weiss.

Meru swung her hammer upward, Weiss fortunately managed to push the strike aside with Myrtenaster and retaliate.

Only for Meru to have planted the head of her hammer on the ground and spun on the pole to move around Weiss. Meru then lifted her hammer to smack Weiss in the face, and then spin into another smack that sent Weiss tumbling. "Double Smack!" Meru called.

Weiss quickly righted herself before stabbing Myrtenaster into the ground, freezing the floor solid.

"Weiss is a good ice skater." Winter said, "This might give her the advantage she needs."

"Yeah, we practiced fighting on ice for about a month until we got the hang of it." I said proudly, it didn't start very well because only one of us could actually skate well, yet none of us were good at _fighting_ on the ice.

There were a lot of head on collisions.

Weiss smirked as she skated toward Meru and slashed at her abdomen.

But Meru simply smirked as slipped into a split, causing Weiss's attack to go over her head, then she spun herself back into a stand with her hammer, knocking Weiss down again.

"And there goes that plan." Jaune said with a sigh.

Weiss stood back up, only to get smacked twice by a pair of left spins from Meru's hammer, who then stopped on a dime with her hammer straight up, then slammed it down on the spinning Weiss, then faster than Weiss could recover Meru lifted her hammer back up and behind her before swinging to the left again, this one sending Weiss to the ground, "Hammer Spin!" Meru called as she almost fell over from the out of control spin of her attack.

"This is hurting to watch." Sun said.

"Agreed." Winter said looking like every time Weiss was hit, she got hurt as well.

Weiss stood back up and switched to Fire Dust and slashed at Meru, sending out a wave of fire that melted all of the ice in the arena and caused a large fog.

"Just like the Freezerburn combo." I said.

"Speaking of combo's have you come up with a new name for the Checkmate Combo?" Blake asked.

"Seriously, Ruby get's checkmate against me and the next thing I know you and Weiss burst into the room and wreck it." Jaune groaned.

"Still working on that actually." I said sheepishly while pushing my two index fingers together.

Back to the fight.

The fog was blown away in an instant as Meru was revealed to be in her Dragoon Armor, the size of her hammers head was almost as big as she was.

"Oh boy." Nora said.

Weiss, in turn, conjured her Dragoon Armor and floated opposite of Meru, however Meru made the next move first.

By conjuring the three rings of Dragoon Magic.

The world went dark as blue sparkles fell from the pitch black sky, yet we were still perfectly visible. Then Meru's hammer fell from the air, freezing the ground in a spiked fashion as it landed. Meru floated down and stood on the tips of her heels on the pole of the hammer her arms crossed and eyes closed. The area around Weiss grew cold enough to form mist.

Meru uncrossed her arms and held them outward, spreading further apart, as a blue circle of light formed in the gap between her hands, which then turned into a curved line of blue energy, at the same time three large chunks of ice to burst up around Weiss, who quickly covered herself with her Dragoon wings.

The three ice chunks the clashed together as the wave of blue energy grew larger, trapping Weiss within. "Diamond Dust!" Meru shouted crossing her arms again before slashing them out, sending the energy wave at the ice trapping Weiss and cutting through it, which caused the ice to explode outwards.

Meru lifted up her hammer with one hand and let the end with the head drop into her other hand as Weiss's armor disappeared and she collapsed.

[End OST]

"Weiss!" Winter and I shouted running over to my partner.

"I'm sorry, I think I over did it." Meru said.

"I'm... okay." Weiss said breathing heavily as Winter and I lifted her up, "That was a good fight."

"Thanks, you fought pretty well too." Meru said, "Although it seemed a _tiny_ bit stiff."

"I'll win the next fight." Weiss said.

"You can try." Meru teased as she vanished in a blue light.

[Team RWBY Dorm: 9 P.M.]

[Ruby's P.O.V.]

"Are you sure you're okay Weiss?" I asked.

"Ruby I said I'm fine, stop asking already." Weiss said.

"Fine." I sighed.

"Thank you." Weiss said.

"Oh will you two just kiss already." Blake said, causing me and Weiss to turn red.

"Hey that's my sister you're teasing." Yang said.

'Thank's Yang.' I thought, glad my sister was defending me.

"Leave teasing my sister to me." Yang said.

'Never mind.' I thought flatly.

"Really Yang?" Weiss said, she sounded a little too happy, "I could ask you why you haven't done the same, I often hear you moaning Blake's name at night."

'D-did Weiss actually just do that?' I thought shocked.

"What?" Blake asked in surprise.

"Uhhhhhhhh" Yang gapped looking for a way out.

It came with a knock on the door.

"Oh look a visitor." Yang said, "I'll get the door."

Yang quickly rushed to the door and opened it, and was quickly pulled into a hug by someone I knew far too well.

"Dad!" I called as I rushed over to my dad to give him a hug.

"Hey, what about me?" Uncle Qrow asked.

"Uncle Qroooooooow!" I shouted detaching from my father and latching onto my uncles arm, "Hi."

"Hey there squirt." Uncle Qrow said with a smirk on his face.

 **[[]]**

 **And that's the chapter dear readers.**

 **Now, one thing I just have to say, Meru when equipped with the Dancer's Shoe's and Dancer's Ring, and combined with a Speed Boost, can put her maximum speed a 200.**

 **To translate, that's fast enough to get three turns before any enemy in the get's one.**

 **Yeah.**

 **Plus Meru fight's like she's Dancing, it wouldn't be easy for Weiss's somewhat formal fighting style to combat.**

 **Anyway Next chapter will have Qrow and Tai, as well as Winter and [Spoiler Guard]**

 **SONNOVA**

 **Anyway, please review people, I haven't been getting that many lately and reviews help me feel secure that people are reading my story.**


	21. Chapter 21

***Phoenix steps into the room popping his fingers at several joints***

 **All right everyone, time to get started on this new chapter of RWBY Dragoon's.**

 **Flarea: And oh man, a lot of information is gonna get dumped on us in this chapter.**

 **Phoenix: Alright, people. Let's get things started.**

 **[[]]**

[Yang's P.O.V.]

"Dad, you can let go now." I said, patting my dad on the shoulder.

He had pulled Ruby off of my old uncle and had pulled her next to me in a bit of a crushing hug.

"Please...Can't... Breathe..." Ruby gasped.

"Tai, let them go, you're kinda killing them." Qrow said.

Dad's eye's went wide as he let go of us.

"Air!" Ruby cried out dramatically, "Oh sweet air never leave me again."

"What happened." Dad asked quickly, "Oz called and said there was an incident during your last mission. Are you and Ruby hurt in any way?"

"Dad, we're fine." I said, "At least... physically." I said looking at Ruby, who now looked at the ground blankly at the mention of 'Mission'.

"Oh no." Dad said running up to Ruby and pulling her into a softer hug, "Ruby, what happened."

"Can we get some introductions first?" Blake asked.

"Oh, yeah that would be nice." Dad said with a small chuckle, "Taiyang Xiao Long, Father of Ruby and Yang."

"Qrow Branwen. I'm the uncle of these two and a teacher at signal." Qrow said.

"Who is also a drunk old man." I said with a smirk, hoping to lift Ruby's spirit, which turned out successful as Ruby snickered.

"I'm standing right here Yang." Qrow said, "I'm not old."

Blake then slipped off of her bed and skirted around Zwei, and walked over to Dad and Qrow, "I'm Blake Belladonna, Yang's partner and... current Dragoon of Darkness."

"Damn, that story was actually true." Qrow grumbled, then he smirked, "Next time I see my sis she owes me some money."

Weiss was about to stand up when Zwei hopped into her lap, "I am-" She started.

"Weiss Schnee, Ruby's partner based on deduction, and current heiress to the SDC." Qrow droned.

"And current Dragoon of Water." Weiss added with a hint of irritation at getting interrupted.

Qrow looked at Weiss in surprise, "Really?" He asked, "Didn't see that one coming."

"Oh right, Dad, Uncle Qrow." I said, "Blake and Weiss aren't the only Dragoon's in this team." I then grabbed Ruby and pulled her into a headlock next to me, "Me and Ruby are the Dragoon's of Fire and Wind."

"Are you serious?" Dad asked.

"Yeah." Ruby said starting to get worried.

"That's incredible!" Dad shouted pulling us into another hug, "I can't believe the Fire Dragoon has returned to the family!"

Wait a second, _returned_ to the family?

"Uh what do you mean by that Mr. Xiao Long?" Weiss asked.

"Call me Tai please." Dad said, "And, well this has been information passed down from generation to generation on my side of the family, and I was planning to tell you two this once you graduate Beacon, but I just can't hold it in now."

"What do you mean Dad?" Ruby asked.

"Ruby, Yang, our family is descended from the blood of Dart Feld." Tai said.

The room went silent at that.

"Wait a second, you mean to tell me that she's descended from the previous Dragoon of Fire!?" Weiss called out.

"Yep." Dad said, "It's why our family has always had a bit of an affinity for fire. Save for Ruby who took more after her mother."

"That is AWESOME!" I shouted.

This caused Blake to flinch, Zwei to jump, and Feyrbrand to tumble out of Ruby's bed and onto Weiss's bed.

"Hold the phone." Qrow said, then he pointed to Feyrbrand, "What the hell is that?"

"Err..." Ruby said, "I should probably explain our mission..."

[A few minutes later]

[Ruby's P.O.V.]

I sat on my bed as Qrow held Feyrbrand up to his face, Dad holding me close, I had already finished my story.

"This little guy is a dragon?" Qrow asked.

"Doesn't really look draconic does he?" Blake admitted.

"And Ruby doesn't look potentially dangerous." Qrow said.

"Hey!" I pouted.

"Okay, onto the next order of business." Dad said jumping off of my bed, pulling me down with him.

"And that would be?" Weiss asked.

"Fixing up these deathtraps you call bunkbeds." Dad said.

"Hey they've been holding!" Yang called.

"But for how much longer will they hold." Said a new, yet not so new voice coming from the now opened door.

"Look who it is." Qrow said sarcastically, "The Ice Queen has come to join the Ice Princess."

"Knock it off Qrow." Tai said as he saw Winter carrying a bag of several short wooden beams and planks.

"The old blonde is right, I'm here to make sure my sister is okay right now." Winter said placing the bag down, pulling out a hand drill, a drill bit for pre-drilling holes for screws, and a plank.

"And that means making sure these beds are stable." Dad said taking down my bed curtains, "Yang, Qrow, help me hold this. Ruby, untie the ropes."

[]

About thirty minutes, a lot of elbow grease, and a few stubbed toes later the bunkbeds now had wooden beams holding them at the same height they were before, with wooden planks screwed onto all four sides of the beams to keep them there and a few planks crossed in an X at the head and foot of each bed to provide stability.

I still don't see what was wrong with our design, it held so it was good.

At least Dad put my curtains back up.

"So." Yang said clapping her hands together, "Who's hungry?"

[]

The seven of us sat in the cafeteria eating the food we had grabbed as we listened to Uncle Qrow.

"Wait a second." Blake said stopping Qrow, "You're saying that the moment Mi- Taiyang, hung up his call to Professor Ozpin, he tried to run all the way to Beacon."

"Yep." Qrow said with a chuckle, "I caught him as he was running to the edge of Anima, I swear he looked like he was ready to swim all the way here."

"I wish our father was so fatherly." Winter said.

"Hey at least I didn't have to hide in a dufflebag." Dad said.

"Wait what?" I asked.

"Don't ask ple-" Qrow started.

"Ooh Qrow~ Where are you darling!~" A woman's voice called.

"Oh shit." Qrow said quietly before he suddenly turned into a small Qrow and flew and dove into the bag Winter had brought with her, which she apparently had her lunch in.

"Uhhhhh." All of us but Tai said in confusion.

"Excuse me." A woman said walking up to us.

The woman looked to be just a slight bit younger than Qrow, and had clearly taken the years well, she had platinum hair bound into a ponytail at the base of her hairline, and bright blue eyes.

She wore a blue single piece suit that had a large section of it cut out, revealing her belly button and a fair amount of her chest before it suddenly closed up around her neck, as well as a pair of silver gloves and high heels.

At each side of her hip was a blade that had a grip similar to that of a tonfa.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"Yes I'm looking for someone, tall, greying hair, red eyes, stubble on his face, wears a tattered cloak. Have you seen him?" The woman asked.

"He went that way." Blake said pointing to the back door of the cafeteria.

"Thanks." The woman said, before rushing out the door.

A few minutes passed before Qrow peaked his avian head of Winter's back before he went back to his seat and returned to his normal self, "I can't believe she followed me all the way here." Qrow groaned, "How did she know?"

"Uh, Uncle Qrow, who was that?" I asked.

"Sylpha Anhinga." Qrow groaned, "A Wingly girl that claims she's a traveling singer."

"And don't forget, she's your stalker." Tai said.

"What!?" I cried out.

"Flirting come back to bite you in the ass?" Winter said with a smirk.

"No Ice Queen," Qrow said reaching for his flask and taking a sip of the alcohol inside, "Saved her from a Beringal a couple years back and next thing I know that girl is hounding me."

Weiss poked me in the side to grab my attention and whispered something into my ear.

"Ruby, that girl stalking your uncle is a Wingly." Weiss urged.

"Really?" I whispered back.

"If there is one race I know better that Human's it's Winglys." Weiss said.

"Oh boy." I said returning to Qrow's talking.

"At least she lay's off me when I'm at Signal." Qrow grumbled.

"Hey I know what might cheer you up." Yang said, "A good fight, and I have an idea of who to fight."

[]

"She's crazy." Winter said as she, my Team, Team JNPR (Who was introduced to Dad and Qrow) sat in the arena while Dad was barely in his seat next to me.

Yang's brilliant idea was to fight Dart.

I'm agreeing with Winter on this one, Yang's crazy.

Qrow stood as the referee for the match as Yang threw a few mock punches to warm up, "You ready fire cracker?" Qrow asked.

"Oh yeah." Yang said, causing the Dragoon Spirit to glow.

Dart stood opposite of Yang when the glow dies down.

Dart was rather tall, he had spiky blonde hair held upward slightly by a red headband that almost covered his eyes, he wore red heavly looking armor on his chest, but his right arm was bare of armor save for a single gauntlet, he wore deep blue jean held by a single belt and red knee armor and a pair of simple leather boots. in his hand was a simple bastard sword.

"So." Dart said, "Your ready to fight me?"

"Never know until I try." Yang said raising her arms.

"That's true." Dart said lifting his sword into a 2 handed grip pointing the blade upward.

"Let's go." Yang said running forward starting the match.

[OST- Legend of Dragoon: Boss theme]

When Yang got near Dart, the swordsman sidestepped the punch and slashed Yang in the lower back, causing her to stumble.

"You're going to have to do better than that Yang." Dart said, lifting his sword and slashing down in a downward left diagonal, followed by a kick and then an upward slash "Burning Rush!"

"This isn't making me feel better." Tai said.

"Take this!" Yang shouted spinning around quickly and punching Dart in the gut before backflipping into the air with a double footed kick, she then slammed both her fists on Dart's head, then kicked off his chest, landing in a crouch.

"Haschel's Summon Four Gods combo." Nora said recalling getting hit by that.

Dart recovered quickly and slashed at Yang, knocking her back, then started to slash several more times, although Yang managed to block several of the slashes until she countered Dart, throwing a haymaker at his chest, knocking him back a fair distance.

"You gotta do better than that gramps." Yang taunted.

"Well at least you know your heritage." Dart said with a smirk as he reaching into his pocket and hurled something toward Yang, all I could see was that it was sparkling, the object burst apart as it reached the area above Yang's head.

"What was that?" Yang asked confused.

Her question was answered when geysers of flame burst up around Yang, scorching her, "Gwah!" Yang shouted in shock and slight pain as more geysers began to burst up until all of them died away, leaving Yang looking a little worse for wear.

"I'm sorry I asked." Yang said as she straightened up, returning to her normal fighting position.

Dart smirked and dashed toward Yang again and slashed, only for Yang to grab his arm after the slash and throw him aside with a well placed kick.

"I said you gotta do better than..." Yang said her speech slowing as she saw something drift in front of her eyes, "That." Yang finished as she recognized what it was.

A single strand of her hair.

"Oh no." Dad and Qrow said, My team and JNPR's all gulped.

"Am I missing something here?" Winter asked.

"You..." Yang growled "YOU BASTARD!" Yang shouted in rage as he eyes turned red and her hair went up in flames.

Dart's reaction was simply to raise an eyebrow as Yang charged at him faster than before and slammed him in the face full force.

We in the stands literally felt the force of the punch from here.

"I think we can count ourselves one out of seven wins." Nora said proudly.

The dust from where Dart landed after Yang's punch cleared, and we saw Dart casually stand back up.

"What the-!?" Yang shouted, her anger half filling with shock.

"Not bad." Dart said, "But I'm tougher than you'd think." At the last word a red glow covered Dart as he conjured his Dragoon armor.

"I'm going to make you pay for damaging my hair!" Yang shouted conjuring her Dragoon armor.

The two charged forward, and Yang threw a punch as Dart slashed, both of them freezing at the end of the attack.

The two were still for a moment before a suit of Dragoon armor vanished...

Yang's.

With her armor gone and her stamina gone as well, Yang fell over, her punch aimed for Dart's head missed by the slightest of marks, only grazing his cheek.

[End OST]

"Yang!" Dad shouted in worry as he jumped out of the stand and grabbed Yang before she hit the floor, I jumped out of the stand after him, with Blake close behind me.

"Sorry, I went too far." Dart admitted reaching into his pocket and throwing another sparkling object into the air, those this one vanished instead of bursting.

A rain of sparkles fell onto Yang before they vanished in a small pushing burst.

"Ugh..." Yang groaned as she opened her eyes and sat up in Dad's arms, "I lost didn't I?" Yang groaned.

"You did." Dart said dispelling his armor, "But as one of your ancestors I'd have to say that you fought well, and I'm proud of you for that."

"I think..." Yang said, "I just want to sleep this off." and with that Yang fell asleep, snoring loudly. This is also when Dart's spirit vanished.

"I'll take her back to the dorm." Blake said picking up Yang bridal style, "You and Qrow might want to ask Ozpin about lodgings."

"That's a good idea, I plan to stick around for a while." Qrow said reaching for his flask.

That's when the doors to the arena flew open.

"I found you Qrowwie!" Sylpha declared as her wings were well in view.

 **[[]]**

 **Alright folks, that's the chapter.**

 **As for the next one...**

 **I think Teams RWBY and JNPR deserve a vacation don't you?**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guy's Phoenix Champion here with another Chapter of RWBY Dragoon's.**

 **And in this chapter Teams RWBY and JNPR are going on vacation, and Winter, Tai and Qrow are going with them of course.**

 **So anyway let's get on with this chapter. Because it's time for a cruise!**

 **[[]]**

[Ozpin's P.O.V.]

"You're mail Professor." Glynda said handing me several envelopes.

"Thank you Glynda." I said taking them and began to look through them.

"If I may ask, why are you so interested in the mail lately?" Glynda asked.

I smirked as I saw what I was expecting, it actually arrived a week sooner that I thought. "Take a look at the content's of this envelope, you'll see why." I said.

Glynda reached across my desk and opened the envelope and pulled out it's contents before going wide eyed and dropping the envelope, leaving her holding twelve tickets.

"P-Professor Ozpin, these are twelve week long reservations to Sunfish Resort." Glynda stammered picking the envelope, "All expenses paid, including any hotel room services."

"That's correct Glynda." I said reaching over and grabbing my mug of coffee, taking a sip.

"Professor Ozpin, there isn't anywhere near enough money in Beacon's yearly budget to afford these." Glynda said in shock, "Even if you cut the coffee budget out entirely there would barely be a safe margin to afford these."

"Glynda, never assume that I would even touch the coffee budget, Oobleck alone would kill me for even thinking it." I said sipping my coffee, "No Glynda, the money to purchase these came from my own personal savings."

"Wha- Why?" Glynda asked completely lost.

"Glynda, these passes are for Team's RWBY and JNPR, as well as Tai, Winter, and Qrow." I said sipping my coffee yet again, "Both Team RWBY and JNPR less than a week ago slew a Virage, a creature long thought to be extinct. The very same night young Miss Schnee went out and brought back a Virage loyal to her family alongside Miss Rose. And just a couple of day's later Team RWBY slew, and then brought home, a Dragon. Plus Team JNPR encountered a Beringal during their mission and were saved solely by Miss Valkyrie's pure unpredictability." I paused to take another sip of my coffee, "By my accounts I believe the two teams deserve a vacation I a doubt the visiting families would want to separate so soon after they just arrived to visit."

Glynda nodded at the reason, "But... that's only eleven people, there are twelve tickets, who's the last one for?" Glynda asked.

"You, Glynda." I said, surprising her, "Glynda, you have been working without rest all year, that much stress is not healthy in any way, you need a vacation as much as the two teams."

"But I-" Glynda started.

"This is not up for discussion." I said sternly, "Now please give these reservation's to Team's RWBY, JNPR as well as Qrow, Winter, and Tai. After that I'd recommend you start packing, the next ship departs tomorrow a twelve."

[Ruby's P.O.V.]

Uncle Qrow looked panicked, and I could understand why.

He was trapped in a room with only one exit, and said exit was being blocked by his Wingly stalker.

Sylpha winked at Qrow before crouching into a take off position similar to mine when I start running, "Here I come Qrowwie~" Sylpha cooed and launched herself toward Qrow.

"Shit." Qrow muttered mere seconds before Sylpha collided with him, knocking him onto his back and they ended up in a position with Qrow on her lap with his head trapped between her breasts.

"Poor Qrow." Tai said.

"Oh~ Qrowwie I've been looking all over for you~" Sylpha cooed hugging Qrow tighter, Qrow struggling to get free, yet Sylpha hardly budged.

However she did loosen up, realizing she was pretty much choking him.

"Can't I spend some time with my niece's without you clamping down on me!" Qrow cried.

"Niece's?" Sylpha said, turning to me, in which I waved. "Oh wait, this is family time I'm interrupting. Oh... Qrowwie I'm sooo sorry." Sylpha quickly let go of Qrow, "I'll leave you alone for the duration of your visit with your family."

"Thank Oum." Qrow sighed as Sylpha flew out the door casually.

Just as Professor Goodwitch walked in, "Who was the Wingly?" Glynda asked.

"Qrow's apparent stalker." Winter said.

Glynda smirked, "So Qrow, look's like all that flirting has come back to bite you in the ass huh?"

"Bite it Glynda." Qrow retorted getting back up.

"Then I guess only Team RWBY, Tai and Winter will be getting these." Glynda said holding up a series of passes.

"No way..." Weiss breathed, her Wingly wings appearing as she quickly flew over to Professor Goodwitch, who handed one of them over to Weiss. "All expenses paid week long reservations to Sunfish Resort!"

"Weiss! Your wi- Did you say Sunfish Resort." Winter asked, first in anger for showing her wings, and then in shock as she realized what they were.

"Winter, my team already knows I'm a Wingly, as do the teachers." Weiss said, taking the rest of the passes from Professor Goodwitch carefully, then flying over to us and handing each of us a pass.

"Fine but Tai and Qrow-" Winter started.

"I saw your wing's once before Ice Queen." Qrow said.

"And Qrow told me." Tai said taking his pass, "Holy shit these are real."

"Excuse me." Blake said, "Blame the fact of... how I was raised, but what is Sunfish resort?"

Weiss flew up to Blake and grabbed her, "Sunfish Resort is a wonderful and shockingly cheap resort vacation destination. My family and I went there one year during the summer before the White Fang turned violent and let me tell you it was amazing." Weiss gushed, "High quality seafood at remarkably low prices, mudbaths, luxury suites, fishing docks for recreational fishing-"

"In which father got slapped by a Sea Bass." Winter reminded with a chuckle, this caused Ruby to snicker.

"- Hot Springs, a wonderful bakery, a Sashimi shop, even a sealife petting zoo." Weiss finished.

"Don't forget the wide open beaches." Winter added.

"I wanna go." Blake said blankly hugging her pass.

"Whazzat?" Yang asked waking back up, "Blake want's to go where?"

"Sunfish Resort." Qrow said.

"When's the ship leaving?" Yang asked.

[The Next day, Sunfish Resort Cruise ship]

"I'm surprised you aren't barfing up your breakfast Jaune." I said as I leaned over the rails with him.

"Nah, my only issue is airsickness." Jaune said, "One of my sisters get's seasick though."

"I can imagine travel being tough." I said.

"It is." Jaune said, "Heck another of my sister's would never admit it, but she has general motion sickness."

"Wow." I said, "Well, I'm gonna go find Weiss right now, last time I saw her she seemed nervous for some reason." and with that I got off the rail and started to walk around the ship.

[]

A few minute's later I found Weiss staring out to the sea at the back end of the ship, "There you are Weiss!" I cheered leaping at my partner.

"Ack! Ruby!" Weiss shouted in irritation.

"Ah come on Weiss." I said cheerily, "You looked so... Ummm... like there was something on your mind."

"Well." Weiss said touching her Dragoon Spirit under her shirt, "My Dragoon Spirit's been acting funny during this trip so far, it's like tracking something."

"What like a Virage?" I asked.

"No, then we would all be feeling it." Weiss said "It's like... I don't know."

"Oh relax Weiss, what's the worse that could happen?" I said cheerily.

That's when an alarm on the ship sounded.

"Where under attack!" A crewman shouted.

"The hell is that thing!?" Another shouted.

"It's taken out the cannons!" A third shouted.

"You just had to say something didn't you." Weiss growled.

"We better check it out." I said.

[]

We reached the front of the ship where we saw Yang, Blake, Nora, Ren, Pyrrha and Janue and saw what was attacking the ship.

A deep blue creature with a disproportionally large triangular head with two horns at the back of the head, it had two long whip like tendrils on the cheeks of it's head, it's body was long and serpentine, two more tendrils were jutting out of the water.

"What the hell is that!?" a woman shouted running away.

I then saw a blue glow, turning my head I saw Weiss's Dragoon Spirit we glowing as she had her eyes closed, "Regole." Weiss said.

"What?" Jaune asked.

"That's a Dragon!" Weiss shouted, "Regole, the Sea Dragon!"

"That's not good." Jaune said, "I'll go make sure everyone is safe, I still haven't been able to call on the power of the Divine Dragon so if I try to fight it'll just get me killed."

"Good idea Jaune." I said drawing Crescent Rose and conjuring my armor the others doing the same, "Alright everyone, let's go!"

[OST- Legend of Dragoon: Boss 2]

Regole hissed at us before smacking Weiss away with it's tendril, sending her skidding across the water before she recovered.

"You okay Weiss?" I called out.

"I'm fine!" Weiss called flying back in to stab Regole in the side of the head.

Yang flew in a delivered an uppercut to the dragon as Nora came down smashing her hammer on it's head.

Regole slapped Nora away and slapped Yang to the ground before it wrapped it's tendrils around Weiss.

"Weiss!" I shouted flying in and slashing the tendril, causing it to let go of Weiss, "Now you're gonna get it!" I shouted readying my Dragoon Magic.

I spun Crescent Rose in a circle in front of me, causing wind to start gathering in front of me, I moved Crescent Rose to the side of me and raised it upward, "Gaspless!" I declared slamming the wind energy into the ground, causing a line of wind to force ahead and stop at Regole, creating a miniature green tornado around the dragon which soon turned into a large orb of green energy.

I held Crescent Rose parallel to the ground and curled my body up slightly, causing the orb to shrink, creating more pressure within it, then I released myself from the curl and that caused the orb to burst, knocking Regole back a few feet.

"Nice one sis!" Yang shouted as she and Blake dove in for a combo attack.

"Weiss!" I heard Winter shout, I saw said Wingly pushing her way toward us, Jaune trying to push her back using his back.

"Miss Schnee please, Weiss can handle this!" Jaune groaned.

At that moment Pyrrha flew over an attack from Regole and stabbed the dragon in the side of the head, before slashing in an 'X' shape, then upwards, and finally back down with a stab that created a blast of golden energy.

"Out of my way Arc, let me help my sister." I heard Winter growl.

"Only if you show me you have something to take on a Dragon!" Jaune shouted back.

Ren flew in and landed on top of Regole's head and quickly started to unload into it's head, causing said dragon to thrash it's head about wildly in an attempt to get rid of him.

Regole hissed and launched both of it's tendrils at Weiss, who quickly cut one of them off of Regole, who hissed in pain, throwing Ren off, and finally Weiss dove her sword into Regole's heart, causing the dragon to let out a hissing roar and collapse on the deck.

[OST- Death and Mourning]

[Weiss's P.O.V.]

I landed on the deck in front of the others and looked at the dying dragon.

 _'Come closer, young dragoon.'_ a deep, feminine voice said in my head.

Just Like Feyrbrand wished to speak with Ruby, Regole wanted to speak with me.

I slowly approached the downed dragon, who slowly moved it's remaining tendril the wrap around me, not constricting, more of a gentle hug and pushed me ever so slightly to look into one of her glowing red eyes.

 _'Heh, The Sea Blue Dragon still hasn't chosen a human master for her Dragoon Spirit it seems.'_ Regole said with a chuckle, _'First my mother figure, Damia the half mermaid, then the Wingly Lenus, then the Wingly Meru, and now you... What's your name child?'_

"Weiss." I whispered.

 _'Weiss... that's a nice name.'_ Regole said, _'Listen young Weiss, you can feel it can't you, traces of Wingly magic coating my body.'_

"Yes." I whispered, "The same thing happened to Feyrbrand."

 _'Feyrbrand... poor guy.'_ Regole said, _'We used to be best friends because both of us were flightless dragons, the poor idiot would always act like such a goof around me. What happened to him?'_

"The Wind Dragoon Spirit brought him back to life as a baby." I answered.

 _'So... he has a new start...'_ Regole said, then she looked directly at my Dragoon Spirit. _'Sea Blue Dragon, please,may I have the same chance as Feyrbrand got?'_

I was confused by this until I heard another voice. _'Of course you may, my child of the sea.'_ A much more regal feminine voice said, resonating from my Dragoon Spirit.

At that moment my Dragoon Spirit glowed brightly, blinding me.

When the light died I felt something wet in my arms, opening my eyes I saw a infant Regole curled into my arms, it lifted it's much less disproportionate head to look at me and crooned at me.

I smiled softly and stood up with Regole in my arms, and walked over to the rest of my team and JNPR, as well as Winter.

"Oh... he's so cute." Nora cooed.

"She's so cute." I corrected.

"Oops. Sorry Regole." Nora apologized.

I soon heard another soft call alongside a bark, I looked over to see Taiyang and Qrow walking over with Zwei and Feyrbrand respectively.

Feyrbrand scrambled out of Qrow's arms and over to me, so I knelled down and let Feybrand meet Regole, both of which looked ecstatic to see each other.

"When are we docking?" Winter said not wanting to step near the two Dragons.

"Winter please, Regole won't harm you." I assured.

Winter started at the two dragon before nodding and walking over, reaching out to touch the dragon.

[Sunfish Resort Beach]

[? P.O.V.]

"Ahhh, we needed this." I said leaning back in the extra large sun chair that was on the beach. "No traveling, no fighting, just relaxation eh pal?"

I received no response.

"Yep, just me, you, and everyone else relaxing her at this resort." I said closing my eyes.

Only for them to snap open because of a foghorn.

"Another boat's arriving!" I said, my voice full of excitement, "Shall we go see if there are any good warriors on board to fight?"

I soon felt a bird land on my head and begin pecking at it.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow." I groaned getting pecked, "Fine fine, I won't fight them until the end of our vacation alright!?"

"Bok." The chicken on my head clucked before jumping off my head and flopping onto the sun chair next to me.

"I just hope that there are still good warriors left to fight at the end of the next seven days we're here Enkidu." I growled.

 **[[]]**

 **Yep, I went there. He's back!**

 **Also that relaxing cruise wasn't so relaxing after all, at least Weiss has a Dragon Vassel herself now.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Alright Ladies and Gentlemen, we're back with another chapter of RWBY Dragoon's and it's FINALLY time for some relaxation for everyone...**

 **Or at the very least some attempted relaxation, after all Winter's on vacation with two dragons and seven dragoons, she's gonna be on edge for a while.**

 **Anyway enjoy.**

 **[[]]**

[Sunfish Resort: Marlin Hotel lobby]

[Blake's P.O.V.]

"Our reservations are for rooms here in the Marlin Hotel." Glynda said leading us to the desk, "I've checked over the passes, Team RWBY will have a room for their team, same with JNPR, Winter Schnee will have her own room, same with Taiyang and Qrow."

"Make sure mine has a minibar." Qrow said.

"Then I'll make sure it doesn't." Glynda said.

I looked around the hotel and was surprisingly happy to find Humans and Faunus working near similar jobs, there were a shockingly even number of humans and Faunus working as receptionists, bartenders, bellhops, and gift shop owners.

I faltered when I looked ahead and saw who was in front of us at the receptionist's desk.

The more prominent of the two was a tall, muscular man with black hair, and a beard wearing a dark violet coat with white fur trim, as well as beige pants with a matching sash that wraps around his waist and is secured with a large, silver metal buckle on the left shoulder of his coat is a silver metal spaulder, which through a pair of curved strips across the chest attaches as a clasp on the opposite front panel of the coat and black leather boots with white toes, reminiscent of paws with claws at the tips.

My dad, Ghira Belladonna.

Next to him, and turned to look at him was a woman with short black hair with a pair of cat ears poking out, with two gold piercing's on the right ear and one piercing on the left ear, she was wearing a black hakama and sandals with white tabi socks, over that was a black shrug with a long right sleeve and a short left sleeve with gold leaf trim along the opening on the front, on both arms were long, black armwarmers that extend to the middle finger, a purple band tied around the top of the left arm and a pair of gold bangles around the wrist, finally around her waist was a black and gold sash that trailed behind her, with a gold flower-shaped buckle at the end.

My mother Kali Belladonna.

"What are the odds?" I asked myself, feeling a little happier at the site of the two faunus I knew all too well.

"Whatcha smiling about kitten?" Yang asked leaning on my shoulder, before I could answer she trailed my gaze to the two people I was looking at, "Oooooh, that your mom and dad?"

"Yeah." I admitted.

"Then this might as well come off before we get there." Yang said and yanked the bow off my head.

"Yang!" I hissed making a grab for my bow.

"Ah ah ah." Yang said taking my bow further away from me, "Dad, Uncle Qrow, and Winter have already figured out you're a Faunus, and Professor Goodwitch already knows, so you have no reason to hide it here. Plus wouldn't your parent's feel a little disappointed you're hiding your cute little ears?"

Damn, she's got me there, "Fine, but I want my bow back before we get back on the boat to Vale." I demanded.

"That's fair." Yang said.

Finally my mother's ear twitched, and she turned to look at me, her yellow eye's growing wide as she looked at me, Mom smacked Dad in the arm getting his attention, causing him to turn to follow her gaze and his eye's widened too.

I smiled and waved, this caused my mom to hurry over to me and pull me into a warm hug, "My baby girl." Mom whispered into my ear.

"Ruff." Zwei barked from Tai's arms, causing me and Mom to freeze up, Mom looked over to the Corgi and glared at it, pulling me away from the furry monster as she did so.

"Blake." Dad said warmly as he pulled me and mom into a hug, he may be big, but his hugs are rather soft.

"Hi mom, dad." I said returning the hugs.

"He's big." Jaune said idly looking at my dad, only to get jabbed by Pyrrha's elbow.

Finally the hug was released, at least by my dad, "So Blake, what are you doing here?" Dad asked.

"Professor Ozpin gave me and my team, as well as our friends a vacation after all we've been doing in Vale." I answered.

"Yes..." Dad said nodding, "That Virage creature that attacked."

"Blake, why don't you introduce us." Mom said letting go.

I nodded, openning my hand in Ruby's direction, "That's my team leader, Ruby Rose, and in her arms in Feyrbrand the Green Tusked Dragon." I said.

"Hi!" Ruby said still holding Feyrbrand, who crooned in greeting.

I moved over to Yang, "My partner, and Ruby's half sister, Yang Xiao Long." I said.

"Hey there." Yang said with a smirk, one that always sent a shiver down my spin, and not in a bad way.

Next I moved my hand to Weiss, "Ruby's partner Weiss... Schnee." I said after a moment of hesitation.

Despite the fact he stepped down from his position my father was still the former leader of the White Fang.

"Nice to meet you." Weiss said with a slight bow, "Let me just say, I am not like my father, and I'm... admittedly still growing accustomed to the Faunus. I'm doing better than I was at the start of the year in my opinion of the Faunus as a whole. The White Fang are another story however."

Dad raised an eyebrow, "I can tell you're being honest, so I'll cut you some slack. Beside's, I'll admit the White Fang has gotten a little too violent for my taste's after I stepped down."

"What?" Weiss said, "You mean..."

"Yes." Dad said, "I was the leader of the White Fang once, however I chose to follow a non-violent route, my successor thought it was too slow however."

"So who's the little guy in your arms?" Mom asked looking at Regole.

"Oh, sorry, this is the sea dragon Regole." Weiss said, causing Regole to croon.

Then I turned my attention to Team JNPR, starting with Jaune, "Next is Jaune Arc, leader of Team JNPR."

"H-hi." Jaune said nervously.

"Next we have Pyrrha Nikos, Jaune's partner." I said.

"Hello." Pyrrha said with a wave.

Mom leaned in close to Jaune and Pyrrha looking back and forth at the two, then smirked, "You are a lucky man Jaune." Mom said.

"Uh... Thank you?" Jaune said unsure of what to say.

"They aren't..." Dad started.

"Nope." I said popping the 'P'.

"He's an idiot then." Dad said.

"Yeah." I said, "Anyway next is Nora Valkyrie."

"Hellooooo!" Nora called.

"And Lie Ren." I finished.

"Greetings." Ren said with a smile.

Finally Tai stepped forward with still in his arms, "Name's Taiyang Xiao Long, Ruby and Yang's father." Tai said.

"Nice to meet you sir." Dad said quickly glowering a Zwei, who simply panted.

"And the Drunk behind me is Qrow Branwen." Tai said hiking a thumb at Qrow, who was already drinking from his flask.

Winter looked over at my parent, "Atlesian Specialist Winter Schnee." she said.

"Oh get that stick out of your ass already Ice Queen." Qrow said.

Winter simply growled at Qrow.

"Well it's very nice to meet all of you." Dad said.

Ruby pushed herself over to me, "Blake why don't you go with your parent's and reconnect a bit, I'll send you our room number through the scroll." Ruby said.

"Thanks, but..." I said.

Ruby quickly swapped Feyrbrand from Zwei, "Your other option is we get you to cuddle with Zwei."

"Ruff." Zwei barked.

"So Mom, Dad, anyplace you can think of that would be a good place to talk?" I asked all too quickly.

[Ruby's P.O.V.]

"That was pretty mischievous sis." Yang said patting me on the back.

"I agree." Dad said as Feyrbrand muscled out of his grip.

"Alright." Glynda said walking back to us, seeing as she didn't stick around for the Belladonna meet and greet, "Here are your room key's. Miss Xiao Long you are giving Miss Belladonna hers." And with that she started to walk away.

"And where are you going?" Qrow asked.

"Mudbath." Glynda said, now walking a little bit faster.

"I think I'll go with her." Winter said walking after her.

"Where's the bar?" Qrow muttered walking away.

"I'll keep an eye out for him." Dad said following him.

The remaining seven of us, plus corgi and dragons, stood there.

"Soooo..." Nora said after a few minutes of silence, "Anyone hungry?"

[]

We all found ourselves and a nice open air dining cabana, our food already ordered.

"So." Jaune said, "Anyone have a plan for today?"

"Not really." All of us said at the same time.

"Actually I might do some fishing after this." Yang said afterwards.

"If you do, remember it's catch and release here." Our waitress said hopping over to our table, pushing a cart of food in front of her.

Wait hopping? That can't be safe.

I looked at the waitress as she approached us. Long pink hair with sea blue eyes, tan skin, and a bright blue fish tail instead of legs and had a small metal ring around her hip.

Wait, fish tail?

"Are you a mermaid?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Ruby!" Weiss scolded.

"Oh it's fine, most people never see mermaid so it's natural." The waitress said taking our food off the cart and in front of us on the table.

"What's with the metal band at your hip?" Yang asked.

"Yang!" Weiss scolded.

"Oh it's okay, another natural thing to ask." The Waitress said with a smile, "You see we merfolk have a natural ability to push ourselves slightly off the ground so long as the ground below us are wet, and this device is filled with Gravity Dust to give me the same effect because getting this floor wet is kinda dangerous for customers."

"That's cool." Nora said.

"Thank you." The waitress said leaving.

"Chow time!" Yang cheered forking her large stake and lifting the whole thing and starting to chomp on it.

[Blake's P.O.V.]

"So Blake." Dad said as we sat in his and mom's room, eating a fried tuna, "You've been chosen as the newest Dragoon of Darkness."

"Yeah." I said, "I've go to admit, the magic it's capable of is pretty disturbing."

"I can figure, Darkness isn't exactly depicted as the nicest of elements." Mom said sipping her tea, "So how about talking about something less dreary. Blake, have you found someone special at Beacon?"

That caused me choke on my tea, and Dad to choke on his tuna.

"Mom!/Kali!" Me and Dad cried out.

"Please don't talk to our little girl about getting a date while we're on vacation." Dad said, "I'm still not exactly happy you got her into your smut leaving that book lying in the open.

"It's not smut it's art!" Mom and I shouted.

Dad raised his hands placatingly, "Right, right. Art." Dad said.

"Anyway..." I said, "I haven't actually found someone special." I said, "Besides, you both know my sexuality, and what are the odd's I'd find someone who's okay with that?"

"I don't know Blake." Mom said, "But being Bi just means you've got a higher chance of finding that special someone."

"I can't believe I'm hearing this." Dad groaned.

[Two day's later]

I found myself sitting at the docks with a fishing rod in hand, I had purchased a permission slip stating I could keep a maximum of five fish I had caught.

"Hey there kitten." Yang said sitting down next to me.

"Yang, don't scare the fish." I said flatly.

"Relax Blake, I've gone fishing before." Yang said, "In fact the first time I went fishing I caught a small mouth bass that, when I unhooked, slipped out of my hand and down the back of dad's shirt."

"Seriously?" I asked feeling a tug on my line, I quickly reeled it and and smiled at the tuna I had caught, putting it in the ice chest I rented.

"Yeah, it was pretty funny." Yang said casting her line with a 90 degree angle away from my line.

A few minute's of silence passed between us, "So why did you want to fish next to me." I asked.

"Just felt like it really." Yang said with a smile, "So, your old man was once the White Fang's leader."

"Yeah, he stepped down and is currently the chieftain of Kuo Kuana." I said.

"Seriously?" Yang asked "Wait... where's Kuo Kuana?"

"Menagerie." I said.

"Ah." Yang said, then her fishing rod twitched, she pulled it up with all her strength, only for a can of 'People like Grape' soda to land next to her.

"Tough luck Yang." I said with a smirk.

"Oh please, it's not like one bad catch _can_ stop me from fishing." Yang punned.

"Ugh." I groaned.

"Oh come on Blakey, that one set itself up for me." Yang said.

"Yang why do you tease me like this?" I asked.

"I dunno really." Yang said with a teasing smirk, "Maybe it's because I think your cute." Yang then blinked, "And I just said that out loud didn't I?"

"Yes you did." I said with a slight blush on my cheeks.

"Well, might as well say it now since the cat's out of the bag." Yang said, "Blake Belladonna, I am Bi and I got a crush on you."

I was silent for a minute, "Did you have to make that joke?" I asked.

"Yep." Yang said, causing me to sigh.

We sat in silence for another moment.

"So... you gonna say something?" Yang asked.

I pulled up another Tuna fish and tossed it into the ice chest before closing it and walking away, "Open Air Diner, Eleven o'clock. Don't be late." I said.

[Yang's P.O.V.]

I blinked twice at what Blake said, "Yes." I cheered softly, then pulled up my rod and looked at what I caught, "Regole!" I whined.

[The next day: Dining Cabana, 11:00 A.M.]

"Right on time." Blake said as I ran over to her in front of the cabana.

"Yeah." I said breathing hard, "Sorry I'm so tired, Zwei stole my hairbrush."

"Evil animal." Blake grumbled.

"Hey don't be like that." I said getting my second wind, "Zwei was just being playful, plus he took my to my wallet."

"Let's just get a bite to eat." Blake said rolling her eyes and going inside.

[]

"I'll have the tuna sashimi and a salted salmon." Blake said to our mermaid waitress.

"I'll take the fried mackerel." I said, "Side of fried shrimp too."

"Alright, what would you all like to drink?" the waitress asked.

"Tea please." Blake said.

"I'll take an iced tea." I said.

"Okay, coming right up." The mermaid said floating off.

"I still can't believe an actual mermaid is working here." Blake said.

"Yeah it is pretty surprising." I said, after a minute, I felt like I needed to ask this question, "So... what's it like being a Faunus, minus the discrimination thing of course."

That cause Blake to blink in surprise as her ear twitched, "Well..." Blake said, "It's got it's ups and downs really."

"How so?" I asked.

"Well, the enhanced hearing of having two ears is really nice, and as long as they are flexible enough you can fold them down to block sounds." Blake said, "Plus I can actually hear a heartbeat if it's quiet enough so I can tell is someone is lying."

"I'm going to admit, that is a combination of awesome, and scary." I said as our food arrived.

"It is isn't?" Blake said, "Unfortunately loud sounds really hurt our ears."

"Yeah..." I said, "Sorry about playing all that loud music before we knew about your ears."

"That's fine, you at least told me before you started to play it... most of the time." Blake said eating a piece of her tuna.

We chose to finish our meal, making nothing more than small talk for the rest of it.

"Well Yang, I have to say." Blake said, "I think I enjoyed this, in fact I wouldn't mind another date after this."

"Next week, same time at A Simple Wok?" I asked.

"We'll see." Blake said.

[Marlin Hotel: Team RWBY Room: Midnight]

[Blake's P.O.V.]

"Mmmmhh." I groaned as I woke up to a humming sound.

I looked toward the source to see my Dragoon Spirit glowing a deep violet, I got out of my bed and walked over to it, this caused the glow to split off of the Dragoon Spirit and float out through the shut door.

"What the?" I asked quietly before grabbing my Dragoon Spirit and keycard before following it out of the door.

I followed the Dragoon Spirit through the halls, and eventually toward the stairs, then followed it up the spiraling stairs up until I reached the roof.

Upon reaching the roof the glow floated at the edge of the roof, directly under the new moon for a moment before it expanded, revealing the previous Dragoon Rose, standing there with her back turned.

"So..." Rose said, "Two dragons were brought back to life, and then reverted to a infant state."

"Yeah." I said, "You had a Dragon once too didn't you?" I asked.

"Yes." Rose said, her head looking downward, "Micheal, he was the son of the Dragon that gave it's life and power to form the Dragoon Spirit you and I used."

"So... the Dark Dragon orphaned him." I said sadly.

"No, she entrusted her child to me." Rose said, "And in the end I failed her."

"What?" I asked.

"Sometime during the eleven thousand years I hunted the Moon Child Michael was driven into a savage state." Rose said, her voice starting to crack, "Millennia of isolation, of hatred, and constant slaughter of humans because of them attacking me drove him into an uncontrollable rage... I.. I had to kill him myself."

"Rose..." I said, there's nothing more sad than having to kill something you raised from an infant.

"Blake, I have a favor to ask of you." Rose said turning around, revealing that she had something in her arms, a dark grey dragon infant with two legs with three clawed talons on the end of his feet, he had a pair of wings that looked stiff and stuck straight to his sides, yet could fold backwards to conserve space, he had a single sail fin on his back and medium length neck and a fairly normal draconic head.

"Michael." I said looking at the small dragon.

Rose nodded and walked over toward me, "Please, let him have a second chance at life." Rose asked.

"Rose, I... My path involves so much fighting, I'm not sure if it's a good idea for me to take care of him." I said.

"It'll be fine Blake, as long as you keep Michael close to you and your family and friends, he won't turn savage again." Rose said.

I was silent for another minute, before I nodded and took the dragon into my arms, causing Michael to croon and nuzzle into the warmth of my chest.

I looked up to see Rose had vanished, so I looked back down to Michael, "Don't worry Michael, I'll take good care of you."

[]

The next morning I woke up to see Michael nuzzled into my chest still and the rest of my team staring at him, "What?" I asked, "Can't a newly reborn Dragon nuzzle it's new caretaker?"

"Three dragons." Weiss said, "I could barely sleep with Feyrbrand in the room. I can handle being with Regole, but now with..."

"Michael." I said.

"Thanks." Weiss said, "Now with Michael in the room I don't think I'll be sleeping peacefully any more."

"Don't be so dramatic Weiss." Ruby said.

This caused Michael to wake up with a remarkably cute yawn, "Aww..." Yang cooed.

[Javelin contest: Midday]

[No P.O.V.]

It was a simple contest held weekly on the island resort, and right now Jaune had followed Pyrrha to the contest, where there were only two other contestants there.

"You sure you want to do this Pyrrha?" Jaune asked.

"It's fine Jaune." Pyrrha said smiling, "I used to go to these kinds of things before I started entering tournaments, I always enjoyed them actually." Pyrrha said picking up the contest issued javelin and tested it's weight.

"Hey, Pyrrha." A woman said walking up to Jaune and Pyrrha.

"Oh Ocean." Pyrrha said waving to the woman.

The Woman, Ocean, was wearing a deep blue hauberk that accentuated her figure along with blue shorts, with the front of her legs being covered by deep blue shin guards and heeled boots. Ocean's deep blue hair was covered by a helmet that covered most of her head, but the hair still stuck out of the helmet, long enough to reach her hips in fact and her eyes were sea green.

"It's been too long Pyrrha." Ocean said lightly punching the champion in the shoulder.

"It has Ocean." Pyrrha said returning the light punch.

"Um... Am I missing something here?" Jaune asked.

"Oh right, name Ocean Coral." Ocean said holding her hand out to Jaune, "Pyrrha's old friend from Sanctum, and her eternal rival."

"Ah." Jaune said, "Well, my name's Jaune Arc, Leader of Beacon's Team JNPR and Pyrrha's Partner."

Ocean's eyebrow went up as she looked at Pyrrha with a smirk, "You got yourself a looker Pyrrha." Ocean whispered to Pyrrha, causing the champion to blush.

"Will all contestants please line up and take your positions?" The announcer called.

"I'll win this time Pyrrha." Ocean said lifting up her javelin and twirled in dramatically into a reverse grip and taking aim at the target she was assigned for the contest.

[]

The unsurprisingly, Pyrrha won the contest, however the surprising part is that Pyrrha won by a centimeter.

"Ocean's gotten pretty good." Pyrrha said as her old friend left, claiming she had a team to keep out of trouble, "Jaune we might have to step up our team training sessions a bit."

"That's probably a good idea." Jaune said.

Little did the two know that the whole time they were talking, they were being watched by a certain insect-like dragon.

Feyrbrand looked at the partners, even he could tell that Pyrrha had a crush on Jaune, and Jaune was too focused on Weiss to notice.

Frankly, he was already tired of it, and he's only known them for less than a week.

He waited until the two started to look up at the clouds and made his move.

Feyrbrand rammed into Jaune's back, knocking the blonde into Pyrrha, making her fall onto her back, and ended up kissing.

The two members of Team JNPR froze up in shock before Pyrrha recovered first, grabbing Janue by the cheeks and pulling him deeper into the kiss before breaking off.

"P-Pyrrha?" Jaune asked surprised, "How long-"

"Since we first met, although it didn't grow into this feeling until a week after." Pyrrha said.

"I'm so sorry I didn't notice Pyrrha." Jaune said going in for another kiss.

Feyrbrand snickered, his work complete, and turned to scuttle off. He wanted to talk with Regole again.

[The next day]

[Blake's P.O.V.]

After I had gotten used to Michael's presence myself I figured I may as well introduce the guy to my parents now rather than later.

"You ready to meet my parents?" I asked the dragon that was perched on my shoulder, and received a nod from the dragon.

I took a deep breath and knocked on the door to my parent's room, which opened up at a remarkable speed, "Hi mom."I said.

"Hello Blake." Mom said pulling me into a hug, causing Michael to nearly fall off my shoulder with a squawk, "Huh?" Mom said noticing the dragon.

"Glad you made it... Blake." Dad said walking over, only to see the dragon on my shoulder.

"Blake, who's this?" Mom asked as Michael's wing shot out and he flew onto my mom's shoulder and nuzzled her cheek.

"Mom, Dad." I said, "This is my new Vassel Dragon, Michael." I said touching the dragon's head lightly.

"Well, he is rather-" Dad started.

"He's a little cutie." Mom cooed petting the dragon.

"Yeah, he is." I said as Michael flew back onto my shoulder.

"Well then, let's get the little guy some breakfast then." Mom said grabbing me by the arm and pulling me and Michael into the room for breakfast.

[Ren's P.O.V.]

"I wonder where Jaune and Pyrrha are?" Nora asked, "Did they go swimming? Fishing? Eating?"

"Let me just get my scroll from the room and I'll call them." I said opening the door to our room, only to freeze at what I saw.

"What's up?" Nora asked looking over my shoulder, and froze herself.

Jaune and Pyrrha were in Jaune's bed kissing each other rather intensely.

"I think they're making up for lost time." I said as I slipped over to my scroll, grabbing it and slipping back out of the room.

"They're finally a thing." Nora said.

"Yep." I said, only to notice Nora staring right into my eyes, "Nora?"

"I can't take it anymore!" Nora shouted grabbing my by the collar and pulling me to her lips.

And now I've realized that I've been about as dense as Jaune, except toward Nora's actual feelings.

[Morning of the last day]

[Ruby's P.O.V.]

"Well guys." I said, "Tomorrow we're heading home."

"Shame too, I really liked it here." Yang said.

"We can come back after the festival if you want." Weiss said, "I'm sure I can convince my father to get me some more reservations." Weiss said and her Dragoon Spirit flashed.

"Weiss when did you get so evil?" Yang asked with a smirk.

Weiss simply rolled her eyes as I opened the door, stopping and looking down at the green chicken standing in front of the door with a letter in it's beak.

"What the?" I asked, only for the chicken to jump up and shove the letter into my hands and run off.

"What's up Rubes?" Yang asked.

"I just got a letter from a green chicken." I said.

"Read it." Blake said.

I nodded and opened the envelope, and pulled out the letter to read aloud. "To the warriors in the room this letter was delivered to, I challenge you to a battle at the mountain sparring arena, be there before nightfall, the power in this place is on the fritz and fighting at night is such a pain." I read.

"That's it?" Weiss asked.

"Yep." I said, "So... show of hands, who want's to go?"

 **[[]]**

 **How many of you can guess what's going to happen next chapter?**


	24. Chapter 24

***Phoenix is seen sitting with Lloyd, Marie, and Flarea who has Blaze in her lap, with the 14 Nekomata kitten's sitting in front of them, Everyone eating from bucket's of popcorn (Although the infants were rather messy)***

 **No talking, chapter.**

 **[[]]**

[Raven's P.O.V]

After I had heard that Ozpin had given Yang and her team a vacation, along with their friends, and my brother, I decided to keep an eye on them, to make sure no one did anything stupid, the tribe can last without me for a week that much I've made sure of at the least.

First thing I've learned is that trouble always seems to follow the Dragoon's, as evidenced by the Water Dragon attacking them.

Qrow got drunk of his ass within the first hour, as I expected.

Glynda spent her entire week at the spa, knowing her she needs it, maybe she'll loosen up from it.

I was a bit shocked to learn my daughter had a crush on the faunus girl on their team though, and they went on a date... I'm going to keep a sharp on those two whenever I'm around.

However this morning things were different, Team RWBY, JNPR (As I heard them being called), Taiyang, Qrow, The Specialist, The Former White Fang leader and his wife, and Glynda going up the mountain trail, Team RWBY being armed.

'They hell are they doing?' I asked myself, slipping over to follow them, sticking to the shadow's cast by the early morning so I wouldn't be spotted.

Eventually I reached the mountain top where I saw something waiting for them, a simple, green furred wolf.

My daughter and her team stepped into the arena while the others made their way to the stands, I stuck to the shadowed entrance, I could still see perfectly well.

'This could be interesting.' I thought.

[Yang's P.O.V.]

"So..." I said a little confused, "Is our challenger... a wolf?" I asked.

"I've never seen a green wolf before." Blake said, already having Gambol Shroud out.

The Wolf panted for a moment before seemingly sighing and then howling into the air, he was calling for his master most likely.

"I've been waiting for this!" A loud voice called, I turned my head to the voice to see a large figure in red, flying toward us in a midair leap from what look's like the hotel roof.

Talk about one hell of a jump.

Sadly his bad-ass entrance was ruined when his foot got caught on the edge of the stands and he started to tumble down the stairs before bouncing off the ground. Though he did land on his feet after the bounce and landed in front of us.

He was a large man wearing a red cloak that covered a good portion of his body and was opened up to show a pair of well muscled arms, bits of feudal samurai armor were visible here and there, with a pair ornamental horns on top of his head, between them was a tuft of white hair jutting out towards the top in a topknot, and kabuki make-up on his face, giving him a somewhat fierce visage that was mostly white with red lines in several places that seemed to accentuate facial expressions, even though his cloak was covering up most of his face.

In his right hand he held red poled naginata with a fairly simple blade on the end.

"Ah ha!" The man bellowed, "I see you have chosen to accept my challenge!"

"And... Who are you?" Ruby asked, her head tilting slightly.

"Huh?" The man asked, "Oh, right, not the same ones. I am Gilgamesh! The mightiest warrior in all of Remnant!"

The wolf next to him barked, getting Gilgamesh's attention.

"Oh yes, and this is my faithful companion Enkidu." Gilgamesh said.

"Question." Weiss said, "What did you mean by 'Not the same ones'?"

"It's simple really, I've wandered the void, seeking out the legendary sword Excalibur, and now that I found it I searched for a way home to my rival Bartz!" Gilgamesh declared, "However I do not know the way exactly, and as a result I have wandered into two other worlds similar to this one. One which had a young warrior wearing a red coat using a sword made purely of crystals alongside a girl with a pair of fox tails twisted together to appear as one and a pair of fox ears, she could also turn into a fox. It was in that world I learned that I should avoid using Elemental Weapons, lest I power up my foe like I did her." Gilgamesh then pointed his Naginata at Nora. "And in the other one, I dueled a young man in green who created clones of himself and even managed to give himself multiple arms, he also gave me directions to home... Although I have no idea how to get to Asguard."

"So... you've already fought two different versions of us?" I asked.

"No actually, I've only fought another version of those two." Gilgamesh said pointing to Nora and Ren, "And I have been waiting all week to see just what makes you four so different from the other version of you I have seen."

The wolf, Enkidu, shifted into a fighting position as Gilgamesh swung his Naginata behind him and held the palm of his open hand at us, "And now enough waiting, enough banter, now we fight like men! And ladies!" Gilgamesh shouted, "And I will take your weapons upon my victory!"

[OST- Legend of Dragoon: Boss 1]

"You are not taking Crescent Rose!" Ruby shouted speeding toward Gilgamesh, only for Enkidu to tackle her from the side.

"By my side Enkidu!" Gilgamesh declared running toward me and the the rest of us.

"I'll go help Ruby." Blake said running toward the wolf and knocking it off of Ruby, then slashing it with both of her swords.

I focused back on Gilgamesh as he swung his naginata at me and Weiss. Both of us avoid the attack, Weiss by jumping and me by ducking, then coming back up for an uppercut to Gilgamesh's chin.

I'll give the guy credit, unlike most opponents, he didn't go flying or stumble back, he just leaned back a bit before making a wide slash to my gut, knocking the wind out of me, "You got one heck of a punching arm there kid." Gilgamesh said.

"Don't forget about me!" Weiss shouted slashing Gilgamesh in the back, knocking him forward, which I used to grab him and threw him over my back.

I looked over to see how Ruby and Blake were doing against Enkidu while Gilgamesh recovered.

I got to admit, that wolf is doing rather well, every time Ruby or Blake swung at him he would either dodge or bite the offending blade and throw is aside before clawing at the wielder.

"STOP BITING MY BABY!" Ruby shouted with a surprising amount of anger in her voice, shifting Crescent Rose into it's rifle form and blasting the wolf point blank sending it airborne. "Blake!"

"On it." Blake said leaping up and slashing the wolf several times before slamming it back down.

I refocused on Gilgamesh as he jumped back up, "Not bad, but I'm just getting started!" Gilgamesh declared standing back up and swinging his naginata again, this time in a diagonal arc knocked Weiss into me.

"You okay Weiss?" I asked getting up.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Weiss said pushing off of me, "This guy hit's hard though."

"Tell me about it." I said glancing over to Ruby and Blake.

They had already donned their Dragoon armor and were holding Enkidu by one of his back legs each, "This is for biting my baby!" RUby shouted in anger as Blake let go of the wolf, then she tossed the wolf upward a bit before slamming the back of Crescent Rose on hs back, sending him rocketing to the ground.

Gilgamesh froze at the sight, "Enkidu!" He shouted.

The dust cleared to show that Enkidu was still standing, although he fell over on his first step, though he still got back up.

"Tough wolf." I noted.

Enkidu barked once before limping over to the stands.

"Weiss." I said.

"Right." Weiss agreed aw we donned our Dragoon armor as well.

"Now this is interesting." Gilgamesh said, just before Ruby appeared behind him and slammed into him, knocking him to the edge of the arena.

"Alright, we're winning!" Ruby cheered.

Gilgamesh stood back up, not looking at all hurt, "Not bad, I have to say I'm impressed, I've never seen armor like that before." Gilgamesh said with hint of enjoyment in his voice. "However, now the real fight begins! For Gilgamesh, it is transmogrifying time!"

With that Gilgamesh held his open hand into the air, causing a bright light to fill the area, when the light faded Gilgamesh hadn't changed, rather a blackish void opened up beneath him and he sunk into it.

"You think the ability backfired?" Weiss asked.

[OST- FF5 Battle on the Big Bridge]

Weiss's question was answered when the black void glowed a bright golden color and Gilgamesh began to emerge from it.

Except now he had eight arms, each one holding a different sword.

"Ohhhhh crapsicles." Ruby said as Gilgamesh fully emerged.

Gilgamesh stood up from his kneeling position and held all eight of his swords on display, "Now then, would you all like to learn of the weapons I shall defeating you with?" Gilgamesh asked.

"Yes!" Ruby gushed, she is a weapons nut so it's expected.

"Very well." Gilgamesh said holding a long katana out toward us, "This is the Masamune! To this powerful weapon, all of your defenses mean nothing!"

Next Gilgamesh swung out a sword that looked as if it had an axe blade fused near the tip of the blade, "This is the mighty Zantetsuken! With this sword I can cut through anything! Even the dimensional Rift! Of course, I don't plan to intentionally cut you four in half with it."

Next Gilgamesh held out a regal looking sword with a red blade, "This is the legendary blade Excalibur! Wait, is this actually Excalibur or is it that useless Excalipoor?" Gilgamesh put the blade close to his face and examined it, "Nope, this is certainly Excalibur!"

Next Gilgamesh lifted a Katana that had two blades side by side with each other and thus was capable of making two cuts at once, "I... do not know the name of this weapon, however I do know that it's previous wielder was a man known as Kadaj."

Next he lifted up a grey longsword that had a rounded tip that stuck out further than the blade, reminding me of a mushroom and it's cap, on one side of the blade was several protrusions that reminded me of a saw, "This is a weapon known as a Wyrmslayer, and it is very effective against dragons I must say."

Then he lifted a large sword with a two handed grip, a large round, gold guard with 3 black spikes on it and a ruby smack in the middle of the guard, and a large blue and gold blade, "This is L'Origine, a sword made from a dragon called the Shagaru Magala."

After that he lifted up a longsword with a crimson grip and an off-gold handle with a white blade that had several rubies in it while surrounded boy metal plating of off gold diamonds. "This is simply known as the Magical Sword, a lost relic of a weapon in the world of Hyrule."

Lastly he held up a large sword with a simple shiny metal handle and no guard separating it from the blade, said blade was as thick as his arm and a slightly blue tint, it was shaped like three diamonds all merged about a quarter way into one another, the one at the hilt being only half a diamond, and finally had a trio fo pink gems in the middle of each diamond, "This is a rather recent weapon of mine, the Heaven Asunder, a sword forged it a land called Norad, although this one was given to me by a man who calls himself the Phoenix Champion, telling me that he has already hammered out Wind Element that this blade was born with originally."

"I get the feeling this is gonna hurt." I said re-taking my stance.

"HEAAAH!" Gilgamesh shouted leaping into the high into the air and slamming down toward us, we easily managed to dodge the main strike from the swords, but the aftershock knocked us away from him.

I flew in to attack and managed to hit him in one of his arms, however the rest of my punches were blocked by his various swords until his Masamune struck me in the gut, fortunately Masamune doesn't seem to cut through magical defenses like our Dragoon armor so all that happened was the wind getting knocked out of me.

Of course the swing from L'Origine sent me flying backwards.

I saw Ruby fly in to attack, only for Crescent Rose to be blocked by the Zantetsuken and for her to be slashed away by the Wyrmslayer.

"Ahhh!" Ruby shouted in pain zipping backwards toward Weiss.

"Ruby are you okay?" Weiss asked worried.

"Yeah, but I think that Wyrmslayer is designed to hurt dragons through their scales." Ruby said, "I could feel it connect with my armor but it didn't go through it so it's no Dragon Buster."

"Dragon Buster?" Gilgamesh asked, "Now that sounds like a weapon I'd enjoy having."

"Too bad, it's lost to time." Blake said slashing Gilgamesh in the back twice then kicking him away.

"Ow!" Gilgamesh shouted turning toward Blake, then slashing in her direction with the Magical Sword, which in turn sent out a small wave of energy toward her, hitting Blake in the gut and knocking her back a bit.

Weiss and Ruby dove in at the same time to attack, they managed to get in one hit each, but after that their weapons were caught by Gilgamesh's weapon and the two were knocked away by Heaven Asunder.

I stood back up and lunged toward Gilgamesh alongside Blake and landed a few more hits, only for Blake's weapons to get caught by Kadaj's katana and for both of us to feel the power of Excalibur.

And man even with Dragoon protecting us it still stung like a hell.

"I'm gonna teach you a lesson for tha..." I growled only to trail off upon seeing something float in front of me.

A single strand of my hair.

"You... You MONSTER!" I shouted in anger and began to cast the strongest Dragoon Spell I can use.

I curled into a ball with my wings covering me as a red light began to glow from my Dragoon Spirit, which created a blaze that soon encased me in an orb of red energy. After a moment I burst out of the orb with three rings of fire shooting out from around me, as well as turning my wings into ones of pure flames.

Flames started to form at my feet and in turn I pulled one fist back and the other forward as the flames me a cone in front of me, "Final Burst!" I declared throwing the pulled back fist forward, launching me ahead at extreme speeds, flying past Gilgamesh ad leaving a thick trail for flames that quickly blasted upwards like a volcanic eruption.

I returned to my original position as the flames began to die down and gave my wings one last flap to cast off the rest of the flames one me.

I looked over to Gilgamesh to see that he had fallen to his knees, "Such power..." He breathed, he tried to stand up, but fell back to his knee's again, "I can't even stand back up... That's got to be a first. Alright, you kids win this one."

[OST- End]

Now that we won, I dispelled my armor and fell to my ass, that was a tough fight I have to admit.

"Heh." Gilgamesh breathed, "Maybe I should keep wandering through these alternate Remnants when I pass by them looking for Asguard, they always seem to have interesting warriors here."

I looked over my shoulder to see the rest of the people that came with us running over to us.

And I swear, I saw my mothers unmasked face watching from the entry arch.

[Raven's P.O.V.]

"That was rather interesting to watch." I said walking away, "But I could tell he didn't use his true power, in fact, from the way he moved I don't think he's ever actually used his full strength."

And with that I slashed open a red and black portal and walked through it.

 **[[]]**

 **There you go everyone, the Gilgamesh battle has concluded.**

 **I'll see you all in the next chapter.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Well guy's it's time for some more RWBY Dragoon's.**

 **I'm a little sorry this took a bit longer than I had hoped, but this is a new arc of the story and I had no idea how to actually get into this arc so... Yeah.**

 **On with the Chapter**

 **[[]]**

[No P.O.V.]

In the middle of a deep green forest, a small group of Combat academy student's were following a teacher through the forest.

"Alright students, listen up." The teacher said as he turned around to face the students, "As part of your wilderness survival class you will need, for this small test, to locate and collect three different samples of medicinal herbs. These herbs can be used to treat injuries, poison, whatever you may find, your job is to simple locate it."

"Shouldn't be a problem teach." One students said, as the 16 split off into groups of four.

"I certainly hope not." The teacher said turning around, only to black out when he was struck in the face by an iron mace.

[]

From the tree's a silver haired figure watched as one by one the student's were taken out by people using maces with extra length poles.

"What the hell?" Sylpha asked watching this happen, then she saw what one of the attackers were wearing, "A Hellena Wardens uniform? I thought Hellena Prison was abandoned?"

Sylpha watched as the Hellena Wardens picked up an carried off the teacher and students, then quietly extended her wings to follow them.

[]

When the treeline faded Sylpha had to hide below the cliff as she followed the wardens on the road that took them to the edge of the continent, looking over Sylpha's eye's widened at what she saw.

On it's own little island was a tall, leaning tower that overlooked the sea, this tower wasn't directly built, but carved from the tall leaning rock that had been on the island. But what had Sylpha worried was the fact that the place was very well lit up from the lights coming from inside the prison.

Sylpha continued to follow the wardens until she reach a small jutting of rock that had a drawbridge down, and standing on the drawbridge was the single fattest man she ever saw.

The man was already pretty tall, but instead of the muscle making him look intimidating it was the fatness of his gut, and the giant metal club he was holding on his shoulder wasn't helping, she could see he was wearing red pants of some sort and had on metal boots, she could also see a single leather belt going across his chest and gut, he had on a pair of golden shoulder pads with a massive blue cape and he wore a golden helmet with a pair long horns in the head, though the helmet completely revealed his head.

"Did you get them?" The large man asked.

"Yes sir Head Warden Jasper, we-" A warden carrying noone started, only to be picked up by the neck by the large man.

"I thought I said my name was Fruegel!" The large man shouted, "I've told you people dozens of times! I am not Jasper, I am Head Warden Fruegel!"

With that the man calling himself Fruegel threw the man he was holding off the cliff, past me and into the water.

'The hell, this guy's about as ruthless as the Fruegel of Dart's era.' I thought.

"Now then, let's lock these kids up so I can send out a ransom." Fruegel said marching inside with the rest of the wardens.

After the drawbridge went up I breathed a sigh of relief that I wasn't caught, "I gotta get to Professor Ozpin." I said flying off.

[Ruby's P.O.V.]

"Dorm sweet dorm." Yang said falling on her bed as we stepped back into our dorm room.

"Yes Yang, it's good to be back home." Weiss said setting Regole in a medium sized fish tank that Ozpin installed for the sea dragon, "Well, not my actual home, this place is better really."

"I wouldn't blame you on that." Blake said as Michael flew off Blake's shoulder and onto the dresser and snuggled in.

"Yep." Weiss said, "And now we just need to study for exams, train for the festival, and we won't have to worry about missions for-"

And then the speakers turned on, "Will Teams RWBY and JNPR please come to Professor Ozpin's office." Glynda said over the speakers.

"Oh come on!" Weiss cried out.

I set Feyrbrand on the ground and let him and Zwei run around, "Alright team, I know we just got back from vacation and all, but we better go see professor Ozpin ASAP." I said.

[]

Our two teams met up in the elevator and when we stepped out into Ozpin's office and saw that not only Glynda and Ozpin waiting for us, But so were uncle Qrow and Sylpha.

"Ah, you're here, that's good." Ozpin said standing up, "There have been a couple of things that have come to our attention as of this moment."

"Neither of them good." Qrow said, inching away from Sylpha.

"Team JNPR." Glynda said, "You're going to be taking on one of these missions."

"Yes ma'am." Jaune said standing straight.

"There has been some complications in the Vale security network, more specifically with a few of the devices set in the Emerald Forest area." Glynda said, "You're mission is to restore them to working order."

"But... I don't think any of us know how to restore one of those things." Jaune said scratching his head, "Do you guys?"

Pyrrha, Nora and Ren all shook their heads.

"Don't worry, if the device isn't destroyed, just tampered with, I'll send you some schematic's on your scroll to fix the damage." Glynda said.

"Phew, that's good." Jaune said.

"Now then, Team RWBY." Ozpin said, getting my attention and my teams, "While you were on your vacation, Sylpha here learned about something... unpleasant."

Sylpha looked up at us, "While I was wondering around I found myself in a rather nice forest where there was a class of combat school students that were doing an outdoor survival studies class." Sylpha explained, "Almost immediately they were attacked by some men, and after following them I learned that they were 'Wardens' from the abandoned Hellena Prison."

"What!?" Weiss and I shouted in perfect synch.

"Yeah. Currently the Head Warden, a man who's calling himself Fruegel, after the prisons last Head Warden before it was abandoned millennia ago, he's planning to hold the student's for ransom." Sylpha said.

"As such, your mission is to go with Qrow and Sylpha to free those students, and either bring this Fruegel in." Ozpin said, then he looked to Qrow.

"Or let me or Sylpha take care of him." Qrow said.

I was silent for a minute, "Alright, let's go save those students." I said with determination.

Uncle Qrow smiled, "Good, I've asked Tai to watch over the dragons and Zwei for you so you won't need to worry about them, heck even Winter's trying to help with Regole."

Sylpha then extended her wings, "Alright, let's get going ASAP."

 **[[]]**

 **Alright folks, so now we have two arc's in play for this story, hell I'll even set up a poll for you of which team you want to follow first.**

 **It should be up by the time you read this so go vote, I'll only accept Vote's that are on the poll.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Well folks, you've chosen an now as a Christmas present to you all, I give you the next RWBY Dragoons.**

 **And by your votes we shall be following...**

 **Team RWBY into Hellena Prison.**

 **So now I ask that you all enjoy this little chapter.**

 **[[]]**

[Ruby's P.O.V.]

This bullhead is pretty crowded for this mission, I was sitting between Weiss and Yang, although I was rather happy about sitting next to Weiss.

Blake sat opposite of Yang, with the other two seat taken by Qrow and Sylpha, much to my uncle's ire seeing as Sylpaha was getting really touchy with him.

We decided to leave our dragons back at Beacon, because this Bullhead was crowded enough as it is.

"Will you stop that!?" Qrow snapped out of irritation as Sylpha was cuddling up against him.

"Nope." Sylpha chirped pushing her head against his chest.

I heard the sound of a Scroll taking a photo and looked over to see that Yang had taken a photo of this little moment, "This is perfect."

"Yang what are you willing to trade to delete that picture?" Qrow asked.

"You wouldn't happen to have Mom's scroll number would you?" Yang asked.

'Wow, she didn't waste any time.' I thought, then again if anyone knows Raven's scroll number it would be Qrow.

"No deal." Qrow said.

"And why not?" Yang asked hovering her thumb over the send button of her scroll, was she planning to send that to dad?

"For starters, my sisters already ditched her old scroll and never gave me the number of her new one... if she's got one that is." Qrow said, "Second you'd send her that picture before deleting it and calling her demanding answers."

"Rats." Yang said moving her thumb away from the send button.

"This is a quirky family." Sylpha said.

"How much for a picture Yang?" Weiss asked, "I'm sure Winter would like to see your drunk Uncle like this."

"Yang don't you dare!" Qrow shouted.

Too late, Yang hit the send button.

[]

"We're here." Pilot said as we stopped above a forest, seeing as didn't want to land too close to the Prison in case they had Anti-Air, "I'll just land at the - Where's Qrow going?"

The moment we reached the landing zone Qrow broke free of Sylpha's grasp and jumped out of the Bullhead.

"Wait for me Qrowwie!" Sylpha called jumping out of the bullhead after him.

"Doesn't anyone wait for me to land these things?" The Pilot asked looking back at us, "You might as well jump out to miss."

I looked around to notice everyone else had already jumped out as well, "I thought we were waiting to land guys!" I cried out jumping out of the bullhead.

[]

"Okay Sylpha, what do you know about Hellena Prison as of this age?" Qrow asked as we marched toward the prison

"Not much." Sylpha admitted, "All I know right now is that the new head warden seems to be imitating the last warden from Millennia ago by calling himself Warden Fruegel."

"So what do you know about him?" I asked.

Sylpha sighed, "Not much really, all I know about this guy is that he's fatter than Port and he uses a massive club." Sylpha said.

"How fat are we talking?" Yang asked with a smirk.

"Forget about how tubby this fatso is." Sylpha said suddenly, "What I've seen from this guy already he's cruel."

"How cruel?" Weiss asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He threw a guy into the water far below because he addressed him wrong." Sylpha said.

"What!?" Blake called out.

"Yep." Sylpha said, "I almost went straight to Ozpin, but I doubled back to gather some information, turns out Fruegel will toss his own men into one of the prisons many chasms if they happen to be in the way while he's pissed off. There are also rumors in the prison that he's got a Grimm living in the lowest level of the prison that he chucks prisoners into when he wants to kill them."

"There is something wrong with that man." Weiss said.

[]

We soon reached the raised bridge that lead into the prison, "Anyone have and idea of how to get in there?" Yang asked.

"I could fly in." Slypha said showing off her wings.

"I have a better idea." Weiss said, "While I can't summon using my Glyphs I did bring some help." with that Weiss brought her fingers to her lips and gave off a loud, long whistle.

Not a mere moment later, the large white hand of a Virage shot out of the water and grabbed the bridge, and soon ripped it down, snapping the chains that held it up as if they were made of putty.

"Weiss." I said, "I love that Virage already." I admitted.

"He is quite nice to have around." Weiss admitted drawing her rapier, "Let's get going, someone definitely should have heard that."

 **[[]]**

 **Alright folks, that's the chapter.**

 **Yes I understand that it's very short compared to everything else I normally write, but I wanted to leave the actual attack for another chapter, plus it's Christmas, I don't want to spend too much time on the computer.**

 **Anyway, this starts the arc of Hellena Prison, and next chapter we will kick off with some action I promise.**

 **Also, Merry Christmas everyone!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Alright folks, it's time for the next chapter of RWBY Dragoon's.**

 **No something I want to say real quick, I honestly cannot fully remember the layout of Hellena Prison so forgive me for not being very detailed about the place.**

 **I have tried to memorize the place as best I can, but I've had little luck to be honest, anyway I'm going to try my best with the chapter so I hope you all enjoy.**

 **[[]]**

[Ruby's P.O.V.]

Once we were inside Hellena Prison we soon found ourselves with several directions to choose from, "Sylpha, you got any idea where we're supposed to go?" Qrow asked.

"Sadly, no." Sylpha said, "But if anything we should probably find ourselves a set of keys or we won't be doing squat."

"So... beat up guards?" Yang asked.

"Basically." Sylpha said, right before we heard a whistle blow, followed by a troop of five wardens to rush in.

All five of them wore cloth wraps over their mouths and leather helmets, along with what was practically leather loincloths for ho much they covered, everything else was just leather straps that covered them fairly well. Their weapon were pretty much iron balls on poles, designed to brutalize over kill.

"Ugh these guys are... Ugh." Weiss groaned drawing her rapier.

[LoD: Battle 1]

Sylpha leapt forward twice in a zigzag before drawing her bladed tonfa and spinning toward of of them with one of her legs raised up to her head and once she reached a Warden slashed one with each blade before kicking him in the gut, knocking him down.

"She's flexible." Weiss said before rushing forward, and stabbing twice before spinning into a slash, "Frozen flair." Weiss said.

Blake leapt toward her opponent and slashed with both blades before backflipping away then slashing past him, "Dark strike." Blake intoned.

Yang ran to her opponent for a quick gut punch, then backflidde to kick the warden with both of her feet, then slammed both her fist's on his head as she came back don before jumping back up and kicking off the mans chest, "Summon Four Gods." Yang called.

I ran in for a left slash from Crescent Rose, followed by a right slash, then an upward into a backflip, "Gale Reaping!" I called.

With that all of the Hellena Wardens had fallen.

[OST end]

"Not too bad you all, but let's get going." Qrow said.

[]

The good news is, we found a set of keys, the bad news was we found ourselves in a room with three doorways all blocked off by Hellena Wardens and we found ourselves standing on a metal grate.

"Not very often we get intruders." Said a Senior warden, I could tell that because of the green vest he wore and the double bladed staff he held, "At least we have something to feed the pet." he finished as he pulled a lever, opening the grate below us and letting us fall down.

[]

"Get off me!" Weiss shouted as we landed in a pile, which we soon got out of.

"Are you okay Weiss?" I asked worried.

"I'm fine." Weiss said dusting herself off, "At least we have an easy exit." she added pointing to a hole in the wall that was only covered by a bunch of wooden planks to look like a wall.

At that moment we heard a growl and turned to the source.

There was a Beringal in the room with us, one that someone had outfitted with metal armor.

"Who the hells put armor on a Grimm!?" Sylpha asked taking her battle stance.

"A complete psycho that's who." Qrow said drawing his greatsword while we donned our Dragoon Armor.

[OST Legend of Dragoon Boss theme 1]

The Beringal roared at us before making a wild leap at us, which we easily dodged.

Yang was the first to strike as she slammed both of her fists into the Beringals helmet, knocking it dizzy for a moment, a moment that Sylpha took advantage of a draw a glowing symbol with her finger, pure Wingly magic.

Yang jumped of the Beringal just as a series of icicles started to fly in out of nowhere to being impaling the gorilla Grimm in the sides, then the back, then the front, each one shattering soon after contact, the last one causing the Grimm to flinch.

Qrow took the flinch to stab the Grimm in a gap of the armor, causing it to growl in anger before trying to backhand my uncle only for him to duck me to fly in and stab Crescent Rose into a joint.

"We gotta get rid of the armor, there aren't many places to strike with it on." Qrow called out.

Blake flew in and landed on the Grimm's back and began slashing at the opens gaps of the armor slowly, like she was aiming for something.

"Yang!" Blake called jumping off just before Yang tackled the Grimm, causing it's armor to vibrate and fall off.

Revealing that it's bone armor was already mostly destroyed.

"That's embarrassing." Sylpha said as she took her tonfa's, point on up and the other down before connecting the two blades, causing curved energy to turn the tonfa's into a single chakram and threw it at the Grimm, cutting the head off.

[OST End]

Sylpha caught the charkram as it returned to her and split it back into a pair of tonfa, "Let's get out of here." She said.

[]

We searched the prison for cells until we found the low security cell block, where it was rather empty save for one cell.

"Let's get whoever it is out of there." Blake said unlocking the door.

"Hello?" Weiss asked looking into the cell, only for a blue skinned fist to fly out and strike her in the face and knock her over.

"Come on you Hellena dickbags! I'll kick your asses!" A female voice about my age shouted from within the shadow's of the cell.

"Weiss!" I cried out rushing over to my friend.

"We're not Hellena Wardens!" Qrow called, "We're huntsmen sent to rescue everyone from this prison."

"If that's true then back away from the cell!" The woman shouted, her voice starting to sound a little watery.

We all did as she asked, and the woman stepped out.

It was a girl the size of that Neo person that was with Roman, her skin was light blue and scaly and her face as a pair of fins, with a set of gills on her neck. She was only wearing cloth rags over her private area's at the moment.

"Who are you?" Yang asked.

"Dragonet Mandarin." The girl said, "I'm a Half Mermaid that was captured by these asshat's a while back."

"How old are you?" Weiss asked getting back up with my help.

The girls eye's widened in surprise before bowing, "My apologies for attacking you Sea Blue Dragoon." she said, "As for your question I'm fifteen."

"You punch hard for a fifteen year old." Weiss groaned rubbing her nose.

Dragonet bowed her head again, "Please forgive me Sea Blue Dragoon, may I assist you in the rescuing of anyone else here?"

"You got a weapon?" Sylpha asked.

Dragonet looked to Sylpha and nodded, "It's in one of these cells, they're using one of them to store all the stolen property."

"Let's go find it then." I said after making sure Weiss didn't have a broken nose.

 **[[]]**

 **Okay this is porbably going to be the last thing I post today because I'm feeling a little too off put to write anymore today.**

 **Anyway I hope you all have enjoyed this chapter however short it is and have a better day than I've been having so far.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Guy's I'm sorry this took so-**

 ***Duck's under a thrown tomato***

 **Jeez where do you people get these tomatoes? Anyway the reason this took so long to get out was because I wasn't sure how I was going to write this chapter so that it wasn't up and done so fast, however now I've lost patience trying that so screw it.  
**

 **Anyway it's time I got on with this story so I hope you all enjoy it.**

 **[[]]**

[Ruby's P.O.V.]

"I can't believe they locked up her things right next to her cell." Weiss said as we stood outside the cell that served as a property locker.

"If that's anything but Lazy just tell me." Qrow said taking a quick sip from his flask.

"I wonder what kind of weapon she uses?" I mused.

"She's half Mermaid, and the merfolk tend to prefer their tridents and spears so it's gotta be one of those." Sylpha said juggling one of her weapons.

There was the sound of wooden boxes breaking open and the sound of metal clattering against stone from inside the room, "Shit." Dragonet muttered within, "Where the hell is my stuff?"

"She's got quite the mouth for a girl Ruby's age." Weiss said holding a using a scrap of cloth to wipe the blood off of her nose from when the half mermaid punched her.

"She's seems like someone I'd get along with though." Yang said with a smirk on her face.

The sound of a heavy clang was heard, followed by a sudden shout, "Fuck!" Dragonet shouted, "That hurt, who wears a helmet that heavy anyway?"

"Okay, I'll admit she's got a mouth that does not fit her age." Qrow said.

"I'd have thought a merfolks armor and weapon would stand out a bit more." Sylpha said.

"It's probably buried under other people's equipment." Blake said.

"There you are!" Dragonet said, "I'd like to see those assholes get the drop on me when I'm armed instead of taking a leak."

"I did not need to hear that." Weiss said.

At that moment the cell door swung open to reveal Dragonet.

She was wearing a chest piece that left her belly revealed, and covered her breasts large clam-shells, her chest size shocking most of us because they were almost as big as Yang's, shark skin was covering the parts of her chest that the shells didn't and large lobster shells were used as shoulder guards. Her waist was covered by a pair of shorts that seemed to be made of shark skin and were really short, seriously they didn't even make it close to half ay down her thighs. Her feet were left mostly bare save for some fish scales that covered the middle of her feet between the toes and heel.

However what took most of my attention was her weapon that was resting on her shoulder.

An axe with a pole as tall as Dragonet with an axe head the size of a large barrel, the handle being wrapped in fish scales and the head being made of a pair of massive scallop shells.

"How on Remnant can you lift that thing?" Weiss asked.

"It's not that heavy Sea Blue Dragoon." Dragonet said rather respectfully, "At least not for me, that's why a lot of people say I have the strength of a Giganto."

"Why do you keep treating me with such unnecessary respect?" Weiss asked.

Dragonet slammed the head of her axe into the ground next to her, with the pole sticking straight up, "The Sea Blue Dragon was the patron of my people, and as such the Sea Blue Dragoon will always be respected as a queen to our people." Dragonet said.

"Well..." Weiss said getting uncomfortable, "Just treat me like another person please, my name is Weiss Schnee, and I'd rather be called Weiss that any title."

"If you say so." Dragonet said easily swinging her axe back onto her shoulder.

Naturally it was then a Hellena Warden showed up, "Prison break!" he shouted before running toward the group.

"I'll break you!" Dragonet growled sliding the axe off her shoulder and charged the warden with her axe dragging across the ground, creating sparks before she swung upward with it, catching the warden by his armpit and threw him into a wall.

The warden hit the wall with enough force he was buried three feet into the wall.

"This chick is awesome." Yang said.

"Hey, old guy and Wingly chick." Dragonet said.

"I'm not that old." Qrow grumbled.

"Is she talking about me or you?" Weiss asked Sylpha.

"I heard there were a new set of prisoners being taken up just one more floor!" Dragonet called, "Dragoons, I want you all to come with me so we can teach that Fruegel fatass a lesson for fucking with the Merfolk."

"Jeez." Blake said, "She's got some anger issues."

"What is with your language?" Weiss asked.

"I blame my old man." Dragonet said, "Spending half a year in this smelly ass place didn't help."

[]

Okay, an angry Dragonet is about as scary as Yang, any and every Hellena Warden we came across was left buried at least three feet into the wall or floor.

We soon found ourselves on a rather cramped pulley system that would take us to the roof of Hellena Prison.

"Fruegel's mine." Dragonet growled gripping her axe tight enough I thought it the handle would splinter.

Pretty soon we reached to top of the lift, where Dragonet ran out, "YO FATASS!" She shouted.

Fruegel was exactly as Sylpha described him, and boy he was FAT.

"Wow, I can't believe he doesn't have his on gravitational pull." Yang said, this caused me, Blake and even Weiss to snicker.

"Huh?" Fruegel asked, just before Dragonet slammed the base of her axe's pole into his gut, followed by slash to his legs, "You're gonna pay for that.

Fruegel dropped the club he was holding to grab Dragonet by the neck, which he managed to do.

But Dragonet wasn't just gonna sit around and take it, using one arm she swung her axe into Fruegel side, knocking the wind out of him and also causing him to let go of her.

Once Dragonet was back on her feet she swing her axe again, knocking him to the side, "Don't." She staid taking a swing in the opposite direction.

"Fuck." Another swing.

"With." Another swing.

"A." Yet another swing.

"Mermaids." Another Swing.

"Kid." Another swing.

"Who's." It's amazing his aura hasn't gone out yet.

"Training." Yet another swing.

"To." I don't think she plans on stopping.

"Be." He's still trying to get up?

"A." There goes his Aura.

"HUNTRESS!" Dragonet shouted swinging one last time, this time cutting him brutally in half in a diagonal fashion.

I immediately turned away from the ick.

"Whoa." Qrow said seeing hat Dragonet did.

Dragonet was breathing heavily as she rested on her axe, I turned back just in time to see her look at us, "Can I get a lift home?"

 **[[]]**

 **I know it's a little short but I just could not find a good way to extend this chapter any further that it is.**

 **Anyway next chapter we will catch up with team JNPR, and after they've finished with the Grimm Eclipse arc we will catch back up with team RWBY to see Dragonet home.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Alright folks, I'm sorry this has been a little overdue, but I honestly didn't have the urge to write this for some time this month...**

 **Anyway I'm back for this chapter of RWBY Dragoon's so I'm just going to start this chapter.**

 **[[]]**

[With Team JNPR, Emerald Forest]

"Okay so what was the mission again?" Nora asked as she had already donned her Dragoon armor, but had chosen to simply walk alongside the rest of the group.

"Investigate the forest and figure out what has disabled the security network and fix it if possible." Pyrrha said looking around, keeping an eye open for trouble.

"Ah, right." Nora said as she shouldered Magnhild, "How are we supposed to fix it?"

"Well..." Ren said, "As long as we don't have to replace any parts it's just a matter of re-attaching anything that has come loose or rebooting the software."

"Got it." Nora said as the group jumped down a small ledge, and in turn fought off a group of Creep's.

"I'm surprised it was just Creeps." Jaune said looking around, "I would have expected a Beowolf around here."

"At least we don't have the Deathstalker or Nevermore around to cause trouble." Pyrrha said as the group continued onward, passing by a collection of ruin's as they walked.

"Uh... I just have a quick question." Nora said as the group encountered a group of Beowolves ahead in a more open area, which were quickly taken out thanks to a few blasts from Magnhild.

"And what would that be Nora?" Pyrrha asked as she too donned her armor, so she could be prepared for larger Grimm they encountered.

"Does anyone actually know how to make those kinds of fixes?" Nora asked.

This caused the group to stop at the entrance to a small cavern.

"I think Professor Ozpin gave me something that might help..." Jaune said reaching into the messenger bag Ozpin gave him for the mission, which contained a fair amount of tools to use in repairing the security network, a flashlight, and a manual of the device itself, "Yeah, Professor Ozpin came prepared for this I should be able to fix the problem with these thing... hopefully."

"As long as we don't need to replace any parts it'll be fine." Ren said as the group entered the cavern.

"I thinks there's some extra wire in here and some extra bolts in case I need to replace any of those, anything bigger we'll have to leave behind a beacon and let a group of professionals come fix it." Jaune said as the group quickly found the machine that was part of the network.

Jaune looked around the device and quickly noticed a panel on the side of the device that was missing a few bolts, the others noticed this as well, "Don't the maintenance guys normally put back in all the bolts cause they're anal about this kind of stuff?" Nora asked.

"Language aside Nora's right." Pyrrha said, "I think this was tampered with, look on the ground, some of the bolts were broken from rust."

Indeed Pyrrha was right, the were several bolt that had the heads broken off lying on the ground.

"I'll take a look inside." Jaune said pulling out a wrench and started to undo the remaining bolts on the panel.

It was at this moment that a massive group of Creeps burst out of the ground.

"Jaune, keep working, we've got Grimm." Pyrrha said.

"A-alright." Jaune said picking up the pace slightly before pulling the panel off, revealing that there were several cut wires, "Oh geez, I hope there are some rubber gloves in this bag."

[Ten minutes later]

"There we go." Jaune said as he backed up out of the machine, holding a tool that was damaged, but he could make out an emblem of some kind imprinted on the tool. An M surrounded by a Hexagon with a few line's shooting out of the corners

"That's all the Grimm." Pyrrha said as Jaune put the panel back into place, then she noticed the damaged tool, "Is that one of the tools Ozpin gave you?"

"No, it isn't." Jaune said as he pulled out his Scroll and sent an Image of the emblem to Professor Port, "But it probably belongs to the guy who sabotaged the system."

[]

The group left the cave and soon reached an old bridge type mechanism that Nora activated to extend the bridge... naturally it was loud as all heck and attracted a lot of Grimm.

Of course one Meteor Strike from Pyrrha was more than enough to decimate the Grimm.

Now they were stuck waiting for the bridge to extend.

"Uh... guy's, what the heck are we standing here for, we can FLY!" Nora shouted extending her wings for effect.

"That's a good point..." Jaune muttered, then he looked to Pyrrha, "Mind giving me a lift?"

Pyrrha smiled and picked Jaune up bridal style and carried him over the gap as the other two flew over themselves.

[]

After a few more minutes of walking the group entered a small ruined building and noticed there were several cages in with the security device, all of which held the same symbol that was on the tool.

"Someone was trying to capture Grimm." Ren said, noticing that some of the cages were broken from the inside.

"Isn't that, you know, really really dangerous?" Jaune asked as he found the panel missing bolts and pulled it off, seeing as all the bolts, while not one was broken, were not bolted back in.

"It is." Pyrrha said as she looked around with Milo in it's rifle form, "According to Professor Port you need a special license and a specially designed trap in order to be permitted to do as such."

"I was wondering why he was allowed to bring Grimm to class." Ren said looking around.

"Done." Jaune said backing out from within the machine.

"Already?" Pyrrha asked surprised.

"Yeah, there wasn't any damage in this one, just on wire that was disconnected." Jaune said.

"Shouldn't bad guys be more thorough that this?" Nora asked.

"They were probably distracted by the escaped Grimm and had to make do with a rush job." Ren said gesturing to the broken cage.

[]

The group left the ruins, encountering more Grimm that didn't last very long and continued on their way until they found the third damaged device.

"More cages." Ren noted.

"Oh boy." Jaune said looking inside the device, "They didn't even bother to put the panel back on it this time, and there is a lot of damage here, I hope there isn't anything too big that needs to be replaced." With that said Jaune stuck his head into the machine, just as Beowolves, Creeps, and even Boarbatusks showed up.

Within five minutes the Grimm were all dead, but Jaune was still working. That's when Jaune scroll rang.

"Could you get that Pyrrha? I'm kinda busy in here." Jaune called from within.

"Sure Jaune." Pyrrha said grabbing Jaune's scroll from his back pocket and answered it, revealing it was Professor Port.

"Ah, Miss Nikos, I've got some news about who that symbol belongs to... where's Mister Arc?" Professor Port asked.

"He's still trying to fix the third device." Pyrrha said.

"I think whoever is behind this tossed a Creep in here!" Jaune called out from inside the machine.

"I see." Professor Port said, "Anyway, that symbol belongs to Merlot Industries. It was before your time, and was located and heavily invested in Mountain Glenn, of course with the collapse of Mountain Glenn the company was crippled and it's CEO Doctor Merlot was never seen after that collapse... It's troubling to see it show up again all of a sudden, near the sabotaged Security Network no less."

"I assume it's safe to say we'll be heading to Mountain Glenn soon?" Jaune called as his body flipped over to look above him in the machine, "Oh jeez they really did throw a Creep in here didn't they?"

"I'll talk with Doctor Oobleck about getting you transportation." Port said before hanging up.

"I get the feeling this is going to escalate." Ren said just before there was the sound of something zapping.

"YOW!" Jaune shouted as his legs stiffened for a moment.

[Merlot's Island]

Doctor Merlot looked at a monitor that was showing what one of his droids were seeing.

"Interesting, I never expected to find something like this on this island." Merlot mused as several droids began to excavate something.

They didn't have much excavated, just a large, bone white arm with five fingers, the pinky being in a fixed position.

 **[[]]**

 **Alright folks, that's the first chapter of the Grimm Eclipse arc.**

 **And I think all of you know what Merlot is digging up... at least if you've been reading either this or the reading.**

 **Anyway hopefully the next chapter won't be so far away.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Alright folks, I meant to write and post this on Tuesday... BUT, like with what happened to my friend Tronsmaster, I was automatically logged out of the site while I was in the middle of writing the chapter.**

 **As such my progress was NOT saved, the site told me I wasn't logged in, and I had to write this all over again.**

 **Needless to say, I was PISSED! And I could barely work on this chapter yesterday because of that irritation  
**

 **What the hell is with a feature that logs someone out after exactly 168 Hours (Or 7 days, or 1 week) since they logged in? I mean I can sorta get it if we haven't been back on the site after that alloted time has passed, but why am I getting logged out WHILE I'm on my page?**

 **Can you guys talk to the admins about this little issue, I sent them an Email about it months ago and they haven't noticed it yet.**

 **Anyway, here's the chapter I owe you all.**

 **[[]]**

[Jaune's P.O.V.]

After another ride on that unholy contraption called a Bullhead we stood just outside of Mountain Glenn.

"So this is where Team RWBY went... " Ren said looking around, "All this was caused by Grimm."

"Let's get moving." I said as my teammates donned their Dragoon Armor, "We're here to search the Merlot Industries main office fr information on what happened to Doctor Merlot and his research."

"Let's go!" Nora shouted pointing her hammer toward the cracked open road of the city.

"It scares me that she can hold that thing so well with just one hand." Pyrrha said looking at the super-sized hammerhead.

[]

A few Grimm, and more than one close call of rubble thanks to Nora's explosives we found a bridge that would take us to Merlot Industries tower... there wasn't a pile of rubble on top of it.

"No problem, we can just fly over the thing." Nora said smiling.

"Please, no." I said holding my stomach, "I don't think I'm ready to fly so soon after that bullhead trip..."

"Well I just smash it open then." Nora declared.

"Nora no!" Ren shouted grabbing Magnhild and pulling it from Nora, nearly falling over from the immense weight of the weapon, "We can't afford an explosion of the magnitude to destroy that, we could very well collapse the area around us."

"Fine." Nora said taking her hammer back.

"We can take the waterways." Pyrrha said, "Sewer entrances are scattered all over the city, plus due to the lack of people living here it should be fairly clean."

"Alright!" Nora shouted, "Let's go for a swim! Wait, where's all the water?" Nora then asked as she looked off the bridge to the waterway.

"The water treatment facilities haven't been active in years Nora, water isn't getting regulated through here anymore." Ren said.

"Awww..." Nora groaned as we jumped off the bridge.

We ran through the dry waterways looking for an entryway that wasn't blocked by rubble, eventually finding one that was blocked by a floodgate that looked undamaged, just really rusted.

"Here's to hoping this works." I said pushing the switch on the gate.

A loud warning siren went off, one originally designed, I presume, to warn anyone working the waterways that this door was opening and they should be clearing out soon, instead this alerted the Grimm to our location... And there are the Beowolves.

"Wow, these guys got here fast." Nora said as she swung upward with Magnhild, sending the unfortunate Beowolf that got hit by it fly until all that was left of it was a gleam in the distance.

A few minutes of destroying Boewolves later an Ursa showed up... it didn't last long as the bullet's that shot from Ren's Stormflower shredded the creature, the light attribute of his weapon tearing through the Grimm's natural darkness.

Another Ursa showed up soon after... and was promptly made a pancake by Nora.

"A little much Nora?" I asked.

"Nope." Nora said smiling still.

We ran through the newly opened area, which had an oddly low amount of Grimm surprisingly.

"I thought this place was supposed to be crawling with Grimm?" Nora asked as she blew up a Boarbatusk.

"Maybe Team RWBY Cleared out more than they thought?" I asked as an Ursa Major charged toward us.

"I doubt it." Pyrrha said shooting the Grimm in the head with her weapon in Rifle from, knocking it down, "I think it's more akin to most of them following Roman's train to Vale."

"Oh... yeah that actually makes a bit more sense." I said, "There were a lot of Grimm there."

Nora suddenly flew high into the air, let herself just hang there for a moment before flying back down, her hammer firing at regular intervals to propel her until she slammed Magnhild into the Ursa Majors head, letting off a massive field of electricity... and causing a large quake.

Said quake caused our target building, Merlot Industries headquarters, to crumble away.

The rest of us turned to Nora.

"Umm... Oops." Nora said turning slightly red.

Ren facepalmed at Nora's action..

"Maybe we should start up our training on self control again." Pyrrha said.

"Awww..." Nora groaned.

"Let's look for a way into the underground of the city." I said, "Maybe there's some underground facilty there... or at least a faster way out."

[]

"The place looks more unstable that what Team RWBY described." Ren said as we carefully walked into an open air section of Mountain Glenn's underground.

"Nora, no explosives." I said, "I don't want to be buried alive."

"Okay..." Nora said shifting Magnhild into it's hammer form and unloading it.

We soon entered a tunnel into the underground itself, and a few minutes down that path we found the remains of an underground city... and a railroad track.

"You think this is the same place Team RWBY jumped on a train?" Nora asked.

"I don't know." Ren said, "Who knows how many trains could have run down here at one point."

We continued forward and soon encountered a green tinted Creep.

"What is that?" Pyrrha asked confused as she aimed her rifle at it, thankfully we hadn't been noticed yet.

"I... think it's a Grimm." I said, "But I don't know why it's green." I quickly snapped a picture of it on my scroll, so I could send it to Doctor Oobleck once I can get a signal again.

Pyrrha then fired at the Creep... Which triggered something in the Grimm to cause it to explode like it was a bomb.

"Okay, note to self, don't get near those." I said as we continued.

Our next destination was a mineshaft... which had a minecart in the middle of a railtrack... which had a bomb on it.

"Oh crap." I said noticing the timer on the bomb start up, "If that thing goes off it'll bring the whole cave down on top of us."

"The mine cart is powered by Dust Crystals." Ren said, "If we power the cart we can get it out of our way, as well as open up the doors in front of us, as long as we can get the doors open we can fly out of here before it collapses."

"Okay everyone get some Dust!" I shouted, "We've got less than 6 minutes to do this!"

Nora was already gone and back with a Dust Crystal and shoved it in the fuel box, starting up the machine.

"Come on we need to find more, whoever left this here has certainly rigged this thing to devour fuel so we'll need a lot." I said.

That's when we heard the howl of a Beowolf.

"Yeah, hurry." I said.

It took us a little over four minutes and a lot of Dust, but we managed to open the last door in our path and even found a deep chasm that we drove the cart into.

There was silence for about thirty seconds before the chasm lit up from within, revealing a river that more than likely weakened the explosion of the bomb, but still caused some severe shaking in the tunnel.

"I wonder who set that bomb there?" Ren mused, "And why..."

"I don't think I want to know really." I admitted, "Let's just get out of here... I think I can feel wind coming from that tunnel over there."

 **[[]]**

 **Again, sorry for how long this took to come out.**

 **I'll see you all in the next chapter.**


End file.
